An Outsider's Love
by UnknownNewsie
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETED! Ch. 32 or something like that, Sweetz is back! What will happen with her and Spot? Her and her old friends? Read and find outAND REVIEW
1. 1

THIS STORY GETS BETTER BY THE END, TRUST ME, THESE FIRST CHAPTERS AREN'T THAT GOOD....BUT IT GETS BETTER, SO PLEASE READ  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. I looked around and could make out all the boys sleeping in their beds. I was on the bottom bunk because I'm scared of heights and afraid of falling off.(I didn't feel like being Kid Blink every morning when he falls off the top bunk and onto anybody who's sleeping on the floor there) I decided to go outside to get some air. I took my blanket and went over to the window and went up the fire escape to the roof. I sat by the edge and then pulled the blanket over myself. I looked at the sun rising and there I could see the yellow break into the dark midnight blue night. It was beautiful. I was staring at the sky when all of a sudden I fell asleep. The next thing I know someone was shaking me to get myself up. I open my eyes and see Race there staring at me.  
  
"Whatchu doin up here Sweetz? You could get sick if youse slept up here."  
  
"I don't care, since when did any of you care about my health?"  
  
"Someone's crabby, you'd better get up and ready so we can head down to the distribution center." Race got up and walked down the fire escape. I just sat there watching him until I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't know how he knew that I was up here. I decided to go get ready for another day of Carryin the Banner. I stood in line to get my papes when someone pushed me from behind. I looked back and I see Mush and Snipeshooter fooling around, once again. It was my turn to get my papes. I ordered 30 papes because I didn't feel like selling my usual 50. When I went to get my papes from Morris he grabbed my arm, his grip was getting tighter as I tried to get him to let it go.   
  
"Morris, you sonova bitch, let go of me!" I was basically wiggling trying to get loose.  
  
"I don't think so, why don't you meet me at Central Park tonight, we can have some fun."  
  
"Yeah that's what I want to do, go to Central Park and meet up with your ugly ass face, now give me back my hand!" As soon as I said that a person walked up.  
  
"Let go of her Morris, other people want their papes!" I looked up and it was Jack. I smiled and then felt Morris' grip loosen. I picked up my papes and walked to the gate. I heard someone walk up to me so I turned around. It was Oscar.  
  
"I don't think youse were bein nice to me brotha ova there, you owe him one, for those nasty comments you made." I looked at him and grinned.  
  
"You gots ta be kiddin me. I don't owe you shit. Now would you please leave me alone?" Right then and there I was proud of myself for sticking up for myself but then I felt a hard punch to the stomach. It turns out that Oscar took offense to that and punched me. I hunched over and grabbed my stomach. Most of the Newsies looked over to see what was happening.  
  
I stood back up with some Newsies looking at me. I looked at Oscar and he just smirked. I walked up to him and stepped on his foot and then punched him in the stomach. Then I kicked him so then he would be down onto the ground. He slowly got up and tackled me. We both struggled to get punches in. Then I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Get off of her; let me give her a try." There I saw Morris with brass knuckles on. Oscar picked me up and held me for Morris. That's when some Newsies came over and pushed Oscar and Morris off of me. Oscar and Morris went back into the circulation desk and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Newsies who were staring at me. Boy, did I feel out of place. I picked up my newspapers and sat down.  
  
"Hey, youse okay?" I looked up and it was Race and Jack. What is with these two, I don't need them taking care of me.   
  
"Ise fine, so you can leave now." Jack messed up my hair and went over to Kid Blink and some other newsies. I noticed that Race was still standing looking at me while I fixed my hair. "What do ya wants from me Race?" I looked at him with such disgust in me.  
  
"Whyse you like that? Ise been trying to be nice to yas but youse always have a bad temper." He looked at me like he figured me out. He sat down next to me and took out a cigar and started to smoke it.   
  
"Can I have a smoke?" He looked at me like he's never seen a girl smoke before. He handed it over and I smoked it for about 3 minutes. I gave it back and got up and picked up my papes."Sorry Ise a bum, but Ise neva had anyone ask me howse I doin? Youse be the first." He smirked.  
  
"Its okay, just tries to be happier, wherese do you sell?"  
  
"Ise sell over by the new restaurant Chierre Pier."  
  
"Damn that sucks, theyse all rich people's ova there." As soon as he said that, the gates opened up and Newsies started to scream out headlines. He started to walk to the gate, and then looked back and yelled towards me,  
  
"Youse should come to Tibby's afterwards, that's where's everyone else goes."   
  
He turned around and headed for the races. I was stunned, no one ever invited me into Tibby's, and usually I would order and then sit out on the curb eating my food. As I was walking towards the new restaurant I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I turned around and there was my brotha.  
  
"What the hell ya doing here, youse suppose to be in Harlem wit moms and pops?" I looked at him as if he was bringing me the worst news.  
  
"We came for yas, mom and pops wants you back, and they said that if you don't come back freely then he's going to send the cops after ya!"  
  
"The bulls! Whyse does he wants me back?"  
  
"Ise don't know."  
  
"Ise not going, would you spot me a few cents, please?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.  
  
"Here's ten cents, don't tells anyone i gave that to youse. I'm sorry to hear that youse not coming back wit me, see ya soon." He looked at me one more time and ran off. I had a couple papes left so then I sold them as soon as possible, and started walking to Tibby's. As soon as I got there I saw Newsies in the windows. I went in and sat at the bar. I ordered my usual and took it outside. Then i heard a familiar voice,  
  
"What's youse doing outs here, I ast you to comes inside and eats. Youse not norvous, ares you?" I turned around to Race's face.   
  
"Ise don't know, youse basically the only newsie Ise do know, and Ise don't think Ise ready." I looked at him and then to the ground.   
  
"Come on." He motioned me over to the door.  
  
I decided to give up. I picked up my food and followed Race inside. A couple of Newsies stared at me, but I just looked away. Race took me to an empty booth; We sat on opposite sides, until two other newsies joined the table. It was Mush and Kid Blink.  
  
"Whose are you?" Kid Blink looked me ova and asked.   
  
"Ise Sweetz." I replied looking down at my food no longer eating it.  
  
"Where are you staying Sweetz?"  
  
"Youse two stupid, this is da goil from our lodging house." Race looked at them and understood a little why I didn't want to go inside.  
  
"Oh, so youse the only goil right, Ise didn't see ya this morning. Did youse see that fight wit dat one goil and Oscar and Morris? Man, dats da way to wake up in the morning." Mush chuckled at Blink's comment. I looked at him and decided to get out of there.  
  
"Dats was me you boneheads, let me through." They got up and let me out and I heard one of them shout to me "Sorries" I just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going. Finally, I knew when I saw the Brooklyn bridge. I walked up to the middle and looked down. Then I heard a voice behind me say,  
  
"Youse aint from around here, are you?" I looked at him and I couldn't keep my eyes off his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"No, Ise from Manhattan, Ise wit dem." I looked back down into the water.  
  
"It's kinda late for a goil to bes walking on da streets. Ise walk youse home." I looked at him with a surprisingly grin. We have been walking for about 20 minutes when he finally broke the silence.   
  
"Ise Spot, Spot Conlon, leada of da Brooklyn Newsies."  
  
"Shouldn't youse tells anyones where youse going?"   
  
"Ise did, Ise saw you from me pier, and Ise told dem Ise walking youse home and staying at da Manhattan Lodge. Youse neva told me you name?"  
  
"Me's name is Sweetz." I looked at him and he grinned.  
  
"Sweetz, huh, Ise gots da question for ya," I looked at him, "Do youse like bein a newsie?"  
  
"Yas, but Ise feel like an outsida, Ise only hang out wit Race. I left dis morning after lunch cause Blink and Mush didn't even know Ise was da one who fought wit da Delancy's or even dat I slept in the same lodge as dem." Spot looked at me, and nodded.   
  
"So youse the goil dat almost soaked da Delancy's, nice da meet ya." A couple of minutes passed and neither of us talked. Then he turned to me. I looked at him.  
  
"So, howse you become a newsie, what's you running from?" I looked at him wondering if I should tell him.  
  
"Ise was abused by me pops, and one night I just decided dat Ise didn't want to get hit anymore. So Ise ran and ended up in the Manhattan Lodge. And now me brotha came up to me and tolds me dat me pops want me back home and he's sending da bulls afta me." I stopped talking and looked at him, he looked a little hurt, and I guess he doesn't like it when people take advantage of other people. "Sorry, Ise best be shutting up now, Ise saying me story like Ise should have small violins playing." He looked at me and smiled and then I looked away.   
  
"What are you going ta do? About your pops Ise mean?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes.   
  
"Ise going to do nothing, If he wants me back den he's gonna find da way to gets me back." He looked at me like I was stupid.  
  
"What about the Newsies, wese can help you keep away from dem."  
  
"Youse don't get it Spot Conlon!" I yelled out his name. I stopped and looked at him. "Ise an outsider, youse the only one Ise told this too. No ones care for me, and Ise get that. I don't needs no ones help!" I looked back to the road and saw the Lodging House in view. I started walking pretty fast. He followed me and he knew not to bug me at the moment. I walked into the Lodging House and went straight up to the roof. I noticed some glares but I just looked towards the window with tears in my eyes. A couple minutes later, Spot walked in the room. He was greeted by Jack.  
  
"Howse you doing Spot, what youse doing here?" He spit-shook with Spot.  
  
"Ise walk home one of dem goil newsies youse has."  
  
"Wese have a goil newsie, oh yeah, Sweetz. So youse staying da night?"  
  
"Yeah, Ise wants ta play some poka!" He yelled out da word 'poker' so all the newsies heard. Race got up and went to Spot.  
  
"Hows you been Spot?"  
  
"Not to bad Race, Ise got ta talks wit you." Race looked at him and followed Spot into a corner.  
  
"What's going on Spot?" "You knows dat goil newsie, Sweetz, she's gots da bulls afta her, i need youse ta watch out for her, She seems like she doesn't want anyone ta help hers out, so try, she won't let me." Race looked at Spot in astonishment.   
  
"Ise talk wit her, where's she?"  
  
"I tink she went to da roof, she's pissed at me cause i tolds her dat da newsies would take care of hers."  
  
"I'll go talk wit her." Spot spit-shook with Race and Race headed up the fire escape. What am I going to do? My brotha knows where I am and he could easily tell my pops. But then why did he give me money? This is getting too confusing. All of a sudden I hear footsteps out on the fire escape. I looked up and it was Race. He walked over to me and sat next to me. He looked at me with concern,  
  
"What's going on?" I looked at him with a fake smile and just shook my head. I knew I was going to start crying but I didn't want to. So I was holding tears back. "Nuttin's going on, did dat Spot Conlon tell youse?" I looked at him in a worried look.  
  
"No, Ise wants youse to tell me, Ise been dere for yas, would ya please tell me what's goin on?"  
  
I looked at him. I decided to tell him the story. After I was done I looked up at the sky.  
  
"Youse gots ta be kiddin me, youse tink you can do this by yours self? What's if he gets ya, you don't wants to go back ta him, do ya?"  
  
"Ya Race, Ise want to go back wit him," I said sarcastically," I want to be hit, kicked, and maybe this time Ise will get more scars den the last time." A couple of minutes passed and I decided to speak up. "Ise sorry Race, Ise don't know what's ta do, Ise neva been in dis situation before." I looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's ok; as long as youse let da newsies help ya." I looked at him and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ise don't know if they would help me, Ise not the most popular newsie, ya know?" Race looked at me and grinned.   
  
"As long as ya open up ta dem, theys will take cares of youse." I looked at him, then I got up and offered a hand to Race, he took it and I pulled him up.  
  
"Ise going down to get me blanket, Ise wants to be alone up here." Race and I headed our way down. I went up to Spot and Race came wit.  
  
"Spot, sorry Ise blew up at ya earlier, but cans you do'se me a fava?" Spot nodded. "Can you tell Jack my situation, so dat he isn't surprised when da bulls come?" Spot nodded again. I left to go get my blanket. I went to my bunk and noticed Race, Spot, and Jack talking. Jack started nodding and looked at me. I turned away to get my blanket and I went to the roof again. I was probably out on the roof for about an hour when I saw Jack come up with Mush and Kid Blink. I looked down and thought 'great, just what i need, more people...'they pulled over chairs and set them in front of me.   
  
"Heya Sweetz, youse want ta explain to me youse situation." Jack said as he sat on his chair.  
  
"No not really, Ise already explained it twice toda." I looked over at Kid Blink and Mush and they were resting their heads on their arms. "Whyse you two come up wit him." I pointed over to Jack.  
  
"Wese needs ta talk bout toda, wese sorry what wese said, wese didn't know, wese a little slow in da head" Kid Blink looked at me when he said it and I giggled. Then Kid Blink and Mush started to laugh.   
  
"Its ok guys, youse two didn't know, Ise been having a bad day.....actually a bad life....Ise sorry." Mush got up and kneeled down and kissed me on the cheek and left and Kid Blink followed. (Mush is such a stud) I shouted towards them,  
  
"You're going to get it!" I looked over at Jack who still looked serious. "What's do youse want ta know Jack?"  
  
"Ise want ta know hows serious youse situation is," He looked at me and I looked down at the ground, "youse can count on us newsies, we can handle anything." I looked at him and got up, and I sat on the ledge.   
  
"My situation is dat me pops is comin afta me and he's been abusing me since Ise was little. Dats why Ise runaway."  
  
"And he's sending da bull's afta ya?"  
  
"Dats what me brotha said"  
  
"Does your pops know where youse stay?"  
  
"No but me brotha knows, I don't knows if he's going to tell or not. Ise getting tired, Ise going to go to sleep. I lay down and closed my eyes. I didn't hear anything on the fire escape and so I looked up. I saw Jack, he looked confused.  
  
"Youse paid for a bed and youse going ta sleep in one."  
  
"Ise don't know some of da guys don't know me and Ise feel uncomfortable."  
  
"What da hell you doin here Spot? What time is it?" I noticed the room empty except Spot and I.  
  
"Hows you doing Sweetz, its bout 11 A.M. I didn't know if youse were going ta wake up or not." He looked at me and smiled.   
  
"Whyse didn't the Kloppmann wake mes up, why aint Ise selling, Ise gonna end up sleeping on da streets tonight if Ise don't get me money!" Spot looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worries about it, Jack and me took cares of it. Youse can keep youse money for today. Youse hungry?" I looked at him and nodded. "Let mes get ready, and Ise will meet youse at Central Park."  
  
"Why dere?"  
  
"Cause its close to Tibby's, actually meet me at Tibby's."  
  
"I aint waiting for youse, I wait for youse right now!"  
  
"Spot, go, Ise will meet you dere, trust me." he looked at me and knew I was speaking that truth. He left and I got ready. I was heading towards Tibby's when two arms pulled me into an alley. I looked up and it was Oscar and Morris.  
  
"Don'ts worry about its. Ise take care of it." I looked at him in a questionable look. He smirked. Why the hell does everyone smirk? I got up and headed downstairs, Jack followed. I went to my bunk and fell asleep as soon as i hit the mattress. Jack saw me sleeping and called out 'Light's out'.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I saw Spot in the next bunk. I looked at him questionably, and I spoke up,  
  
"What da hell you doin here Spot? What time is it?" I noticed the room empty except Spot and I.  
  
"Hows you doing Sweetz, its bout 11 A.M. I didn't know if youse were going ta wake up or not." He looked at me and smiled.   
  
"Whyse didn't the Kloppmann wake mes up, why aint Ise selling, Ise gonna end up sleeping on da streets tonight if Ise don't get me money!" Spot looked at me and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worries about it, Jack and me took cares of it. Youse can keep youse money for today. Youse hungry?" I looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Let mes get ready, and Ise will meet youse at Central Park."  
  
"Why dere?"  
  
"Cause its close to Tibby's, actually meet me at Tibby's."  
  
"I aint waiting for youse, I wait for youse right now!"  
  
"Spot, go, Ise will meet you dere, trust me." he looked at me and knew I was speaking that truth. He left and I got ready. I was heading towards Tibby's when two arms pulled me into an alley. I looked up and it was Oscar and Morris.  
  
"Hey guys, hows youse day going?" I said wit a smile. Morris grabbed my two arms and pulled them behind my back. "Well this isn't friendly."  
  
"This is for ya trying to soak us."  
  
"Youse started it! I was defending me self you dumbasses!"  
  
"Dat aint a smart move goil," Oscar put on his brass knuckles and punched me in the face. I hunched over and saw blood drip off of my face. I stood up again and he punched me in the stomach. It hurt so much cause I haven't eaten. I slowly got up. He punched me, then Morris let go of me and pushed me on the ground.   
  
"What the hell happened to ya?" He looked at my face and then my arms. I looked at him like nothing had happened.  
  
"Nuttin, Ise just ran into trouble, that's all." I looked ova at the other people walking around looking at me.   
  
"Whose did dis to yas?" Should I tell him? If I tell him then he'll go soak the Delancy's brothers for me. But what if I'm left alone with them again. They might hurt me more if I told the Brooklyn leader. I can't always have somebody protecting me. But then again, right now, I need protection. I looked at him and he was waiting for a response. I didn't know what to say. I looked down in the ground so I could concentrate more on my thoughts then Spot's beautiful blue eyes. Every time I look in them, I feel like I get lost into my own world. A place where I know I'm safe. But is there such a world?  
  
I swerved my legs and tripped Oscar. I got up and kicked Morris in the groin. I started to run out of the alley. When a bunch of people came and walked. I joined the group so it was harder for Morris and Oscar to find me. I ran as fast as possible to Tibby's I didn't care if there was blood all over my face. I soon got to Tibby's and entered the restaurant. There I saw Spot sitting. He quickly looked at me and pulled me outside. 


	2. 2

"Da Delancy brudda's," I looked at him and he looked like he was ready to explode. I looked into his eyes and I saw anger ness and rage. How was I going to calm him down?" Spot, look at me, don't worries bout them, Ise ok, youse don't need to do anything." He looked at me up and down. "Of coise Ise needs ta do sometin. Someone hoit me Sweetz, no ones gets aways wit hoiting me friends, youse hear?" "But Spot, theyse just mad..." I couldn't finish my sentence cause the pain was so intense. I was glad I was on the curb, cause the next thing I saw was Spot hovering over me. I must have passed out on the curb, which is a good thing. When I woke up in was night time. I could hear Newsies whispering while playing poker. I looked up and I saw Race, Blink, Mush, and Spot playing poker while other newsies were watching them. I slowly got up and scratched my head. What's going on here? Why is Spot here? Why is everyone so quiet? I decided to watch the guys play more poker so I pulled up a chair to the game and sat down. Everyone looked at me. I smiled and put up my fingers to motion to be quiet. When Race won, I stood up and clapped, everyone was laughing with me and not at me. Race looked up and smiled and jumped over the table to hug me. When he hugged me he looked over at my bed. He saw blood on my pillow. He let go of me and I went over to Spot and the rest of the boys. "Heya Spot, whyse you here you crazy sonuva bitch?" He looked at me and he smiled, he was going to let that insult go. I better shut my mouth up before I throw another insult at him. "Hows ya doin Sweetz? You slept well I suppose?" I looked at him and wondered who the hell is this guy. He's talking all properly. I looked at him with one of my eyebrows lifted. He laughed at me and gave me a hug. I decided to get dressed. I quickly pulled the covers off my bed and my pillow case and turned around to see all the guys were wondering what I was doing. I finally got to the door and decided to give them a hint on where i was going. "Goin ta Medda's, hope ya suckas have fun here." As soon as I said that all the newsies looked around and went to their beds and got ready. I decided to go early. I went down the stairs and quickly put my sheets and my pillowcase into the wash and went to where I saw Jack. "Hey Jack, hows everytin rollin?" He looked surprised when he saw me. He came over to me and hugged me then let go of me. "Youse kind of scared me a little kid. Ise finally gets ta talk to yas and den youse go off and gets hoit. But don't worry, Spot took care of da Delancy brudda's." I looked at him in shock. Spot soaking someone for me. 


	3. 3

"Is dat why he's acting all proper?" "Hes always acting like dat when's he soaks someone." "Youse goin ta Medda's, Ise on my way now." "Ise walk ya dere den." I looked at Jack thoughtfully, and I nodded. As soon as we were walking down the stoops we hear a voice behind us. "Youse two leaving witout da leada of the Brooklyn Newsies?" We turned around cause we knew if we didn't then we would be in for it. Spot caught up with us and put his hand around my shoulders while we walked. Jack slowed down and waited for some other newsies and let Spot and I walk by ourselves. "When's were ya goin ta tell me youse soaked da Delancy's?" I looked at him, into his beautiful blue eyes. How many times am I going to say that? "Ise don't know, Ise didn't know youse wanted to know." "Ise told ya not ta soak dem. Dey aint worth it." He looked at me and smiled, I had to smile back, and I couldn't help myself. We stopped in an alley and he started to lean in. He gently caressed my face and put his soft pouty lips on mine. I experienced the most breathless, passionate, most incredible kiss of my life. When we let go of each other, we both smiled and came back out of the alley. When we got at the end we saw half the newsies smiling and clapping. I couldn't help but blush. Spot took my hand and gave all the newsie a glare that meant 'Shut up or I'll soak ya". All the newsies started to walk. We finally got there and walked in. We went right to our regular seats. And instead of me sitting alone, I was sitting with a whole bunch of newsies, I looked around and wondered how many of them would actually consider me a friend? I knew that some of them were sitting with me because Jack told them about me and the bulls. I hated when people were pretending to be friends with me. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my back and I look up (I was sitting in a seat) and there was Medda's secretary with two other guys who looked like the bulls. "Honey, darling, these men want to talk wit ya for a little bit, is that alright?" I looked around and all the newsies looked worried. Jack stood up and went over to my table. Spots hand gripped my hand tighter like he wasn't going to let me go. "Yeah, of coise its ok." I gently let go of Spot's hand and walked with Medda and the two gentlemen. When we exited the room and we were in the lobby, I felt two strong arms grab my arms. I saw my father enter from one of the side rooms. He came up to me and he walked like he had a stick up his ass. I smirked and he came up to me, he was about a centimeter from me. "What are you smiling bout, Samantha!"(I know that's my name but I couldn't think of any other name) "I was smiling about how you walk, you look like your walking wit something up your ass!" I yelled at him right in his face. I didn't know what to do at that point, so I just said whatever was in my mind. "I neva want ta go home wit ya, ya lousy sonuva bitch, you are a worthless piece of shit. I hate you! I hope you die." I had to catch my breath. I could hear the newsies listening to me on the other side of the door. I could hear one in particular that said, "Man, she's gone crazy, dat mutter fucker dad is goin ta whip hers bad now." My father backed up a step and smacked me in the face. My head hung low for a couple of minutes and looked back up. "Is that all you got, Pops? Ise sure Grandma could hit mes harda den youse!" He looked at me again with extreme anger. He motioned two men to come over to him. I noticed who they were. It was Oscar and Morris. I couldn't believe it. "Nice to see ya boys again, ready for my next soakin, I'll make an appointment as soon as this ass lets go." The Delancy's couldn't help but laugh until my father looked at them. Then I heard the door to the stage open up. There stood in front Race, Spot, and Jack, and then the rest of the newsies were behind them. I smiled and then looked back at my father. "So, youse goin ta hit mes again or what?" Spot looked at me confused and wondering why I was asking to be hit. My father lifted his hand and then I kicked him in the groin. They guys who were holding onto me had their grip tighten. I stepped on one guy's foot and elbowed the other guy. They loosened their grip on me and that's when I punched them both in the back. Then I looked and there was my father and the Delancy's just watching my little fiasco. Morris came up from behind me and I was being circled. I guess the newsies were getting bored when I heard a voice from within the crowd. I was surprised when I saw who it was. "Leave er alone! Or youse and everyone else goin to have ta deal wit me." I looked ova and it was Mush. I smiled at him. "And youse going have ta deal wit me too" I saw Blink come out of the crowd. Then all of a sudden Jack, Spot, Race, and the rest of the newsies circled the men that were surrounding me. I knew that there would be no way of making out of there untouched. My father grabbed me and pulled me into him. He took out his knife and put it towards my neck. "Look at this, Samantha out of words, that's a first, why aint you fightin?" Then he came closer to my ear and I heard him whisper to me, "If you move one inch I will open your neck and let your blood spill, you got it?" He waited for a response.  
  
"Answer me you stupid goil, you don't want your friends watch your death now do you? At that time I had it. I couldn't believe what I got myself into. So I had to say something. "Sure whys not? Wouldn't it be a good example ta not mess wit youse, but den again, Ise sure Medda will sue youse for getting her gorgeous carpet all dirty wit me blood. And then look at youse suit. It looks brand new, youse don't want ta get it dirty. So why don't youse have someone else do it for youse? That way youse won't get into trouble." I could tell that he was still thinking about it. I was still trembling because I could feel the nice cold blade against my skin. "And pops, why don't youse have me die a slow death, don't youse want to see me in pain? Why don't you have some of your guy's beat me up till I'm almost dead and den youse can finish me off!" I knew what he was going to say next, he could never leave a deal like this one. "Alright then," I quickly glanced over at the newsies, they all had their mouths opened because of what I was saying, and I felt tears come to my eyes. I hope I know what I'm doing? "Samantha, since you know the Delancy's so well, why don't they do the honors of beating the shit of you. You want it in public or private? I'll give ya the choice." I looked at him hard, he wanted me to do it in private. "Public," then I looked around, "but one rule." My father looked at me. "Okay what is it?" "None of your guys interfere." I looked over to Spot and he knew exactly what I was thinking. He quickly told some guys around him and they all got ready. "Okay, but your going to wish you never said that." I looked at him like he was some sort of a dumbo. Actually he had the big ears. And he was pretty big, off the subject. My father let go of me and he let the Delancy's come after me. We circled each other for awhile. Spot was watching my every move. Morris took a swing at me but he missed, then I kicked him in the legs while he was turning around. Then while Morris was on the ground I circled Oscar. He came and ran towards me and I pushed him on top of Morris. All of a sudden I hear newsies screaming. They were all around me fighting for me. I saw the newsies push my father and all his friends out of the building. Soon the building was only filled with newsies. As soon as the last of my father's boys left, I could hear the newsies cheer. Without a word to anybody, I went upstairs to find a bathroom. As soon as I came back down all the newsies were staring at me. "What? It was a plan, and it worked." I gave a weak smile and I walked down the rest of the stairs. Race came and walked up to me. "Youse scared me have ta death when youse said that stuff about youse dying. Youse some crazy goil." He gave me a quick hug. After that I walked a little bit more and I was facing Jack, Mush, and Kid Blink came up to me. "Youse are crazy, what the hell were ya trying to pull?" Kid Blink said to me in concern. I decided that there was no words to tell him what I was thinking. So I shrugged and gave him a smile and a hug. Then I turned to Mush, he just smiled. "Youse got balls, goil!" I giggled and then he gave me a hug. Then I turned to Jack. I was getting so sick of having people put their attention on me. Jack gave me his crooked smile. "I wish you wouldn't do that, now please promise me dat youse aint goin ta do dat again?" I knew he meant it. Finally, someone cares. "Ya ya, whatever, Ise can do what's eva makes me happy. Okay what Ise just did, did not make me happy, but youse knows what Ise mean." I smiled at him. And hugged him. By the end of the night I saw every newsie except the one I really wanted to talk to. We all decided to go back to the lodging house. A couple of newsies asked me to walk home with them but i decided to walk alone. While I was walking I was thinking of where Spot could be. As soon as I got to the Lodging House I went straight up the stairs and onto the roof. I quickly decided to sit down and rest my head into my hands. Then someone came out of the corner with a blanket. I felt myself shiver in fear. Then I saw the face and all my worrying went away. "Heya Sweetz, hows youse doin dis lovely night?" Spot came and sat down next to me and we shared a blanket. I smiled at him to show my appreciation. "Ise worried dat youse were going ta get yousself killed. Ise don't tink Ise could watch youse die, but dat was a sneaky plan though." "Thanks, Ise was so scared myself, Ise didn't know if he was actually serious about killing me." I looked up to see the stars. "Youse know they aint goin to give up, Ise scared dat dey hoit someone else besides me. Ise wouldn't wants dat." Spot took me into his arms and I leaned up on him. "Sweetz, youse do know dat Ise try really hard dat no one will hoit youse again, roight?" I looked at him, then back up in the stars. I decided to slowly get up. I sat against the side of the ledge and sighed. "Ise know dat, but da ting is, Ise don't need ta be protected. Ise just wish peoples would except me for whose Ise am. Today, not even half da newsies can consider me as a friend. But dey all stood up for me, Ise don't get it. Ise don't know if Ise should be here anymore, Ise tink Ise goin ta leave da city, dat way Ise know dat dey aint goin ta hoit any of youse." I sat back down next to Spot and looked down into my lap. I don't know what I was staring at. Spot looked at me. He took his hand and gently lifted my chin up so that my eyes were up to his. "Ise don't want yas ta go anywhere's but here, people are starting to warms up to youse. And plus, Ise know dat if youse left den Ise would be sad," I laughed thinking it was a joke. "Ise not kidding Sweetz, Ise mean Samantha." I knew he wasn't kidding because he used my real name. "Don't calls me Samantha again please, dats part of me past, Ise just want ta be called Sweetz." I looked at him and he looked at me. We both smiled. Then he started to lean in again. I decided that I needed some pleasure that night. (after getting threatened, beat up earlier that day, I deserve a break here) So we kissed for 10 minutes until we heard someone clear their throat by the fire escape. It was Race. "Hey you two wants ta play some poka?" We looked at each other. Spot finally answered for the both of us. "In awhile, wese come down when wese done." Race smirked and left. Spot turned to me again and we started to kiss again. Then I pulled away. He looked at me with a questionably look. "What's wrong? Did Ise do sometin wrong?" I looked at him and shook my head. "Ise not like myself, usually Ise go out wit da poirson Ise kiss." He looked at me and I felt uncomfortable for the first time in his presence. "Look Sweetz, Ise was goin ta ast youse out before but den your pops came, but what Ise want ta say is, Sweetz,will youse be me goil?" I smiled and couldn't help but blush. Damn my cheeks. "So....youse goin ta be me goil?" Spot asked again and I decided just to kiss him. We pulled apart. "Dats a yes, roight?" I kissed him again. After a couple more minutes we went back downstairs to play poker with Race. Spot and I sat next to each other and I could tell he was obsessed with winning but that's what I like about him. I beat him a couple of times. When it was time to go to sleep, Spot came over and gave me a goodnight's kiss. Then he smoothed back my hair until I fell asleep. I didn't feel like an outsider anymore. And that's when I stopped having nightmares about me getting beaten up. I knew that I wanted to spend time with Spot and I knew he wouldn't hurt me like my family did. He kept me safe. And all because I met Spot on the Brooklyn Bridge.   
  
Ch. 2 The Haunting Past Returns  
  
"No, I'm not fat, I'm not ugly, stop saying that! Stop!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs in my sleep. A   
  
few Newsies woke up to my voice and walked over to my bed. They all looked at each other   
  
wondering what they should do. "Stop, don't, get off of me." All of a sudden a pair of   
  
hands held me down while another person woke me up. I looked up at the faces   
  
looking down at me. My face was covered with sweat. .I looked out of the windows and noticed it was still dark, and that all the other Newsies were awake.  
  
"Youse ok Sweetz?" Mush asked me. He was the one that had waken me up. I nodded   
  
and looked up at the person who was holding me down.  
  
"Youse ok, youse scared me there." Jack asked and got off my bed. "Youse been having   
  
nightmares ever since you gots here. Youse sure you don't wants to live in Brooklyn wit   
  
Spot?" I knew he was concerned but I didn't want anyone else to worry about me.   
  
"Yeah Ise fine, just don't tell anyone bout dis, ok?" I looked at all the Newsies. I   
  
could still make out their faces. There was Blink, Race, Jack, and Mush. They all   
  
nodded. As they were all going back to their beds I picked up my blanket and walked over   
  
to the window and up the fire escape. I sat down on the cold ground and looked up. What's   
  
happening to me? Why am I acting like this? I put my head into my hands and started to   
  
cry. I knew exactly what was happening to me. Ever since I've been going out with Spot,   
  
I've been so worried about my weight. Every night I ask myself 'Why is he going out with   
  
me? I'm not skinny.' And then I blame it on my family for being so mean to me. My parents hated me. My father would always use me for his punching bad and then I would always have to listen to my mother bitching about me about my weight. My two sisters and brothers would always try and get sticks and hit me with them while I try to sleep and then my brother would always kick me after my dad was done. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing shorts and my   
  
favorite blue shirt. I could see my blonde hair covering my shoulders. I was so   
  
disgusted in how I looked. I knew that I was the only girl newsie who was overweight. I   
  
needed to find a way to loose weight so I know for a fact that Spot won't break up with me. 


	4. 4

It was late and I wanted to go to sleep. So I layed down on the roof and pulled the blanket over me and I thought about all the attention I was receiving, and I didn't like it. I'm not used to being cared about. Then I fell asleep.   
  
The next morning I woke up and walked down into the washroom. I was the first one up. I washed my face and then sat on my bed waiting for the Kloppmann to come up and yell for the boys to wake up. A couple of minutes later I saw the Kloppmann come in and start   
  
waking the boys up. He went over to Jack and started to talk to him.  
  
"Jack, come on, time ta wake up, Carry da banner, come on." He kept nudging Jack until he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." He sat up and rubbed his face. I couldn't help but laugh at him.   
  
"What's youse laughing about Sweetz?" I looked at him and shrugged. "I'm surprised that   
  
your up dis early." I looked at him, he knew he wasn't suppose to say anything. He got   
  
my message and went over to the washroom. The next moment Race came out and came and sat on my bed.  
  
"How youse doing Sweetz?" Race looked at me and gave me his 'Ise gonna bet on a winning horse' smile.  
  
"I'm doing fine. Look what I bought a couple of nights ago." I took out two cigars from underneath my bed. I handed him one and he smiled and then his face turned serious once again.  
  
"Do youse want ta talk bout do'se dreams ya been having?" He whispered to me. I shook my   
  
head. I didn't want to tell anybody on why I was having those dreams or why I was so   
  
disappointed in myself. "Come ons, sometins gots ta be buggin you if you've been having nightmares."  
  
"Look Race, Ise don't want to talk about it." I looked down at the comb I was holding in my hands.  
  
"Ok, so you going to Tibby's for lunch today?" I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet ya there." I got up and headed out the door. As soon as I was walking down the steps I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked over and it was Jack.  
  
"Heya Jack, what's up?" I asked him while we walked out of the door.  
  
"Nuttin much except I didn't get much sleep last night cause I was worried bout some goil newsie whose been having nightmares."  
  
"Oh really, I told yas not to say it outs loud Jack."  
  
"Everyone knows, youse been having nightmares every night. Its always different newsies waking youse up. Its like we take shifts." I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Your right, I don't know why I'm having nightmares though, it seems weird that I started to have these dreams right after I gots together with Spot." Jack looked at me surprised. Then we heard a voice behind us that we knew to well.  
  
"Someone say me name?" I looked behind me and saw that it was Spot. I let go of jack and went over to Spot.  
  
"Heya Spot, what are youse doing here so early?" I hugged him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Why did I fall for him? He doesn't deserve me. He deserves more then me. He put his arm around me and looked over at Jack.  
  
"Hey Cowboy," He spit in his hand that was free and jack did the same. "Youse trying to steal me goil, are you?" Jack smiled. I put my head onto Spot's shoulders. He looked at me, "Youse ok Sweetz? Youse don't look like youse got a lot of sleep? Youse sick?" I looked at him and shook my head. I looked over at jack and Jack turned away and started to walk to the distribution center. I took Spots hand and took him over to a bench. We both sat down.  
  
"Spot Ise haven't been sleeping to well, and Ise don't think I want to sell today."  
  
"Whats goin on?" He looked at me and I put my head down.  
  
"Ise been having nightmares and dats what I was telling Jack."  
  
"Youse been having nightmares bout me?"  
  
"No its not dat. Ise been having dreams bout my family, and dey all started when we gots together. And me dreams now are all bout me weight, and so I automatically tink of a reason on why youse wit me. I know dat youse had lots of girlfriends and dey were all skinny, so den whys you wit me?" I kept looking down through the silence that I created. I felt his hand beneath my chin and he lifted my face so that I was looking up into his eyes. I looked into his eyes and I could see that I hurt him from what I said. I felt so guilty.  
  
"Sweetz, Ise not wit you because of how youse look, Ise wit you because of youse personality." I felt tears come to my eyes. "Now would youse do me da honor of sellin wit me?" I couldn't I resist his charm.  
  
"Of coise, but do Ise have to sell my usual?"  
  
"If youse have enough money for food and da Lodging House den youse don't hafta get your usual." I looked at him and then he took my hand and pulled me off of the bench. We went to the distribution center and I got into line before Spot. When it was my turn I went up to Mr. Wiesel.  
  
"50 papers please." I asked him. He turned to Morris.  
  
"50 papes for da goil." Morris handed me my papes and as soon as I was about to leave, I felt hands on my arm that I grabbed my papers with.  
  
"Where's you going so fast Sweetz?" I turned around and of course it was Morris Delancy.  
  
"none of your business, now would you let me go before I soak you!" Morris looked at me and laughed.   
  
"Youse couldn't soak me even if I had my arms tied behind my back." That was it. I dropped my papers onto the ground then went up to Morris. I grabbed his collar and said,  
  
"Youse want to make a bet?" Finally I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Let her go, Morris, let her go or you deal wit me!" Morris looked over at Spot when Spot was talking.  
  
"Spot, don't defend me." I looked over to Morris. "Come on out of your window and come out and fights." Without any hesitation, Morris came out and Oscar took his place at the window. I walked down the ramp and over to an open space. I could hear Spot yelling at me not to fight but I wanted to. Morris came over to me and we started to circle each other.  
  
"You going to loose goil, and once you do den youse hafta go on a dat wit me." I looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Youse gots to be kidding me. But if Ise win den youse hafta get me two things."  
  
"Okays what are dey?" I looked at him and stopped circling him.  
  
"Youse hafta get me three Havana cigars, and some good marbles." He nodded in agreement and we both shook on it. Then we started to circle each other. He charged at me and I moved out of the way. He came charging again except I moved aside and tripped him. He got up and I started to punch him. I must have punched him real hard in the face when I heard a crack and his lip bleeding. Then I kicked him in the groin and he fell. Then I punched him one more time and said,  
  
"I want those things by tonight, six o'clock, in front of Tibby's." I walked back over to the ramp and picked up my papers. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Spot. He smiled at me and said,  
  
"I guess youse in da best mood to fight." I looked at him and smiled. He pulled me into a hug and we kissed on the lips. Then he put his arm around my shoulders and we headed out towards my selling spot. Spot and I sold all out papers before lunch so we decided to go for a walk. We were walking with his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Why youse here in Manhattan? You weres neva dis early."  
  
"Ise heard from one of ya newsies dat youse been having nightmares all week."  
  
"So youse come just cause Ise having nightmares?"  
  
"That and cause I missed you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. Boy, did I miss his lips. I haven't seen him all week cause he has been doing 'secret business' in Brooklyn.  
  
"Dats sweet." I kissed him on the lips. We started to walk to Tibby's for lunch. As soon as we got there we saw other Newsies piling in. Spot and I walked in and found an empty booth. Then race, Mush, and Blink sat on the opposite side.  
  
"Hows did youse two do tada?" asked Mush.  
  
"Wese finished early, den we went for a walk." I said. I looked over to Race and he looked like he needed to ask me a question. "Whats on yer mind Race?"  
  
"Ise wonderin why youse told Morris to get three Havana cigars and marbles?"  
  
"Oh, well, da marbles go to Spot and da cigars go to you." He looked at me in surprise. "And don't worries Mush and Blink, Ise still gots to soak Oscar." Blink and Mush looked at me with a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but smile. I put my head onto Spots shoulders when a waitress came over.  
  
"Whats do youse want?" She looked at us with a notebook in her hand.  
  
"Ise have a ham sandwich wit a glass of water." Spot said. And then the waitress looked over to Mush and Blink, and they both said at the same time,  
  
"The same." Then she turned to me.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"A glass of water please." She turned around.  
  
"Youse should eat." Spot said to me while I lifted my head off his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not that hungry." He smiled and kissed my forehead, he turned and started to talk to Blink. I put my head back onto his shoulder. I decided to close my eyes and to dream. When I closed my eyes all I could see was my mom screaming at me. I quickly sat up in my seat and put my head in my hands. I could feel Spots hand on my back.  
  
"Youse okay?" I could hear him whisper in my ear. I nodded my head. Spot kept his hand on my back while he talked to Race, Mush, and Blink. Then all of a sudden I heard the Newsies pushing chairs in and I also heard the door open. I got up and out and I waited for Spot. He cam out waving to some other Newsies and came up to me. He put his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.  
  
"Hey youse want to get more papes?" He stopped kissing my neck.  
  
"I thought youse didn't want to sell today and nowse you want to sell more? What changed your mind?"  
  
"It keeps me mind off of things." I looked over at Spot and he quickly took out his pocket watch.  
  
"Well its abouts two thirty, Ise guess we could." We started to walk over to the distribution center. As soon as we got our papers we went back to our selling point. Spot finished before me and I told him that I would be okay by myself. By the time I was done it was five o'clock. I decided to go to Tibby's. I sat in a booth by myself. I looked out the window and stared at the skinny rich people walking by. Another waitress came over and interrupted my thoughts.   
  
"Do you needs anything?" I looked at her and shook my head. She looked me over and left. I went back to looking out the window. Then I heard a familiar voice entering Tibby's. I looked over at Morris. He was holding a bag.  
  
"Heya Sweetz, heres youse stuff," He handed a bag to me. I looked in it to make sure he got everything. "I know youse said six o'clock but I didn't want to give it to ya in fronts of everybody."  
  
"Its okay, sorry Ise soaked ya. You hungry?" He nodded his head and looked at me. "Youse can sit wit me."  
  
"Whyse?"  
  
"Cause, Ise don't want at look like a fat, ugly, loser who sits by demself." Morris sat down on the opposite side of me.  
  
"Just to tells ya, you aint ugly." He motioned a waitress over and he ordered. Morris and I got into a deep conversation. Then we both noticed Newsies entering Tibby's. Morris was about to get up and leave but I couldn't let him just leave. So I stood up and got out of my booth. I grabbed Morris' arm. He turned around.  
  
"Thanks for talking to me, youse actually could be a real nice poisen if youse wanted." I hugged him and I saw a smile on his face and he left. I sat back down and noticed Jack, Spot, and Race staring at me. Spot came over to me first, then followed the others. Spot sat next to me. He didn't touch me.  
  
"Whats were ya talkin at Morris bout?" I pulled the bag up and gave the cigars to Race and the bag to Spot. Spot looked in it and I could see his eyes light up. "He really gave you dis stuff?" I nodded. Then I felt his arm on my shoulders. I pushed his arm off of me. "What?" He looked at me in confusion  
  
"Youse tink I like Morris!"  
  
"No Ise don't."  
  
"Den why didn't you touch me when you first came over here?"  
  
"Ise don't know." I looked at him, and he could tell that I was hurt.  
  
"Morris is actually a decent poisen!" I got up and headed toward the door. I looked back and saw the guys smiling and laughing. I knew they really didn't care. I walked back to the Lodging House. I climbed the stairs slowly. I could hear my stomach growling. I grabbed my stomach and sat on my stairs.  
  
"Youse okay?" I looked up and it was this girl that I haven't seen before. "Me name is Rocket. Ise looking for Spot, you know him?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine, ya youse can say dat I know him. Do youse mind if I ask youse how youse know him?" I looked at her. She was the same height as me but skinnier and she had reddish hair with green eyes. I didn't know what she was going to say.   
  
"Ise don't cares if youse know, he's suppose to watch ova me. And he left cause he heard his poor little sweet goilfriend was having bad dreams." She said with a sneer.  
  
"Hes at Tibby's, Ise take you dere if ya don't mind."  
  
"Ise don't." I got up and we walked over to Tibby's without saying a word. We entered Tibby's and walked over to Spot, Jack, and Race.   
  
"Hey Spot, dis goil was looking for youse." He looked up. He looked speechless.   
  
"Hi Spot, did youse get your goilfriend under control so youse can come back tonight?" jack and Race looked at me to see if I was hurt. I sat down next to Spot while she stood.  
  
"Race, youse like da cigars?" He nodded.  
  
"Heya Rocket, dis is Jack and Race." Then he looked at me. "And dis is me goilfriend Sweetz." She looked at me, she was so embarrassed.  
  
"Sorries, Ise didn't know." I stood back up.   
  
"Well, if youse had any manners, den youse would've asked who youse were talkin to before youse talk bout someone." She gave me a weak smile. I walked over to Blink. I looked back and I could see that Rocket had taken my place. Then I felt a hand on my back. I turned around and there was Morris.  
  
"Heya Sweetz, can Ise talk to youse?" I nodded and we both left Tibby's . "Sweetz, I can see howse you got da name. Youse really sweet." I smiled at him in appreciation.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But Ise wondering if ya could do'se me a favor?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Ise need someone to look after me cousin. She's only seven and Ise don't want her to see me acting like…..me."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Just for tomorrow, I'll pay you." I nodded my head. "Meet me outside of da center tomorrow before the newsies leave."  
  
"Okay." He turned away and I walked back into Tibby's and back over to Blink.  
  
"What was dat bout?"  
  
"I'm doing him a favor."  
  
"Whyse? If youse didn't notice, but dat was Morris Delancy."  
  
"Was it really?" I said to Blink sarcastically." Sorry, If anyone comes looking for me tell dem dat I went back to the lodging house." He nodded. I headed out there and then I heard Jack yelling for me. I stopped and let him catch up to me.  
  
"Heya Sweetz, youse aint mad at Spot, are you?"  
  
"No, is dat all?"  
  
"Umm….are you going back to da lodge?"  
  
"Yeah, you want to go wit me?" He nodded.  
  
"I don't like dat goil. She's nice and everytin but she shouldn't have said what she said to you. She was so sorry when you left. She is cute but Ise don't tink Ise can like er more if youse hate er." I saw a bench and I went over to it. I had to sit down. I hadn't eaten a thing all day and my body wasn't used to it. "Youse okay?" Jack put his hand on my back while I put my head into my hands. Tears were starting to fall. I looked up to Jacks face.  
  
"Do you think I'm fat?" Tears kept falling and I made not attempt to wipe them away. 


	5. 5

"Whyse would you say dat? Whose said dat to ya? I'll soak dem!"  
  
"Ise said dat." I looked up at him. "Youse gonna soak me?" I couldn't help but smile and start to laugh. Then he started to laugh. "Youse never answered me question." We stopped laughing and he looked am me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sweetz, your beautiful in youse own way." He knew I was disappointed.  
  
"Everyone say dat. But Ise want to loose weight. Ise working on it right now."  
  
"Is dat why we sat down? Did youse eat today?" What the hell! Can he read my mind. Okay, just stay calm, just don't give anything away.  
  
"Of coise I ate." I looked down.  
  
"Youse lying to me. Ise know when you lying. Why aint youse eating? Spots not going to be happy bout dis."  
  
"Youse not going to tell him, Ise sleepy." I had to change the subject. "Lets go back to the lodging house. Lets go." I grabbed Jacks arm and started to run. Easy way to loose weight. We entered the Lodging House and we both went upstairs and as I was walking to my bed I saw Spot sitting on it.  
  
"Where were youse? Ise been looking for you for the past hour." He looked at me and I couldn't figure out why he was so upset with me. Did I do something wrong?  
  
"I was wit Jack, we weres talking."  
  
"it seems like youse talk to everybody cept me." He got off of my bed and stood right in front of me. I looked out the side of my eyes and I could see Jack standing there about to get Spot off of my back.  
  
"Don't boss me around, if youse have a problem wit me talking to other people then Ise sorry, I can't help myself. And if youse wanted to talk all youse had to do was ask." I walked over to the window and up the fire escape. I sat down in a corner. I couldn't believe him. I heard a noise on the fire escape and I knew somebody was coming up. I hoped it wasn't Spot. I didn't want to talk to him and the moment. I put my head into my hands and brought my knees to my chest. I could feel tears come to my face. But I wouldn't let the tears fall.  
  
"Sweetz, I'm sorry. Ise was pissed off cause your talking to Jack and even Morris for gods sake instead of me. I guess Ise just jealous." I knew that it would be Spot. I felt him sit in front of me and he put his hands on my knees. "Don't be mad at me. Ise don't want anything to come between us." He looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him. Amy eyes were all teary and I hardly could see him, so I had to blink. I felt a tear on my cheek. Spot wiped it away with his hand. "Are youse mad at me?" I looked at him and I put my hands on his hands that were rubbing my knees.  
  
"I'm not upset bout you yellin at me. Ise probably desoived it. I probably had it coming to me." I looked down at our hands.   
  
"Youse didn't desoived it, and what was I tinkin when I get mad at me goil when she soaked someone so Ise could get new marbles." I smiled.   
  
"What happened to Rocket?"  
  
"After youse left wit Jackey boy, I'd yelled at her, she shouldn't have said what she said. She don't desoived me protection. I told her dat if she eva speaks shit bout you at anyone dat she wouldn't get any protection." I wanted to know what Rocket was running from but I knew that I shouldn't ask.  
  
"Spot, Ise don't know if we should be together."  
  
"What youse talkin bout?" He came closer to me and took his hand and caressed my face. "Youse really want to end us?" I looked up in his eyes and saw that he was hurt.  
  
"Answer me den, do you cares bout how Ise look?" I looked at him and he knew I wanted the truth.  
  
"ise care to a coition extent." He looked down.  
  
"What do youse mean?"  
  
"I mean I care what you'd dress like, cause I don't want anyone to hit on youse and den I don't want youse to look like your starving." I thought it was kind of funny that he used the word 'starving'.  
  
"Youse don't care if I'm fat?"  
  
"Youse not fat Sweetz. Look at me," I looked in his eyes, "youse not fat, and no ones round here tinks dat." My eyes filled with tears again. I was so happy he said that.  
  
"I'm so sick of looking in da mirror and looking back at….me. Sometimes I just wish dat I was do'se goils who didn't have a background like me….Ise just want to be normal." I couldn't stop crying. Spot moved closer and put me in his embrace. "Ise don't desoived your love, Ise don't desoived to live." I stopped crying and I felt his arms around me getting tighter.  
  
"Youse desoive to live and to live wit me. Ise couldn't live another day if youse died."  
  
"Do youse want at go inside? Ise had enough of dis, Ise don't want to cry anymore." I laughed. Spot helped me up and we went downstairs. Everyone looked at us as we walked into the room holding each others hand. We went over to my bed.   
  
"Good night Sweetz."  
  
"Don't go, youse can sleep in my bed. Please. Ise just don't want to have a nightmare and since I feel safe in youse arms, then maybe I'll dream of sometin good."  
  
"What bout da other guys? They might tink wese up to sometin."  
  
"Ise don't care and plus we wouldn't if they were in here."  
  
"Fine," Spot took off his shirt and pants and came into my bed with boxers on. "Happy?" I nodded. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep. I felt his arms around me tighten and I quickly fell asleep.  
  
During the night I started to twist and turn. I was dreaming about Spot teasing me and telling me he was leaving. I could feel hands on me and people trying to wake me up, but I wanted to finish the dream. I dreamed about all the Newsies abandoning me. I started to scream for them to come back. "Don't leave me, don't," I could feel myself twisting more then ever. "Spot, come back, Ise promise I become pretty, please." I could feel myself being restrained at that point and I couldn't move anymore. Then the worst thing happened. In my dream there was Race with a gun that was pointed to me. "Race don't shoot me, please, I'll do anything, and I promise I'll become skinny. NO!!!" In my dream Race had shot me and Newsies from all over New York laughed. "Stop laughing, someone please help me, help me, help me…" That's when I felt someone smack me in the face. I opened my eyes and there was about ten Newsies holding me down. I looked up at them and they stared back. All the Newsies were surrounding me. I looked and saw that the lights were on and that it was about midnight. People who were holding me down started to let me go. I layed back on the bed wiping off my sweat with my shirt.   
  
"What happened?" I looked up to Jacks face for the answer.  
  
"We were playing poker and we noticed Spot having trouble waking youse up, den we heard youse screaming."  
  
"I screamed?"  
  
"Yeah, and youse were twisting and turning. Spot and I tried to restrain you but your too strong so others helped. Youse okay?" I looked up at all the Newsies faces, and I remembered how I felt before.  
  
"I'm fine, youse can go back to your poker game." Everyone left and the only people that remained on my bed were Race and Spot.   
  
"What were youse dreaming dat I did?" Race asked me.  
  
"Dat youse shot me and all da Newsies just laughed and no one came to help me."  
  
"You knows dat I would never hoit youse, right?"  
  
"Ya Ise know dat." He hugged me and stood up.  
  
"Good, now try and get some sleep." He walked back over to the poker game.  
  
"Youse okay?" Spot lifted my chin so that I was staring into his eyes.  
  
"Ya, Ise okay. Sorry bout dat, Ise didn't know dat was going to happen." He smirked.   
  
"Don't worries bout it. Youse know dat I'll neva leave yas cause your not 'pretty' enough, right? Cause youse are pretty."  
  
"Thanks." Spot gave me a hug and gave me a kiss. When I tried pulling apart he pulled me in closer and when he tried pulling away I pulled him in closer. Soon, we let go of each other. "I'm going at try and gets some sleep, k?"  
  
"Yeah, you need it, but dis time I'm gonna wait for youse to fall asleep and den sleep in me own bed."  
  
"Sounds good." I laid back down and closed my eyes. I felt Spot smooth back my hair and a kiss on my forehead. Then I heard him whisper,  
  
"Sweet dreams Sweetz." I smiled and fell asleep.  
  
The next day I woke up to a bright room. I looked everywhere for someone but no one was there. Then I looked over at the clock and it said that it was 1:30. I quickly went over to the washroom and got ready. I headed downstairs and went right up to the Kloppmann's desk.   
  
"Heya, wheres everyone?" He looked up from the register book and looked at me.  
  
"Dey out sellin papes, whyse you askin?"  
  
"Cause youse didn't wake me ups!"  
  
"Da boys told me not to. Youse go talk to dem and not me." He looked back to his book and I walked out the door. I went up to the nearest newsie which was Snipeshooter.  
  
"Hey Snipes, why didn't anyone wake mes up dis morning?"  
  
"Cause all da guys tought dat youse should get some sleep, wow youse just woke up now?" He looked at his watch. "Dats a long time to sleep. Youse can see if any of da newsies are over at Tibby's" Right then and there I remembered about Morris and his little cousin. I quickly ran over to the distribution center. I knocked on the window and Mr. Wisel came to the door.  
  
"Sorries hunny, it's a little to late to be getting papes." He turned around to close the door.  
  
"I aint here to get papes, I'm here cause I needs to talk to Morris, he here?"  
  
"No he aint, hes hanging out wit his gang."  
  
"I tought dat today he had to watch his little cousin?"  
  
"No, but I overheard him and Oscar yesterdays, and dey were going to jump da goil who was suppose to watch the kid, but she neva showed up."  
  
"So youse telling me dat if I woke up to pick up a kid, dat I would've been jumped."  
  
"Youse Sweetz?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorries, Ise didn't know."  
  
"Its okay, but I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to find youse little nephew and give him a few of my words." I turned around and headed towards Tibby's. I was thirsty. When I walked in I found Jack and Spot talking. Spot looked up and motioned me to his seat.   
  
"Youse sleep well," He looked at the clock. "Youse better have, its late." I smiled and nodded and sat down. "Whats up wit youse?"  
  
"Oh you know, da usual, finding out I was suppose to get jumped dis morning, finding out dat da boys in me lodging house are deciding if Ise should work or not."  
  
"Whose was suppose to jump you?"  
  
"Morris and his gang, but luckily I didn't wake up in time." I smiled and he put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder. "So what are youse two talking about?"  
  
"Wese talking about dis one pretty goil newsie." Jack said to me.  
  
"Oh, is she real pretty?" I wanted to know who this girl was.  
  
"Yeah she is, but da problem is, is dat she don't tink she pretty, and den she not eating."  
  
"Do I know her?" I had to say that because if Spot knew I wasn't eating then he would go off at me. I lifted my head off of Spots shoulder and motioned a waitress over.  
  
"May I get youse something miss?"  
  
"Yes, I would like a glass of water."  
  
"Very well." I looked over at Spot and Jack.  
  
"That's all you order, every times I'm around you, youse just order water, when do youse eat?" I avoided the question from Spot.  
  
"So Spot, how do you like your marbles?" He nodded and was staring at me with intense eyes. "So…..umm……what's going on in your life Jack?" He shrugged and finally the silence was broken when the waitress came over and put my glass of water on the table. She turned and left.  
  
"Sweetz, are youse eating?" I looked into Spots eyes.  
  
"Yes, of coise, I'm not stupid."   
  
"Youse lying to me. Sweetz, Jack here tells me dat you aint eating. Whyse?"  
  
"You want to know da truth?" Both Jack and Spot nodded their heads. "Ise can do whatever I want wit me body, if Ise want to, I will starve meself until I'm skinny. " I rised from my seat and got out of the booth. "And its not like anyone cares if Ise starve, now do dey?" I walked out of the door. I just stood out there for a couple of minutes. What's happening to me? Why am I running out? Go back in there and apologize. I turned around and went back into the diner. I sat back down next to Spot. They just looked at me. I started to laugh. I was laughing so hard I started to cry, then I started to calm down. "Hey you guys, sorry bout dat."  
  
"Youse ok?" Jack looked at me. What was I thinking of coming back in here? Oh well, what's done is done.   
  
"Ise fine, just needed a good laugh…..so I looked in my reflection in the window." I looked at both Spot and Jack and they didn't get my sense of humor. "It's a joke, come on you guys, laugh." I lightly punched Spot in the arm. He took my arm and he pulled me in for a hug.  
  
"Would you please eat?"  
  
"No. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He pulled me out of the hug and he put his arm on my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I gots a question Jackey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did my water go?" I heard him smirk, and I started to laugh again. "Anybody want to get out of heres and take a walk?" I lifted my head up and all three of us headed out the door.   
  
As the week went by I could feel myself getting weaker. I still haven't had anything solid and every time I try to eat it never could stay down. At that time I was sitting in my bed with the covers over me. I was staring at the bunk above me.  
  
"What youse doing?" I looked over at the door and it was Rocket.  
  
"Spot left for Brooklyn yesterday, so what are youse doing here?" She came over and sat on the bottom bunk that was nect to me.  
  
"I know, how youse feelin?" Youse don't look so good. Have you eaten anytin?" I shook my head. All the newsies from Manhattan to Brooklyn and then Brooklyn to Harlem, Queens, and the Bronx, knew I wasn't eating. So everyday more newsies would come and try to convince me to eat. "You8se got to eat, or youse could die of starvation."  
  
"When did youse start caring for me?"  
  
"Since I found out dat you weres going out wit Spot. He's real worried." I looked up at her and I started to get real dizzy.  
  
"Would you stop moving around, youse making me dizzy."  
  
"Ise not moving." I held on to the sides of the bed to make sure I wouldn't fall. Then all of a sudden I heard voices coming up the stairs. Rocket looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Youse don't looks to well." My grip slightly loosened and I could feel myself hitting my head on the chair next to my bed. I fell into a peaceful sleep. I dreamt of me selling newspapers again. I could see a smile on my face. Was I happy before? Do people really care about me? They must've cared for me. I mean they were all worried for me. I knew I needed to wake up and start eating again. Right when I was going to open my eyes and I heard a manly voice.  
  
"Is she going to be okays doc?"  
  
"Yes, just make sure she gets rest and food. She's lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time which isn't healthy for her or anybody else. But she'll be fine."  
  
"Tanks." I felt a hand on mine and I opened my eyes. I saw Spot there holding my hand while sitting in a chair that was next to my bed, then the doctor in front of my bed standing there holding charts, Jack pacing around the front of the room, and then Rocket staring in from the hallway. I let Spots hand go and lifted myself up to a sitting position. I looked around and could tell I was in the hospital. Spot was the first one to jump out of his seat and into my arms.  
  
"Youse awake!" He smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I saw Jack stop pacing and he came to my other side.  
  
"Youse had us worried." He took his hand and messed up my hair.  
  
"Don't mess wit me hair." I smiled at the doctor and he nodded. He knew I wanted to be with my friends.  
  
"So, howse you two been doing?" I looked at them both and they both looked like they haven't had any sleep.  
  
"Tired." Jack finally said. "Wese been up since yesterday morning. Wese didn't want youse to wake up with no ont to talk to."  
  
"That's sweet," I looked up at Jack. "Can I leave?"  
  
"No, not really, they want to do more tests." Spot took my hand again. I looked over at the window and Rocket was still standing there. I motioned her to come in. She came in and stood where the doctor stood.   
  
"Can youse boys leave us be for a second?" Jack and Spot nodded and left the room. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Rocket asked.  
  
"Fer being dere. Can youse help me wit sometin?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Help me gets out of here, grab do'se clothes ova on dat chair ova dere." I pointed to a chair and Rocket quickly grabbed it and handed it to me. Then I noticed that I was hooked up to an IV. I pulled the IV out and I quickly got dressed and when we were done we went to the door. We looked out the window of the door and made sure no doctors were around. We opened the door and went out. Jack and Spot looked at us curiously. We grabbed their arms and we ran out of the hospital. We ran until we were about four blocks away from the hospital. We started to slow down to a fast walk. I was still holding onto Spots hand and Rocket was still holding Jack's hand.   
  
"What are wese doing?" Jack stopped and I looked back and walked up to him with Spot still holding my hand.   
  
"Don't youse tink it's a little late to be asking?" Spot gave my hand a squeeze to tell me to ease up. "Sorries, Ise just hate hospitals, and Ise didn't want to stay any longer." I started to turn around but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at who it was and it was Rocket. I let go of Spot. "Wese are going to walk alone, and youse two can follow." While Spot and Jack walked together and talked, I was walking with Rocket. "Heyse Rocket, I neva did tell youse how much I appreciated youse helping me out back dere. Ise know dat you don't like me much but I appreciate what youse did cause you didn't hafta."  
  
"Don't worries bout it. Ise know wese started off badly, and Ise tought dat dis could make up fer my stupidity."  
  
"It was me fault, Ise should've told you dat Ise was Spots goilfriend."  
  
"No, Ise shouldn't have talked bout youse like dat." We both smiled and hugged it each other.  
  
"Are youse two a couple now?" I looked over to find Spots face. I slightly hit him in the shoulder. Just to rub it in Spots face, Rocket and I decided to hold hands on the way back. We both looked back to find Jack and Spot mocking us. They started to hold hands and skip towards us. Rocket and I let go and we charged at them. We knocked them to the ground. I couldn't see what Jack and Rocket were doing because I was too busy wrestling Spot in the middle of the street. Spot rolled over so he was on top of me. We got closer and closer and started to kiss. We got up a couple of minutes later to find Rocket and Jack. We couldn't find them anywhere. We walked down the streets until we heard laughter coming from an alley. Spot and I snuck up to the corner and peeked in.  
  
"Jack youse stop tickling me!" Jack tickled her for a couple more minutes and when he stopped he had his hands on her waist and he leaned down and they had their first kiss. Spot and I looked at each other and couldn't help but scream at them.  
  
"Yeah, whataya go Jackey boy!" I just started to clap. Jack and Rocket pulled away from each other and blushed. They both ran up to us. Spot patted Jack on the back and I grabbed Rockets arm and we went to the other side of the street and talked.  
  
"So tell me whyse youse needs protection?" I asked.  
  
"Well, my ex boyfriend tolds me dat he would hoit me if Ise broke up wit him. And when Ise did he came afta me and hes beat me up." I knew she was holding back tears cause her voice cracked at the end. "And den when Ise told me parents, dey yelled at me, and my father threw me against da wall. So Ise told Bambie, and she tolds me dat I should see if da newsies could do anything about me. And dats whyse Ise here."  
  
"Ise sorry, Ise didn't know."  
  
"Its okay." I could feel eyes on me so I looked around and found myself looking at Oscar and Morris. Jack and Spot saw them and came running over and stood behind us. Oscar and Morris just smirked and left us. I felt arms wrap around my waist and Spots lips on my neck. Rocket and Jack just laughed. We let go of each other and we all started to head back to the Lodging House. We walked into the Lodging house (in Manhattan, duh!) and the house was filled with noise. Spot took my hand and took me upstairs into the bunkroom. When I entered, everyone stopped talking and whatever they were doing to look at me. I saw Race sitting at a poker table in the back and he slowly stood to his feet. Then I saw Mush and Blink exit the washroom laughing, then they looked up at me and they stopped right in their tracks. Spot could feel me squeeze his hand to tell him that I was uncomfortable. He brought me up to the front of him and he walked me over to the poker table.  
  
"Can wese play?" Spot asked Race while Race sat back down and he nodded.   
  
"How youse doing Sweetz? We just hoid dat youse were in da hospital cause you passed out on da bed. What happened?"  
  
"Just leave her be fer da moment." Spot said in a protective voice. I put my hand on his hand and I smiled. Then I turned to Race and we smiled and each other and then he lit one of the Havana cigars that I gave him. We played for about an hour until Spot saw me struggling to stay up. "Lets go ter bed." He helped me out of my seat and took me to my bed. I climbed in and laid down. "Do you tink youse can sleep witout a nightmare?" He laughed and hovered over me.  
  
"Yeah I tink I can manage." I put my arm around his neck and gave him a kiss. "So youse going to sleep wit me?" He looked at me and I could tell that he was thinking and then finally he have me an answer.  
  
"As long as you try to have good dreams." I nodded. He got up and took his shirt off and got down to his skivies (I've always wanted to say that). 


	6. 6

He climbed into my bed and I turned so that I wasn't facing him. He put his arm around my waist and I fell asleep to his breathing on my neck. I felt so safe in his arms. The next morning I felt Spot shake me up. "Good morning sunshine!" I turned onto my back and he just smiled at me.  
  
"Don't go changing my name now!" He smirked and he leaned into me and we kissed. When we pulled apart I was breathless.   
  
"Youse didn't have any bad dreams," He kissed my forehead . "Youse ready to sell papes?"  
  
"Hell ya, Ise needs to eat today, Ise getting hungry." I must've said that loud because the newsies around us started to clap and cheer for me. I blushed and I sat up and looked around the room.  
  
"Whosse are youse looking fer?" Spot asked me.  
  
"Rocket and Jack, Ise didn't see them come up."  
  
"Dey never came up, I tink dey went fer a walk of no return." I laughed. Spot quickly grabbed his clothes and went into the washroom. I got up myself and stretched. I yawned and almost didn't notcies Jack and Rocket coming into the room.  
  
"Where were youse two?" I walked over and asked them.  
  
"We went fer a walk and we slept ova at da Brooklyn Lodging House." Jack said.  
  
"Sure you did Jack. Go wash up, youse smell!"  
  
"Tanks Sweetz." He messed up my hair and left Rocket and I alone to talk.   
  
"So what happened between youse two?"  
  
"Lets just say dat I'm his goil and he knows bout me past."  
  
"Yes!" I screamed so loud that everyone looked. Rocket and I just turned to each other and started to laugh.   
  
"But anyways, so we went to Brooklyn and dey said dat dey needs Spot back. He's been gone fer bout two weeks total and dat dey feel like he's abandoning them, so dey want mes to ask youse if dats okay, is it?"  
  
"Yeah its fine, Ise was actually wondering when he was going to go back."  
  
"Who go back where?" I turned around to see Spots face.  
  
"You go back to Brooklyn." I really didn't want him to leave but that's the price of going out with a newsie leader.   
  
"Yeah, Ise really should."  
  
"Youse should go now cause dey seem like dey gots to talk to youse." I didn't want to loose him and I didn't want him to leave.  
  
"Youse right, I'd dere leada and I'm here. Sorry Sweetz, but Ise should go."  
  
"I know, Ise just told ya to leave." He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss and headed out the door.   
  
"Youse okay?" Rocket looked at me.  
  
"Ya, I'm going to miss his kisses."  
  
"Its not like he's gonna neva come back or break it up wit youse."  
  
"Dats where I tink your wrong. I tink I'm becoming a hassle for him. He don't need dat much stress in his life."  
  
"Well lets just hope dat dats not what's gonna happen." We hugged and then I felt arms going around Rocket. I looked up and I saw Jack and he smiled. I let go of Rocket so she could be with her guy. I left the room and down the stairs. I felt arms around my shoulders as I was walking down the stairs.  
  
"Heya Sweetz."  
  
"Heya Race." I knew his voice right away. He came next to me while we walked to the distribution center. "Youse happy dat your working again?"  
  
"Definitely, I've missed selling so much. I miss yellin headlines out."  
  
"Well youse yelled a lot dis morning." I laughed.  
  
"Ya, I'm so happy Race. Everythings going back to normal."  
  
"I hope your not going back to the bad normal, cause dat was hard woik fer us guys." I looked at him questionably. "Its true, we would wait for youse to start moving in yer sleep and den wese would make sure dat youse go back to sleep, and den we tried to get youse to ear." I looked at him blankly. Did I really waster their lived? What if they thought I was doing it on purpose, they might abandon me. "Sweetz!" I looked back over to Race. "Youse okay?"  
  
"Ya, stop worrying bout me would you?"  
  
"Yeah, you should, she don't need anybody in this world." I looked behind me and there stood my mother.  
  
"Why don't you leaves her alone miss, and gets on yer way." Race said angrily.   
  
"Race, dis is me mudda, moms, dis is Race."  
  
"Nice to meet you ma'am."  
  
"Ise don't talk to street rats." Race looked hurt.  
  
"Den why youse talking to me?" I asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Youse heard me, Ise a street rat and Ise said whyse you talking to me. Ise make me own money, ise gots a new family." I snuck a smile to Race. "What youse want?"  
  
"You need to come home."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"yes you do because we're paying your bills from the hospital and in return you will work for your father."  
  
"I don't have a father." Race looked at me and ran for help. "And Ise not going wit youse or anybody else." Since we were so close to the distribution center, Race showed up with half the newsies.  
  
"This isn't over Samantha."  
  
"For now it is." She turned and walked away. I turned around to Races face. "What am Ise going to do? She knows dat I stay at da Manhattan Lodging House."  
  
"Go wit me to talks to Spot, we'll figure out sometin."  
  
"No, I don't want to go ova to Spots place. Ise rather eat dirt."  
  
"Whyse?" I looked over at all the newsies listening to me intently. I gave them a look and they all went back to the center.  
  
"Ise don't tink Spot would wants to see me so soon."  
  
"Why wouldn't Spot want to see his goil?" I turned around and there was Spot. I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Ise only been gone for twenty minutes and youse miss me already? I just came back cause Ise needed to talks to yas."  
  
"Your not back from Brooklyn though. Because it takes youse longer den twenty minutes to get dere and back." I said.  
  
"Ise know, Ise was walkin but Ise decided to come back."  
  
"What bout youse newsies?"  
  
"Well dats why Ise cam back, Ise need to talk to youse."  
  
"I'm going to da centa." said Race. I smiled and waved to him. Spot and I held hands and walked over to a bench. We both sat down. I waited silently for him to talk first, but it didn't reach Spot in time.  
  
"Youse need to tell me sometin, right?" He nodded.  
  
: Sweetz, you belong in Manhattan, but Ise really want youse in Brooklyn wit me. Ise love you and Ise don't know if Ise coulds stay away from youse fer a long time."  
  
"Spot, Ise love you too, and Ise can't stay in Manhattan cause right now me mudda is afta mes and she knows dat Ise stay here. So Ise wondering if Ise could stay wit youse fer awhile." Spot smiled. "Ya, Ise go back now and get a bunk in me bedroom. Ise aint letting youse sleep wit da otha boys." I smiled and we kissed. He slowly got up and headed towards Brooklyn. Okay what's going on? I'm moving in with Spot……this can't be good……oh god…..I'm so nervous. This is the first time in my life I actually feel love and protection at the same time. I wonder what's going to happen next. Oh….probably he'll break up with me……leave me heart broken….and then I'll never be able to trust another guy again…I don't feel like getting my heart broken. I think that asks way to much from me. I mean….I came to the newsies a couple of months ago and all I've done is cause trouble and stress for them. They must really care if they haven't kicked me out yet. I can't believe myself…..what if Spot doesn't break up with me….does that mean that he actually cares or does he pity me? I can take care of myself and I don't always need someone there to guide me. I feel the only time I need protection is when I am with my mother or father cause they hurt me. Well my thoughts aren't going to bring me down. I'm going to go back to the Lodging House and share my news with Rocket and Jack. While I was walking I was thinking about my relationship with Jack. He's like my brother, which is real cool. I feel like he's the one person that I could always trust. I have a few of them like that. Like Race is my closest friend and he is also another person that I know that will always be looking out for me. Mush and Blink always seem like they are always there when I get into trouble and its getting weird. I treat them like my brothers but they probably think of me as 'Spot's goilfriend' which is foreign territory to them. Mush was a stud, and I am the person to admit to that. Every morning I sleep in Manhattan I always see him without his shirt on and I tell ya, it's a good site to see. But then again, so are Spots adorable face and those perfect eyes of his. And then there is Kid Blink. He's cute also and tall. But not as cute as Spot. No one is. I don't ever want to hurt him and I'm afraid that I might without even knowing it. People always told me stuff on how he uses people, and that its not healthy for me to go out with him. I finally entered the Lodging House and ran up the stairs. I went over to Jack and Rocket who were sitting on his bed talking. I quietly went over by them and knocked on the wood that connected the two beds to form a bunk.   
  
"Heya Sweetz, what's going on?" I ran to Rocket and I hugged her then I turned to Jack and I hugged him. "Ise see youse in a good mood, whyse?"  
  
"ise moving to Brooklyn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, cause me mudda is looking fer me and Ise need a place to hid and since Rocket is wit youse den we can trade places."  
  
"Dat would be great, den youse be wit Spot and I would be wit Jack."  
  
"Ise going to miss you kid." Jack said. I slightly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ise aint dying Jack, Ise only be in Brooklyn if Ise find out anytin bad bout youse den Ise coming back and gonna have a few words wit youse." I turned to Rocket. "Make sure he showas, cause afta awhile he can really get stinky." I smiled and both Rocket and I laughed. Jack just messed up my hair. "Don't mess wit me hair." We all started to laugh. I decided not to sell that day because I was too excited about moving in with Spot. I was walking down the streets when I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was the bulls. I quickly looked down and started to walk.  
  
"Excuse me miss, have you seen this girl?" He showed me a picture of myself.   
  
"No, I haven't, sorry. But if Ise see er den I'll come get youse."  
  
"Wait." I looked back at him worried if he had recognized me. "Before youse go, take dis picture and show it around." I took the picture that he offered me. I walked away and as soon as I was out of sight, I ran to Tibby's. I walked in and all the newsies were there.  
  
"Hey everyone shut up fer a second!" Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Has any of youse seen dis goil?" I held the picture up for everyone to see.  
  
"Aint dat youse Sweetz?" Blink said while walking towards the picture. He took it from me and looked at it. "Aw…youse so cute? What happened?" Newsies started to laugh.  
  
"Haha…your funny. NOT! Youse best be shutting up Blink or Ise soak ya."  
  
"Ya, ya, Ise know it." He sat back down next to Race.  
  
"Well anyways, deres a reward fer me arrest." I giggled. "Me arrest, boy dis is a foist fer me."  
  
"Youse runnin from da law now Sweetz, dey catch youse and youse go to da Refuge." Race said in concern.  
  
"Well, if Ise find out dat any of you ratted at me den I'll make sure Ise come back and soak you."  
  
"Youse know dat none of us would rat on youse, wese not like dat." Race said.  
  
"How much is da reward?" Everyone looked over at Harley who was sitting in the back.  
  
"Fifty dollas." Harley and some of the other newsies started to get up and head out the door, and right when they were opening the door Jack and Rocket walked in.  
  
"Where do yas tink youse going?" Jack asked Harley.  
  
"Wese going to collect us fifty dollas."  
  
"Hows youse going to do dat?"  
  
"Rat on Sweetz, its fer er arrests." They took a step forward but both Rocket and Jack blocked the door.  
  
"Youse aint ratting on anyone." Rocket shouted. "And if youse do den I'll be poisonally take care of it and den Ise go get Spot and da Brooklyn newsies." Jack looked and nodded in agreement with Rocket.  
  
"Dats right!" Jack said.  
  
"Let dem go you guys, its dere necks their risking." I said.  
  
"And yours." Rocket yelled towards me. I walked over and found my way though Jack and Rocket. I motioned for the newsies to come out with me. When they came out they stood next to me.  
  
"If youse want to rat me den you'll have to soak me foist."  
  
"We just want da money, wese don't want to hoit youse." I slapped him in the back of the head. "Oww…whyse youse do dat?"  
  
"If Ise get arrested den de'll take me to me folks and den dey prolly kill me. Youse guys can't let me go back, Ise woiked too hard to go back to dem."  
  
"We need da money, sellin aint too good lately."  
  
"Ise give you money, youse don't even hafta pay me back. Now, please, tell me, are youse going to rat me out?" I looked over and I could see newsies watching us from the inside of Tibby's.  
  
"Ise don't know Sweetz."  
  
"Listen to me, Ise will do anytin for youse if youse don't go telling on me."  
  
"Anytin?"  
  
"Well, it depends on what it is, but mostly anytin."  
  
"How bout a kiss?"  
  
"No, youse know dat Ise wit Spot, Ise not going to hoit him, and deres no way Ise going to touch you. Pick sometin else."  
  
"I still want da kiss and dats it. Just one peck on da cheek right here." He pointed to his left cheek.  
  
"I aint going to do it."  
  
"Well den youse sleep in me bed tonite." He said in an orderly kind of voice.  
  
"Dats worse den kissing youse. Can youse pick sometin else where it doesn't involve us doing sometin? Like me sellin youse papes, and youse get da money, how bout it?"  
  
"No, Ise either want da kiss or youse sleepin in me bed, or Ise ratting on youse."  
  
"Ise not a piece of meat and Ise just told ya dat Ise wit Spot and dat I wouldn't touch youse. So take dat as a hint and give me sometin else to do."  
  
"Well den were telling on youse, youse have no way of winning!" I saw Jack, Race, Blink, and Mush come out of the restaurant. Jack went up to Harley that was talking to me and pushed him to the ground. Race, Blink, and Mush grabbed the other newsies making sure they didn't run away. "What was dat fer Cowboy?"  
  
"Youse blackmailing er. She tolds ya she had a boyfriend but youse kept pushing er." I looked at him wondering how he knew. "Everyone in Tibby's hoird yas, wese left da door open." Harley stood back up and stared at Jack.   
  
"Dis aint any of youse business! So turn away now and Ise forget youse were her."  
  
"Youse got to be kiddin me, dis is bout me friends and how dey should trust us and wese gonna make sure dat no one is ratted out. Youse hear me?" The other newsies nodded and then I saw Harley clench his fist and pull his arm back when Jack wasn't looking. Without think I jumped onto Harley and started to punch him in the stomach. Jack tried pulling us apart but he couldn't. I heard more newsies come out of the restaurant to watch. I kept punching Harley in the stomach until he punched me in the jaw.  
  
"Youse son of a bitch, youse just didn't do dat!" I screamed and hit him harder. I kneed him in the groin and I pushed him off of me. Jack helped me up and stood me in back of him. Harley got up and yelled,  
  
"Youse aint safe Sweetz. Youse neva will be." He ran off into the streets. Jack looked to some newsies and said,  
  
"Chase him into Spots territory and makes sure he gets dealt wit!" The newsies started to chase him.   
  
"What should wese do bout dese guys Jack?" said Mush.  
  
"Wese promise dat we aint going to tell, please, trust us."  
  
"Let dem go. But if Sweetz is caught den youse going to be expectin me wit a couple of words." The newsies that Race, Mush, and Blink were holding all nodded. They were all released and they went back into a Tibby's. "Sweetz, youse hungry? You haven't eaten anytin all day and you said dis morning dat you will." All the newsies looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at them.  
  
"Youse such a brudda to me." I looked over at Blink, Mush, and Race, and then Rocket who was over by the door. "Youse all are like family to me and I apprecitate it. Ise mean, no one in me family woulds take cares of me if Ise have a nightmares, but youse guys did." They smiled and we walked into Tibby's and we all sat at a table. (WOW, a first for me!) We sat down and ordered food. I ordered a roast beef sandwich. When the food came all of the guys waited for me to take a bite. I picked up my sandwich and took the biggest bite ever. All the guys and Rocket cheered for me. I smiled while I chewed happy to eat food again. (I never show my teeth when I smile.) When we finished we decided to leave. "Well you guys Ise better be going."  
  
"Where youse going?" Race looked at me questionly.  
  
"Don't tells anyone but Ise going to Brooklyn, cause me mudda is looking for me."  
  
"Oh." He hugged me, and then after that Blink, Mush, and Jack hugged me. I went up to Rocket and gave her a long hug.  
  
"Brooklyn is tough; remember to stay in a group when you go out. Try and stay wit Spot cause he aint let any of his newsies hit on youse, but days only if youse wit him."  
  
"Ya, ya, Ise hear you." We let go of each other. "I'll miss youse. Ise come and visit youse though." We both nodded and I walked off. After about a half an hour I was in the middle of the Brooklyn bridge. I stood there thinking about the first time I had met Spot. If I hadn't have met him then I'd probably be still at the Manhattan bridge feelin bad for myself. What if I hadn't met any newsies? Then I'd be sleeping on the streets. The newsies saved me and look what I've done to them. They have been losing sleep because of me, they have been involved in fights because of me, and then they are always worried about me. I'm stupid. I made them worry about me when my parents came, and then when I stopped eating, and now I'm making them worry about me because my parents are back. I feel like I'm in 'The return of the evil parent's part 2.' My life is so ridiculous. It seems like everything happens to me in one day and then there's nothing else to do for the rest of my life. This sucks. But my life doesn't suck so bad anymore because I was with Spot. I never noticed but we have been going out for about a month now. I didn't know he could go for that long. I smiled to myself and looked up to see the sun setting. It was so beautiful. The sun hid behind some clouds and it became very cold. I better be going to the Lodging House or I'll be sleeping out here. I walked to the end of the bridge and by the time I got there it was pitch black. All I could see was the docks for the Brooklyn newsies and the Lodging House itself. I was starting to get Goosebumps because I was cold and scared. I saw the Lodging House coming closer to me as my pace quickened. I went to the door and found out it was locked. Since all the lights were on I decided to knock on the door real hard. Someone opened the door and looked at me suspiciously.   
  
"Whose are you?"  
  
"Ise Sweetz, Spot here?"  
  
"Ya, he's upstairs playing poker." He took me upstairs. We walked in and we saw a bunch of newsies surrounding two boys. I recognized a voice that rose above the others.  
  
"Ha, beat dat you sucker!" I couldn't help but giggle at Spots remark. I looked over to the guy who had brought me up.  
  
"Youse neva told me your name." I looked at him. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Me name is Tiger, people call me Tigs. So youse really Sweetz?" I nodded.  
  
"Whyse? Youse hoird sometin bout me?"  
  
"Ise only know dat Spot was worried bout youse when youse didn't eat."  
  
"Tanks fer telling me, and Ise apologize dat Ise kind of kept Spots away from heres."  
  
"Don't worries. Ise would stay away too if Ise had a poirty goil like you." He smiled and I blushed.  
  
"Tanks but how much money did Spot gives you to say dat to me?" I laughed and he chuckled.   
  
"Nuttin, you means Ise could be gettings paid fer giving youse compliments?" We smiled at each other until we heard a loud cheer come from the table. We looked over and saw Spot standing on the table holding his winnings. He looked over to Tiger and I and he smiled.   
  
"Every ones, dats Sweetz." He said pointing to me. All the newsies turned their heads and looked at me. Spot jumped off of the table and came over to me and we kissed on the lips. He put his arm around my shoulders holding his winnings in his other hand and he walked me up to some of the newsies.  
  
"Sweetz, dats Spikes, Scraps, Pots, Crabs…" He went on and on and I was already forgetting names. I just smiled and nodded. My cheeks were red by the end of the night because more then half the newsies either kissed my hand or my cheek. (I mean come on, you see the hottest guys of all and they kiss you, yeah I do have a boyfriend, but, wow! They were so cute.) I could feel Spot get angry every time a newsie kissed me. Den I met dis one goil, she didn't look like she felt good but she had that kind of vibe that made you think of her as a nice person. I remembered her name and it was Bambie. I thought it was a cute name. When Spot was done introducing me to his newsies he took me to his room. I saw two separate beds at opposite sides of the bedroom. "Dis is me room. Youse get da bed ova by the window. 


	7. A:N

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, i know i know not many people did but thats why i'm writing this  
  
See I'm always on and always have time to type up things, so I really appreciate all the reviews and stuff  
  
I LOVE U MERP LOL   
  
Well keep reviewing and i will try and get the next chappies up! 


	8. 7

I nodded. I let Spot go and I closed the door. I went back over to Spot and gave him a kiss. We gently swayed onto his bed. We stopped kissing when we heard the door creak open. There stood two newsies. "What is it fellas?" Spot sounded aggravated.  
  
"Bambies sick again and she won't come out of da bathroom." I felt Spot start to get up but I pushed him back down.   
  
"Let me go." Spot nodded while the two newsies showed me where the bathroom was. As soon as I got there I motioned the newsies to leave. I knocked on the door.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its Sweetz, Ise tought dat youse would want a goil to see howse you feel instead of Spots."  
  
"Come in." I opened the door to find Bambie on the floor next to the toilet and sweating.   
  
"Oh my, are youse okay?"  
  
"Ya, but Ise not feelin too good."  
  
"Ise can see dat hold on." I stood back up and went to the door. I opened the door and looked for someone I recognized. I saw Tiger and so I shouted towards him.  
  
"Tiger come here." He looked over and walked up to me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ise need ya to get me a bowl of cold water and put it next to Bambies bed." He nodded he walked away. I closed the door. "Do youse tink you're done?" She laughed and nodded. I went over and helped her up. We walked over to the door and we walked over to her bed. I laid her down and grabbed the washcloth out of my back pocket. Tiger came in with the bowl and placed it on a chair that was next to her bed. I thanked him and he walked away. I took the washcloth and put it in the bowl and squeezed the water. I folded the washcloth and started to wipe away the sweat on her face.  
  
"Youse so sweet."  
  
"Tanks, dats how Ise got my name." I smiled at her.  
  
"Do youse know Rocket?" I nodded. "Well do you know if she's coming back?" I shrugged.  
  
"She's going out wit Jack so she gonna be stayin in Manhattan fer awhile."  
  
"Oh, well tanks fer taking care of me."  
  
"No problem." I smiled at her. "Ise stay her 'til youse fall asleep." She nodded. I put the washcloth in water again and squeezed and put it on her forehead. A couple of minutes later she fell asleep. I pulled the covers over her and took the bowl and washcloth to the tub and dumped the water out. I left the room and went back to Spots room. When I walked in he was in his boxers lying down on his bed reading the newspaper. He looked up and saw me.  
  
"So hows she?"  
  
"She's fine, she's sleeping." He motioned for me to sit on his bed. I went over and my head fell on his lap. He gently smoothed back my hair. I smiled up at him.  
  
"Youse really made an impression."  
  
"What do youse mean?"  
  
"Well, first youse nice to da newsies and den witout hesitation youse help one dats sick, I hoird a lot of compliments bout youse." I smiled.  
  
"Youse were getting jealous when all do'se guys were kissing me!" I giggled.  
  
"No I wasn't." I looked up at him and he looked up and smiled. "A little." I smiled.   
  
"I knew it! I win!" He smiled at me and I sat up and walked over to my bed. "Spot, can Ise youse a shoit of youse?" He nodded and got up and went over his dresser. He threw me a shirt. I started to undress when Spot asked me,  
  
"Should Ise leave?" I shook my head.  
  
"No youse can stay, its not like youse haven't seen boobs before."  
  
"Yeah, youse right."  
  
"Hey!" We laughed and I quickly put on his shirt. "Dat aint funny."  
  
"Den whyse did youse laugh?" I gave him a funny face and he laughed at me. "Haha I win." I rant to him and I tackled him onto his bed. I sat on top of him.  
  
"Win and I always win!" He rolled over and sat on me.  
  
"Now do youse win? Ise don't tink so, Spot wins!" He bent over and kissed me. The door opened again and I looked over to see who it was. It was Tiger looking at us. I pushed Spot off of me and looking embarrassed.   
  
"Spot, wese have a problem."  
  
"What is it Tigs?"  
  
"Bambies stopped breathing. Crow took her down to the hospital and a few followed." I stood up surprised and I ran over to my bed to grab my pants. I put my pants on and ran to where Tiger was. I looked over and Spot was buttoning his shirt. (He did have his pants on.) Tiger, Spot, and I walked over to the hospital and entered and were to wait in the waiting room. We saw the other newsies. I looked at them and they looked like they all needed sleep.  
  
"You all go back and get some sleep. I'll make sure she's okay." They all got up and patted my back and left. I looked over and saw Spot and Tiger. "Youse two can go."  
  
"Ise stay, Tiger you go, you need sleep." Spot said. I smiled because I was glad that he was staying here with me. He knew I had a fear of hospitals and he wanted to make sure that Bambies would be ok. Tiger left and Spot and I were the only newsies left in the waiting room. We sat in chairs next to each other and held hands. We didn't know what to say to each other. So I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and I squeezed his hand harder. We kept squeezing each others hand until I said 'Mercy!' Spot looked pleased that he won. "I win." He whispered to me. I had to laugh. He was so obsessed with winning. I stopped laughing when I saw a doctor come in. I stood up and went over to him; Spot was still holding my hand.   
  
"Am I in the right room? I could have sworn that this room was filled with boys."  
  
"We told dem to go home. So how's Bambies?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine. She's sick but with medication, she'll be fine." I sighed in relief.  
  
"Can wese see her?"  
  
"She asked only to see you; you must be Sweetz, right?"   
  
"Ya." I turned to Spot. "Will youse wait fer me?" He nodded. I turned to look at the doctor again and he took me to Bambies room. I walked in and I saw her hooked up to IV's.  
  
"Hey Sweetz!" She sounded excited to see me which made me feel happy.  
  
"Hey Bambie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, Ise wanted to ask youse a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Can youse go tell Rocket dat I'm here and dat Ise want her to visit me?"  
  
"Sure." A nurse stepped into the room and looked at me.  
  
"Visiting hours is over."  
  
"K, well feels better." Bambie nodded. I walked to the waiting room where Spot was waiting for me. He saw me and walked to me.  
  
"Howse she doing?"  
  
"Good, she's doing fine."  
  
"Good." He said with a sigh of relief. "Now we can go get some sleep."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ise going to Manhattan to get Rocket."  
  
"Youse can do dat tomorrow, Ise wants sleep." Spot whined.  
  
"Ise neva said you had to come wit, youse can go back id youse want. I'll be fine." Spot went to the waiting room door and I followed. I followed him into the parking lot. "Where youse going?" I hope he's not pissed off at me.  
  
"To Manhattan." I smiled.  
  
"So youse don't tell me and den you don't wait fer me and den youse made me tink dat youse mad at me." He walked to me and hugged me.   
  
"Ise neva would be made at you." He kissed my nose. (AWWWW……..HOW CUTE!!!) We wrapped our arms around each other and headed towards Manhattan. When we got to the Brooklyn bridge we stopped in the middle and talked a little bit on how we first thought of each other the first time we met. Then we headed out to Manhattan once again. When we finally got there it was about five o'clock. We knocked on the door and the Kloppmann answered it.  
  
"What are youse doing? I was just bout to go wake up everyone. Come in." We walked in.  
  
"Do youse tink wese can wake dem up?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. Make sure dat Jack wakes up. If he doesn't then get Rocket to wake him up." Spot and I nodded and ran up the stairs and entered the bunkroom. I went straight to Jack's bed. I kneeled down so that I was next to his ear.  
  
"WAKE UP COWBOY!" Jack jumped up, almost hitting his head on the bed above him. He looked over and saw my smiling face.   
  
"Sweetz," he said groaning. "Why youse do dat to me?" I shrugged. He sat up and looked at me. "What are youse doing here anyways?"  
  
"I'm here fer Rocket and da Kloppmann says dat Ise could wake youse up. Spots here too." I pointed to Spot who was by Race's bedside. We heard him scream,  
  
"RACETRACK! GET YOUR LOUSEY ASS OUT OF DIS BED!" Race jumped also and Jack and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Damn you Spot!" Race looked over at me. "Hey Sweetz. Is dis what youse do to yourse friends when youse say youse leaving?"   
  
"Race, youse know I love ya."  
  
"Yeah, and youse also want to see me piss my pants of fear." I laughed so hard that most of the newsies woke up. Jack, Spot, Race and I went to the still sleeping newsies and screamed in their ears. I went over to Rockets bed and shook her awake. She looked up at me. What are youse doing here Sweetz?"  
  
"Bambies in da hospital." At that moment Rocket sat up.  
  
"What happened?" I could tell she was worried.  
  
"Well, I come to da house last night and she was sick and I tought she was okay and she fell asleep, so I got back into my room."  
  
"You mean Spots."  
  
"Whatever, well Tiger came in and he said dat she stopped breathing and dat she was at da hospital. So we went to da hospital, and she's telling to get youse, she wants to talk to youse." Rocket grabbed a re bandana from a chair next to her bed and put it around her neck.  
  
"Well when are wese going?" I ignored the question.  
  
"Is dat Jacks bandana?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me dat he gave it to me so dat everyone knows I'm his."  
  
"Aww…dats so cute." I got up and walked back over to Jacks bed. He was buttoning his shirt. "Youse are so cute!" I said while messing up his hair. He tried to stand up but I pushed him down and I ran over to Rocket. Jack tried to catch me but I'm to fast for him. When Jack came over to Rocket, he gave her a kiss on the lips and on the forehead. He looked at me and I stuck out my tongue. He laughed and messed up my hair." He smiled.  
  
"Jack, Ise going to da hospital, youse wanna come and meet me best friend?" Rocket asked as I looked for Spot.  
  
"Yeah, sures when?" Rocket looked at me fer the answer.  
  
"Meet Spot and I at Tibby's at noon." They nodded. I finally spotted Spot and he was over by some other newsies. "Jack, can Ise sleep in youse bed?" He nodded his head and I went over to Jacks bed and lay on my side. (Rocket had taken my bed) I felt another person come up on the bed and put their arms around my waist. I twisted my head to see Spot smiling at me. He was too good to me. I went back to my original position while he kissed my neck. His lips felt like flower pedals touching my skin. We finally fell asleep and when we woke up we went right to Tibby's without talking on the way. We walked into Tibby's and there I saw my mom. I went for the door but my father was blocking the entry. Then police came out of some doors and had Spot and I surrounded.   
  
"Youse give up Samantha?" My mother asked me.  
  
"Only if you let him go and dat you don't hoit him." My mother nodded and my father pushed Spot out of the restaurant. My mother came up to me with a belt in her right hand. I looked out at Spot and he had a worried face on him. I saw him run off to some newsies out in the streets. They all ran off. Was Spot leaving me? Didn't he love me anymore? I started to cry. I heard my mother crack the belt. I turned all my attention to her. She hit me a couple of times and then my father came and held me down while they brought out a cane and whipped it against my back. I soon passed out from the intense pain from the cane. The next thing I remembered was me being carried into the back of a police cart. I looked down at where I was lying and I could see a puddle of my own blood. I got up and sat oat one of the corners. All of a sudden I saw a bunch of newsies chasing the cart. And Spot was in front. The cart stopped and two policemen exited and began to fight. Spot knocked them both down and he climbed onto the cart while the other newsies took care of the policeman. I was sitting in my corner and I couldn't move. I felt so numb and cold. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier until I fell into a dark place. I heard someone yell my name and I tried to open my eyes but it was useless.   
  
I lifted my eyes slowly and observed the room around me. It was white and when I looked over I could see an IV hooked up to me a few other cords. I saw Spot sitting in a chair next to my bed with his hand on mine. I looked over at the other bed in the room and I saw Bambie. And next to her was Rocket sleeping and then Jack was sleeping the middle of the room in a chair. I smiled. I wanted all of them to get some sleep. So I decided not to say anything. I sat in my bed and thought about how my life has changed. I had Spot and family. Family who I wanted to be around and family that didn't hurt me in any way. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted when a nurse stepped into the room who gave me a bowl of jello. It tasted horrible but I was hungry and I needed to eat something. I moved my hand that was underneath Spot's hand and he woke up.  
  
"Hey." He whispered.   
  
"Hi, go home and why don't youse get some sleep, dat chair doesn't look to comfortable. Wheres everyone?"  
  
"Don't worry bout me and all da newsies are at the lodging house to wait fer some news. Race will be heres later to see yas. Hes worried bout youse. Should I wake up Jackey boy and Rocket?"  
  
"But I do worry bout youse. But please go home and gets some sleep. And don't wakes up anybody. Dey needs sleep too like youse. Youse don't always hafta be my side."  
  
"Youse sure your okay?" He knew that I wasn't acting like myself.  
  
"Youse too good to me Spot." He smiled.  
  
"So does dat mean I win?" I laughed.   
  
"Yeah. So what's going on wit Bambie and Ise?"  
  
"Bambie is fine, she's being released today and youse are going to be released tomorrow since youse were out so long. But youse two will be fine."  
  
"How long was Ise out?"  
  
"About two days."  
  
"Youse gots to be kiddin me."  
  
"No, Ise aint."  
  
"Well at least I gets to leave tomorrow, cause I hates da hospital." I started to cry.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Spot stared at me in concern.   
  
"Ise want to tell ya sometin."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ise love you Spot Conlon, and Ise don't want to loose you ever. Ise afraid dat youse going to leave me and go gets another goil."  
  
"Sweetz, Ise mean Samantha." I smiled. "Ise love you too, and Ise can't live witout youse. Ise almost cried when I pulled youse out of dat cart." Tears filled my eyes. "Ise always be dere for youse and make sure you safe. Ise love you. And even when Ise not around, Ise knows fer a fact dat youse can handle youse self." He jumped on my bed. "Ise love you Sweetz." He took of his necklace with a key on it and put it around my neck. "Dis is a special necklace, it was da first ting I got, it was a box and it opened wit dis key. Da box was filled wit all da stuff dat I take to heart. So youse can say dat dis is da key to my heart." I hugged him with tears running down my cheeks. We pulled away and he wiped away my ears and we kissed. I was so happy. This was the key to my life. Spot's the key to my heart and I never want to loose him. 


	9. 8

A couple of weeks later everyone was okay. Bambie and I were out of the hospital and living in Brooklyn. Bambie became really close with Tiger and hung out all the time. Spot and I were making bets on when the two love birds would hook up. It was night time when I had awakened to the sounds and smells of the newsies playing poker and smoking cigars. Two people were on my bed and they were Rocket and Bambie. Rocket is one of my best friends that live in Manhattan.  
  
"What youse doing here Rocket?" I asked.  
  
"Jack and some of da boys wanted to plays poker. What youse doing sleeping?"  
  
"I was tired after selling." I yawned. I stood up and went to the door. "Let's go and watch da guys." Bambie and Rocket followed me into the bunkroom. We walked in and the room was clouded with smoke. Through the smoke I could see four different games being played. At one table I saw Spot, Race, Tiger, Jack, Mush, and Blink. The other tables were filled with newsies like Snipeshooter, Crabs, Faith (another girl, but no one really liked her), and some other newsies. Rocket, Bambie, and I looked at each other.  
  
"Whyse don't wese have an all goils night." Bambie suggested.  
  
"Good thinking." Rocket said and I nodded my head to show them that I had agreed. "But what should wese do?"  
  
"Whyse don't wese go down ta Medda's. And den wese can treat us to dinner at Jon Pier." I said and Rocket and Bambie both agreed. "Should we tell anyones?" Rocket nodded.  
  
"Yeah, or dey might get worrieds." We all giggled. Rocket went over to Jack and whispered in his ear while Bambie and I hung out by the door. We saw Jack nod and Rocket came back over to us. "Everything is settled. Now let's get outs of here before Ise die of air." We walked down the stairs and still giggling. We made our way over to Medda's. We sat up on the balcony and watched about an hour of the show and then we decided to go eat. We left Medda's and went down the street. It was dark out and the only thing that was helping us decide and where we were, were the street lamps. We made our way to the front of the restaurant and sat in the benches in front.  
  
"That show was awesome, Medda was so pretty." I said.  
  
"Yeah, but who cares. Did youse see do'se boys dat was looking at us? Ise tink dey was checking us out." We giggled. "Okay, dats sounded stupid. Ise hungry lets go in." Rocket said standing up. We all went inside and into a booth that they seated us in.  
  
"Do youse guys get da feeling dat we're being followed?"  
  
"Sweetz, Ise tink youse are getting paranoid." I laughed.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ise going to da bathroom, Ise be right back." Rocket said as she left to go to the bathroom. I turned back to Bambie and we started to talk.   
  
"So….what's going on wit youse and Tiger?"  
  
"Nothing." She blushed. "Wese just friends."  
  
"But youse still want ta get wit him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Ise mean he's nice and all, and sweet, but he's doesn't seem ta be into me."  
  
"Of course he's into youse. Hopefully youse guys gets together soon, so dat wese can all hang out witout da extra tension." We smiled at each other. Our conversation went on forever when we had noticed that Rocket hadn't returned.  
  
"Wheres Rocket?" We looked around the restaurant. "Ise don't see her anywhere's." We both got up and Bambie went to go look in the bathroom, while I went up the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" A tall thin lady asked me.  
  
"Yeah, did youse see a red head leave?"  
  
"The one that you came in with, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh yes, she left with a couple of gentlemen." I stared at her in surprise. I quickly ran to the bathrooms when Bambie walked out.   
  
"She's not dere."  
  
"Ise know. She left wit two guys."  
  
"What? Anyone she knows?"   
  
"Ise don't know. Da lady just said dat she left wit a couple of gentlemen." We walked over to the entrance of the restaurant and looked out. We could hear screaming and yelling coming from an alley way. Bambie and I looked at each other and ran for the alley. We could Rockets voice and some other voices that we hadn't recognized.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"No, you're coming with me. You belong with me."  
  
"No Ise don't. Ise don't belong to anyone. "  
  
"Well, dat aint what your daddy told me."  
  
"What did he tell you den? Dat you're an asshole. Or maybe he told you dat Ise aint worth shit. Which one is it?"  
  
"The second one." We heard a slap. "And don't talk to me in dat language." Bambie and I ran into the alley and we saw a man holding Rocket and the other one in front of her.  
  
"Hey let go of her." Bambie shouted. The guy facing Rocket turned around. "Ise mean it. Let go of her." The guy that was facing Rocket started to charge for us while the other guy held Rocket. The guy tackled both of us down and he rolled over. Bambie started to punch and kick him until he doubled over with pain. Then we both went after the second guy. We circled him and I kicked him in the back which made his grip loosen. We saw Rocket elbow the guy in the stomach and then stepped onto his foot. He went and grabbed his foot and Rocket punched him into the face. He fell over still holding onto his foot. Rocket grabbed both Bambie and my hands and ran. We stopped right in front of the Lodging House so we could catch our breathes. "So, what just happened back dere?" Rocket sat down on the stairs.  
  
"Ise guess Ise have a little bit of explaining to do." She took her hand and wiped off the blood that was coming from her lip. We sat next to her. "Okay, dat was me ex boyfriend and his buddy."  
  
"Oh, well dats all youse need to say." We smiled at each other and walked inside. We went into the bunkroom and noticed that there was only one table being occupied. But we couldn't find any of the people that we wanted to talk to. So we went into the room where Spot and I shared a bedroom. We opened the door and saw that there were people in there.   
  
"Heya goils, have a nice night?" Spot said while he was sitting on his bed playing a card game with Race. Rocket walked in and all the guys stared at her.   
  
"What da hell happened to youse?" Jack stood up and walked over to Rocket.  
  
"Ise fine, just met up wit some people's dat Ise didn't want to see again." Rocket and Jack whispered in each others ears until they saw us staring at them. Jack took Rockets hand and went up to the roof.  
  
"Well, was it me, or was dat a little rude." Everyone looked at me and laughed. "What?" I went over to Spot and sat next to his bed. Bambie went over and pulled up a chair to my bed that was being occupied by Tiger, Mush, and Blink. "So how was your night?" Spot looked at me and smirked.  
  
"Lets just sat dat Ise won enough money so dat Ise don't hafta sell for da next week." I smiled at him. I got up and walked over to my bed. I opened my dresser and got out some cigars. I passed one to each of the guys and then went over to the window. "Where's youse going?"  
  
"Ise going to see what de're doing." Everyone laughed in encouragement. I climbed the fire escape and peeked over the roof. I sat on the top step and listened to Rocket and Jacks conversation.   
  
"Ise just don't know what to do anymore." I heard her cry. I looked over and saw Rocket crying into Jack's shirt. "Ise thought dat Ise could deal wit dis, but, Ise don't know." Jack hugged her tighter.  
  
"So youse telling me dat dis guy Andrew, is stalking you."   
  
"Not really." They let go of each other. "Youse see, Ise break up wit him and den went to me pops. He threw me against da wall and dats when Ise went to Bambie for help."  
  
"What did he do to youse?" Jack said with rage against the guy who had hurt Rocket.  
  
"He always said to me like he owned me. He was kind of possessive over me. He wouldn't let me talk to guys, and den when Ise said dat Ise wanted a night alone, he would fine me. Den one night it just went to far."  
  
"What happened?" Jack said with concern in his eyes.  
  
"One night he came over to my house, and he wanted something dat Ise didn't want to give him. So Ise kicked him and ran for me house." I saw Jack clench his hands.  
  
"If he ever comes near youse again den Ise going ta beat da shit out of him." Rocket smiled and threw her arms over Jacks neck.   
  
"Ise love youse."  
  
"Ise love youse too." Jack bent his head they kissed. I quietly snuck back downstairs with tears in my eyes. I climbed into Spots room and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and wiped away my tears. I went back into Spots room and everyone stared. Race had pulled up a chair to Spots bed so that I could sit on Spots bed.  
  
"What happened?" Race asked.  
  
"Ise just hoird da sweetest ting." I smiled and laid on Spots bed so that my head and feet were hanging off the edge.  
  
"Did youse have a good time listening to us?" I looked over and there was Jack and Rocket.  
  
"Hows did youse know?"  
  
"Wese know you. Youse neva misses an opportunity like dat." She turned to jack and whispered, "Ise tired, can youse sleep wit me?" He nodded and they left for the other bunkroom.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to bed too." said Tiger who was followed by Race, Mush, Blink, and Bambie. Spot and I were the only ones left in the room. For some weird reason my heart sank and I grabbed the key around my neck that Spot had given to me. I sat up and looked around the room.  
  
"What youse looking fer?"  
  
"Ise don't know." Spot crawled over so that he was next to me.  
  
"Youse okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Ise just worried." I turned to see Spots face. I looked into his eyes and I felt safe. We both leaned in and kissed. After a couple of minutes later I pulled away and went over to my dresser and got out a shirt. I quickly put on my shirt and I sat on my bed.  
  
"Youse want to sleep wit me?"  
  
"We haven't slept in da same bed fer like weeks."  
  
"Ise know Ise miss holding youse." I smiled and blushed.  
  
"How in da woild did youse become da leada of Brooklyn?" I walked over to his bed. "Youse don't seem tough to me." He lifted the covers and I slipped into his bed. He started to kiss me when he tried unbuttoning my shirt. I know Spot too well and I knew what he wanted to do. (HINT HINT, CAN YOU GUESS?) "Spot, stop. Ise can't."  
  
"Whyse not?"  
  
"Cause, dis is da reason Ise don't sleep wit youse." I got up and walked back over to my bed. "Youse always trying shit wit mes." I grabbed my pillow and my blanket and went up the fire escape. I found a corner that I could sleep by. I woke up to the sounds of the newsies jumping out of their beds and yelling at each other. I sat up and looked over to see the beautiful morning sky. I went back down into Spots room and he was nowhere to be found. I quickly got dressed and went to go find Bambie and Rocket. I wasn't looking on where I was going because I ran into Race.  
  
"Heya Sweetz."  
  
"Hi, youse going back today?"  
  
"Yeah, but Jack and Rocket are staying here."  
  
"Dats good cause Ise wondering if Ise could stay in Manhattan fer a couple of days?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He smiled at me and left. I went back into my room and put some clothes into a bag.  
  
"Wheres youse going?" I turned around to see Spot.  
  
"Ise going to Manhattan fer a couple of days, or do Ise need permission?" I quickly finished packing and headed towards the door where Spot was standing.  
  
"Wese need ta talk." I backed up and he closed the door. "Ise wants ta say sorry." 


	10. A:N

I dont' know what to do, i typed up the whole story and i have an epilogue, but i don't know if i should end it, i don't even know if people are reading it. Writing stories makes me happy and its better then doing anything else, so why do i put so much stress on myself?  
  
Anyways, the next chapter is dedicated to Bounce and Merp! I love them both lol :-D  
  
Well anyways I guess I will update the next chapter since I already dedicated it!  
  
Love always  
  
SaMi~! 


	11. 9

"It's okay."  
  
"So youse not going to Manhattan no more?"  
  
"No I'm still going."  
  
"Whyse?"  
  
"Cause Ise have friend's dere who I miss." I opened the door and out of the Lodging House catching up to Race and the other guys.  
  
"Hey you made it." Race said.  
  
"Barely. Spot didn't want me to come."  
  
"Hes worried dat I'll steal ya." Mush said putting his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah right, youse too much like me brudda." We laughed and headed to the Manhattan Lodge. We finally made it to the lodge and we noticed that the door was open. We cautiously entered the doorway and were stopped by a short, brown-haired man who had the look of a mad man. The Kloppmann came from behind us and closed the door.  
  
"Have you seen a red head girl and goes by the name of Heather Elizabeth Ledger?" I decided to speak up first.  
  
"Ise don't know anybody by dat name." I said honestly.  
  
"Well she's my daughter and she's been missing for quite awhile, and I am worried that something terrible happened."  
  
"Ise sure she's okay. Where else have youse looked?"  
  
"Well, if Ise know her den she's probably with her friend, Elyse. And Ise think she is over at the Brooklyn Lodging House. So Ise going there next." I looked around at the newsies who looked back and wondering if I had a plan.  
  
"Whyse don't we have one of our newsies go ova dere and look. Dat way youse can cover more ground."  
  
"Okay, now remember, call the police once you find her and I'm warning you." I looked at him. "She can put up a fight." I nodded and I pointed to Specs, Dutchy, Boots, and Itey and shouted towards them.   
  
"Youse four go to Brooklyn and makes sure day dey tells yas da truth." I winked at them and they nodded. They left and all the newsies went upstairs. Rockets father just stood there staring at me.  
  
"Are you sure that you haven't seen her?"  
  
"Yes, of coise, Ise not in da position to lies to yas." He nodded and left. I turned around to Race staring at me.  
  
"Whets are wese going to do'se?"  
  
"Don't worries about it. If somehow dey gets caught, den I'll make a deal dat no one can resist." I looked over at the Kloppmann and then headed upstairs to an empty bunk. I fell right to sleep when I hit the bed. The next morning I woke up to Dutchy's dace.  
  
"Hey dere."  
  
"What da hell, what do youse want?"  
  
"Rocket, Jack, and Bambies wants ta know if dey should stay in Brooklyn or not."  
  
"What does Jack tink?"  
  
"He says what youse say he says." (Not owned by me)  
  
"Damn it, well, let me tink." I sat up and let Dutchy sit on my bed. "Dey should stay dere. Cause Spot and dem can hide dem."  
  
"Youse sure dats a good plan?"  
  
"No, but what do wese hafta lose?"  
  
"Rocket."  
  
"Well what do yas tink?"  
  
"Ise tink dat Bambie and Jack come here and youse can stay wit Rocket in Brooklyn. Dat ways she has someone to talk to.  
  
"Whyse should Ise go to Brooklyn?"  
  
"Cause Spots dere."  
  
"So, what's dat suppose to mean? Do youse tink dat Ise go wherever Spot goes?" He shook his head. "Good. Now whyse would Jackey boy and Bambies come here?"  
  
"Cause Rockets pops knows Bambies and wese don't want dem both to get caught. And if Jack stays wit Rocket den he might blur Rockets vision."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Basically Jackey will try ta impress her and take hers out when she needs protecting."  
  
"Youse do have a brain."  
  
"Tanks." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Ise didn't mean it dat way."  
  
"Den what do youse mean?"  
  
"Well, wit day brain of youse, wese could've done something more…more…smarter den my plan when me pops came."  
  
"Yeah." He got up while I went into the washroom to get ready. While I was brushing my teeth, I got into a deep thought. Am I happy? Of course. And for once, the attention isn't on me. But what am I going to do with Spot? I'll write him a note that Race can take to him. I finished washing up and went downstairs and grabbed a pencil and some stationary off the Kloppmann's desk. That's when I started to write.  
  
Dear Spot,  
  
Ise care fer youse a lot and what happened before Ise left made me feel uncomfortable. Dats da second time dat Ise didn't feel safe in youse presence. If youse want it dat bad den find another goil, cause Ise not ready. Make youse decision, I still love youse,  
  
Sweetz  
  
I looked up and saw Race standing there.   
  
"Hey Race, can youse do me a favor?" He nodded. "Can youse give dis to Spot?"  
  
"Sure. Ise was just going back ta get Jack and Bambies. Can Ise read it? Dats only if youse say so." I nodded. He took the note out of my hand and read it. He looked stunned and that's when I felt his hand on my head. "Youse okay?" I nodded and he left. A couple of minutes had passed and all the newsies started to go out. I was the last one out. I haven't sold in awhile in Manhattan so I was excited. I got up to Mr. Wiesel.  
  
"50 papes please."  
  
"50 papes for da girl." He yelled towards Morris.  
  
"Heya Sweetz, how's youse been doing?"  
  
"Not bad Morris. Youse?"  
  
"Not bad me self. Youse want ta hang out tonight?"  
  
"And do what?" Morris' eyes lit up in hope.  
  
"Go ta Medda's."  
  
"Sure whyse not." I heard some newsies gasp. I picked up my papers and waited for everyone else to leave. That's when Mush came up to me.  
  
"What are youse doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Youse going on a date wit Morris."  
  
"Wese hanging out no big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal." He's voice got louder. "Dat was Morris."  
  
"Mush settles down. Ise knows how to handle myself."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Ise can."  
  
"No youse can't. Don't' youse get it? Every time youse run into Oscar and Morris dey go easy on youse." That was it. I couldn't handle it anymore. So I pushed Mush and to my surprise he pushed back. "Youse don't want ta do dis." Mush said to me with his hands ready to fight.  
  
"Your rights, Ise don't." I turned around and walked to my old selling spot. All I could think about was Mush. He was ready to fight me. Maybe he doesn't trust me. Or maybe I put too much trust into him. I finished selling my papers around noon and headed to Tibby's. I walked in and I sat down in a booth. I stared out of the window with tears in my eyes. Everything was falling apart. There was Spot, Mush, Rocket, and Bambie to think about. And here I am pitying myself. I quickly wiped my tears away and looked around Tibby's. No one sat by me. I felt like such an outsider. That's when I saw my brother outside. I ran out and jumped in front of him. He jumped. (Of course) "Hi, what youse doing here?"  
  
"Ise need ta know what Ise should tell Heathers father bout er whereabouts."  
  
"Tell him dat we haven't seen er, hoird of er, nuttin, and when did youse get an accent?"  
  
"Ever since Ise joined da Lodging House in Queens."  
  
"Dats great." I hugged him. "Whyse didn't youse join da Manhattan or Brooklyn?"  
  
"Cause Ise would have felt weird. Ise sorry dat Ise would hoit youse afta pops."  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry bout it." We smiled at each other. "Youse hungry?"  
  
"No, Ise gots ta be going anyways. See yas soon."  
  
"K, byes." My brother walked away and yet again I was standing alone. I went back into Tibby's and went over to my empty booth. I was sitting there for awhile when Mush walked in. He sat on the opposite side of me. We both sat there in silence.  
  
"Ise sorry." Mush said.  
  
"Whyse? Youse don't trust me. So whyse you sorry if youse were defending yousself?"  
  
"Ise do trust youse but…Ise don't know. Ise tink Ise went overboard. Ise just don't want yas ta get hoit. Youse like me sista."  
  
"And youse like me brudda." We smiled at each other and we started to have a good conversation. When we were done I hung out with Mush at his selling spot until he was done. When we were all done we went to the Lodging House and we played poker. It was about eight o'clock when I saw Race returning with Jack, Bambie, Tiger, Dutchy, and Spot. Then I saw Boots at the door and he shouted,  
  
"Sweetz, Morris is here." I stood up and walked to the door where I saw everyone with their mouths opened. Spot grabbed my wrist and we just looked at each other. I could tell he was hurt. I pulled my wrist away from him and walked downstairs to where Morris was waiting.  
  
"Youse look poirty."  
  
"Tanks."  
  
"Youse ready?" I looked back up to Spot and then to Morris.  
  
"Yep." Morris and I headed towards Medda's and we had a really good conversation. We arrived at Medda's and Morris was acting like a real gentleman. When we left we noticed that it was midnight. Morris walked me to the Lodging House and he whispered,  
  
"Good night Sweetz." I turned around and the door was opened to Spots face.  
  
"Heya Spots. Wese need ta talk."  
  
"Youse tink?" He said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, but Ise tired. Can wese do it tomorrow, Ise mean later today?"  
  
"Fine." He said in a non-feeling way. I entered the Lodging House and went upstairs to my bed. I climbed in and fell asleep to Spot whistling. I woke up extra early and went over to Jacks bed. I kneeled down and screamed,  
  
"FIRE!!!" Jack jumped up hitting the bed above him. He heard me giggling and he gave me the middle finger. "Well if dats how youse feel den Ise leave ya alone." I stood up and went to the showers. Once I was done showering and clothed all the newsies had awaken. I was combing out my hair when Jack came up to me.  
  
"Ise sorry."  
  
"I'm hearing dat way too often." he smirked.  
  
"Well, Ise am."  
  
"So is everyone else." He messed up my hair. I grabbed his collar.  
  
"Don't mess wit me hairs today Jackey boy!" I let go of him and went up to the roof. I needed air, I needed a bubble, and I needed Spot. Huh?!? I didn't think that. I wonder how Rockets doing. If anything happened to her then I will…like…die. She's my best friend and I don't think I could live with myself if I knew she was dead. I started to cry and fell into a human ball. I pulled my legs tighter to my chest and I kept rocking myself. I must've stayed up there for hours because it was getting dark. I heard footsteps on the fire escape so I looked over and there stood Spot, Jack, Race, and Mush. Oh god, my heart sank and now I'm shaking of fear and nervousness. When more than two people come up at a time, then you know it's bad. Okay Samantha, just stay calm and sit there. Maybe they don't see you. Yeah right. I'm up there curled up in a ball with a tearstained face. Sure they don't see you. Oh god, Spot looks pissed, so does Jack, so does Mush, so does Race. Damn it! I'm going to get it. The four boys sat right in front of me and looked at me. I grabbed my knees and pulled them in tighter and put my head on my lap. Okay, this is my plan. On the count of three, run. Okay? Okay. One…….Two……Three. I quickly stood up and started to run for the fire escape when Mush and Jack lifted me up and pushed me to the ground. Aren't brothers nice? (Hehehehehe….I can't help but laugh at this) I started to crawl to the fire escape but I was cut off by Race who stood there. "Damn it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I decided to give up and I went and sat against the ledge.   
  
"What youse doing?" Spot said.  
  
"Trying to get away from youse people."  
  
"Whyse may I ask?" Jack said.  
  
"Cause its neva good when all youse come up and talks to me." The tension was lifted when Mush laughed. I put my hands to my face and started to crack up. When I let my hands down I was still cracking up. I stopped when I saw a shooting star up in the sky. I closed my eyes. I wish that all my friends are going to be okay. I opened my eyes again and saw everyone staring at me. "So…..what's going on?"  
  
"Well, youse need ta go to Brooklyn and youse been moody and Ise just wondering whether your okay or not?" Race said.  
  
"Ise fine, now what da hell do da otha three of youse want?"  
  
"Well, youse owe me a conversation." Spot said.  
  
"Youse seemed mad at mes today, and Ise just wanted to know if wese okay?" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah we're fine."  
  
"And since everyone else was coming up, Ise decided dat Ise wanted to come up." Mush said.  
  
"Okay den. So all youse can leave cept Spot because Ise promised him dat Ise was going ta talk to him today." Jack, Race, and Mush left and Spot and I were left. Boy, do I feel awkward. I got up and I walked back over to my corner. The corner where Spot and I first got together. Spot stayed standing until I motioned him over to the spot next to me. Spot sat down and he took off his hat. His brown hair swayed into his eyes. I looked at him and he could tell that I was hurting.   
  
"So." Spot said.  
  
"So…..um….yeah." We giggled. "I'm sorry fer the note."  
  
"Yeah, Ise sorry too."   
  
"Do youse know how many times people have said dat to me today? It's getting old. And youse don't hafta apologize as long as you know Ise love you." 


	12. 10

"Okay den. Ise love you too."  
  
"You're not yourself."  
  
"What do'se youse mean?"  
  
"Youse not acting like da tough, rough, cute Brooklyn newsie dat Ise know and love." He smirked.  
  
"I am cute."  
  
"Yeah." I giggled. "And youse also egoistical."  
  
"Tanks. So…when do youse want ta head back ta Brooklyn?"  
  
"Tonight." I stood up. "Can't leave me goil Rocket alone. By the way, whyse Tiger here?"  
  
"Bambies and him gots together on da way here. And he's wanted to come and Ise didn't have da heart to say no."  
  
"Awww…..youse not have da heart to say no." We walked downstairs and out of the Lodging House. We stopped on the Brooklyn Bridge because I felt that I was being followed. We stopped in the middle, and looked down in the water. I could see the moon's reflection and it looked so peaceful. "Youse want to hear a joke?" Spot looked at me.  
  
"Sure, whyse not."  
  
"What's the easiest way to put a giraffe in a fridge?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You open the door and let it in." Spot chuckled.  
  
"Dat was lame."  
  
"No it wasn't. It was brilliant. I win."  
  
"No youse don't."  
  
"Yeah. Fine heres another one. How do youse get a broken-armed goil out of da tree?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Youse wave to er."   
  
"Now dat was funny." We looked at each other and smiled. We grabbed a hold of each others hands and started to walk back to the Lodging House. We went inside and walked upstairs. I let go of Spot's hand and looked for Rocket. I couldn't find her anywhere so I went up to the roof. I saw someone cry in a corner with a blanket over them.   
  
"Are youse okay?" The person stopped crying and took the blanket off. "Rocket? Youse okay?" I ran to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah. Ise don't know what's wrong wit me."  
  
"Nuttin wrong wit youse. Youse are just fine."  
  
"Den whyse did Jack leaves me?"  
  
"It had nuttin to do wit youse. It was my decision and he wants to keeps youse safe."  
  
"Youse da one dat sent Jack aways? How could youse?"  
  
"Easy, everyone knows Jack. Jack would have taken youse places when wese are supposed to be protecting yas." She stood up.  
  
"Youse had no right!"  
  
"Do youse want ta die?" I stood up. "Ise did dis to protect youse."  
  
"So its okay fer youse to be by yer man but Ise can't be my man."  
  
"No, Ise didn't want ta come back. Bambie and Jack had to go cause if youse pops show up over dere den dey'll tink dat Bambie don't know nuttin. Cause dey will be tinking dat youse wit Bambie. And Ise already explained bout Jackey boy."  
  
"Youse jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Of what?"  
  
"Dat Ise wit Jack. Youse want him don't youse?"  
  
"No, he's like me brudda."  
  
"Do youse see dis?" She grabbed the red bandana around her neck. "Dis means I'm Jacks. So back off."  
  
"Ise told yas, Ise don't want him."  
  
"Yas roight." I grabbed her shoulders so that she was looking at me.  
  
"Ise don't like him dat way. Ise love Spot. Youse know dat." She got out of my grasp and she smacked me in the face. I hung my head. "Ise aint gonna fight youse."  
  
"Really?" She kneed me in the stomach. I stood up and ran down the fire escape into the bunkroom and Rocket was on my trail. Rocket tackled me and we were rolling over the bunkroom until Spot and Crabs broke us up.  
  
"What da hell is dis Rocket? Sweetz?" Spot yelled.   
  
"She tinks dat Ise want Jack. She's gone nuts!" I said.  
  
"She does to want Jack or she wouldn't have sent him away from me."  
  
"If Ise wanted him wouldn't Ise have sent him somewhere where Ise was staying? And plus everyone knows dat Jacks like me brudda."  
  
"You whore!" Rocket yelled. Spot went up to her face.  
  
"Don't youse eva call er dat again or youse out." She nodded. Spot turned around and she murmured,  
  
"Fine, stick up fer dat backstabbing whore." Crabs grabbed me before I could lunge at her. Rocket was being pulled back by the other newsies.   
  
"Ise not a whore! Ise gonna beat yer ass fer dat!" Two more newsies had to come and restrain me. They took me into Spots room and closed the door and guarded it from the inside until Spot gave them more instructions. I could hear Rocket and Spot yelling at each other in the other room.   
  
"What da hell youse trying ta pull here Rocket?"  
  
"Ise want Jack back."  
  
"So youse trying ta get rid of Sweetz?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a worthless whore."  
  
"Youse walking on thin ice here, youse know dat she's me goil."  
  
"She's also Morris'."  
  
"How do youse know?"   
  
"Oscar told me. Dey went on a date right when youse got ta da Lodging House,"  
  
"No dey was hanging out as friends."  
  
"Hanging out? Youse believe dat shit. Youse can't trust er. She's trying ta get all da guys fer herself." Who was this? This couldn't be Rocket. She was so nice to me and I even considered her as a best friend. That was it. I'm getting Jack back. But how? The door was guarded from the inside. Well two against one won't be so bad. I stood up and went for the door.   
  
"Can Ise go talk ta da Kloppmann please?"  
  
"Wese walk yas past da door."  
  
"Okay." It didn't really matter to me. They walked me to the stairs making sure that I wasn't going to tackle Rocket. I walked towards the door and opened it. I sprinted out and I could hear voices yelling for me. I ran for about ten minutes and started to walk. I looked back to see if anyone was following me when I bumped into someone. I turned around to see Morris' face and Oscar standing next to him. "Hey guys. Wese need ta talk."  
  
"After Ise beat youse up." Oscar said but Morris pushed him away. "Youse protecting er now?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a friend." I smiled at him in appreciation.   
  
"Fine, but youse won't be safe when he's gone." Oscar turned and walked off.  
  
"So youse needed sometin?"  
  
"Yeah, one of youse told Rocket dat Ise going out wit youse and dat wese went on a date."  
  
"Ise sorry, dat was me brudda. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth."  
  
"Can youse do me anudda favor?" He nodded. "Can youse take me to da Manhattan Lodge?"  
  
"Sure, den Ise gots ta be going, cause Ise gots ta go back to da Brooklyn Lodge." We started to walk.   
  
"Whyse?"  
  
"Ise gots ta fix dis ting bout youse and me so dat Spot aint mad at youse."  
  
"Why youse being so nice?"  
  
"Cause youse had it hard wit me already and Ise giving youse a break." We talked forever until we arrived at the Lodge. I softly knocked on the door and turned to Morris.  
  
"Tanks, Ise owe you."  
  
"No, dis is on da house." He smiled and left. I turned around and knocked on the door again but this time a little harder. The door opened and there stood Tiger with his shirt off. "Hey."  
  
"What da hell you ding here?" He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Rocket and I got into a fight and Ise here ta talk to Jack." I went inside and he closed the door. I looked at the clock and it said six thirty (obviously in the morning). "Did Ise wake you up?"  
  
"No da Kloppmann did. Ise just hoird da door foirst."  
  
"Well youse can go upstairs and get ready."  
  
"Should Ise get Jack?"  
  
"No Ise catch him when he's coming down."  
  
"You aint coming up." I shook my head. He shrugged and ran upstairs. I went over and sat on the bench that was over by the door. My eye lids were getting heavy and I didn't think I could stay up any longer. I haven't eaten or slept for awhile. I wanted to cry because I was in so much pain but I held it back. I soon fell asleep on the bench and was awaken by Jack. I looked at him and all he could yell was,  
  
"FIRE!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Tiger here says dat youse want ta talk to me." I nodded.   
  
"Yeah, youse goilfriend tinks dat Ise trying to steal youse so wese got into a fist fight last night and den Ise had to be guarded cause Ise was bout to hoit er when she called me a whore and Ise came here to tell ya dat youse should stay wit Rocket and ta keep er away from me."  
  
"I fell back asleep and my head hit the bench pretty hard. I felt like I had slept for days but it turns out that my 'days' were hours. I woke up to Bambies face.  
  
"Hey, youse awake." I sat up.  
  
"Ise guess so."  
  
"Youse hungry, tired, thirsty, what? Whatever it is I'll get it."  
  
"Ise hungry, but dats me fault fer not eating fer da past couple of days, Ise tired cause Ise haven't had good nights. Ise thirsty cause Ise hasn't had anytin to drink on my ways over here." She smiled.  
  
"Well den lets go to Tibby's." I stood up right away and I was practically skipping to Tibby's. We went inside Tibby's and all the newsies were already there.  
  
"Heya Sweetz." A few newsies yelled towards me. I just waved and smiled. Bambie and I walked over to a table where Tiger, Race, Mush, and Blink were sitting. We sat down and everyone greeted us. I sat in between Race and Blink.  
  
"Heya Blink. Where da hell has youse been?"  
  
"Da Queens." I put my head on Races shoulders and closed my eyes and yawned.  
  
"Whyse?"  
  
"Ise playing poker wit me buddy."  
  
"Fun, fun." A waitress came over and took everyone's order. She looked at me and I said, "A turkey sandwich wit some ice water." She nodded and walked away. "Blink."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Youse said Queen's roight?"  
  
"Yeah whyse?"  
  
"Do youse know a David? He's short, has dark brown to blackish hair with brown eyes." I lifted my head off of Races shoulder and looked at Blink.  
  
"Yeah, dey calls him Soccer."  
  
"Dats me brudda."  
  
"Youse kidding me."  
  
"Nope, see afta me pops beat me up den my brudda would come in and practice kicking. So I was da soccer ball. And he stopped afta awhile and he ran away."  
  
"Dat sonuva bitch."  
  
"Yeah he is. Get it. Son of a bitch. Okay I'm done. But me brudda's really nice though."  
  
"So Ise don't hafta beat da shit out of him when he comes?"  
  
"What do youse mean when he comes?"  
  
"Hes staying here fer two nights, He needed a place to stay cause his, Ise mean yours parents are looking fer him."  
  
"Cool." I smiled. We talked for about ten more minutes until all our food came. We ate our lunch. "Hey you guys, wheres Jack?"  
  
"He went ta Brooklyn ta talk to his goil." Race said.   
  
"Oh." Later that night we went back to the lodging house (Manhattan) and played poker. "I win!" I was playing poker with Race and Mush. I grabbed my winnings and started to pile the change into piles. I sorted them out by pennies, dimes, and nickels. I felt so rich.  
  
"Youse want ta play again?" Race asked.  
  
"Sure, deal me in." Race shuffled the cards and handed them out. I looked at my cards and I knew there wasn't any way of me winning, even if I did bluff. "Ise fold." I picked up my winnings and put it into my hat that was laying on my old bed. I sat on the edge of my bed holding my hat. I looked at my hat and I remembered when I had gotten the hat. I went shopping with Rocket and she was the one that picked it out. Everything was so different now. Rocket was different, which scared me. It didn't seem like Rocket. She was never mad at me before. I should be the one that should be mad at her; I'm the only one that can hold a grudge. (Just kidding, LOL) Tears were forming in my eyes. I placed my hat on my bed and went into my back pocket where I grabbed the necklace that Spot gave me. I took it off when I went with Morris to Medda's. I held it in my hands feeling the keys ridges. I then put the necklace on. I sat there staring into space. My thoughts were coming much quickly now. My eyes were watering and I tried to keep my tears back but it was to late. I had blinked and tears had fallen on to my lap. Newsies were entering the bunkroom and the noise level grew intensely loud. I grabbed my hat and put it on my lap. I then went underneath my pillow and grabbed my matchbox. Then I kneeled down and went under my mattress and grabbed my last cigar. I stood up and a few newsies looked at me. I put my cigar in my mouth and smoked it for a second, and then I grabbed my hat and blanket and went on the fire escape. I closed the window after me and sat down on the cold metal stairs. I was smoking my cigar when the window had opened. A head popped out and they looked at me.  
  
"Heya Sweetz."  
  
"Heya Jackey boy." He climbed out. "Close da window." He turned around and closed the window.   
  
"Youse smoke?"  
  
"Yeah. Ise had been smoking fer months."  
  
"Ise neva noticed."  
  
"So how's Rocket? Done tinking dat Ise want youse." Jack smirked. "What? Youse tink dat?"  
  
"No, Ise know dat youse don't like me in dat way."  
  
"Den whyse you smiling?"  
  
"Cause, Rocket was…how can Ise say dis. Drunk and emotional."  
  
"Wow…still doesn't give er da right ta call me a whore."  
  
"Yeah, dat was out of line. Guess who turned up dere though?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Morris Delancy. He had a talk wit Spot."  
  
"Ise know, he told me."  
  
"Yeah, well dey were talking fer bout an hour bout youse."  
  
"Well dats always a good ting." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually dis time it was. And youse were right before." I looked at him and took the cigar out of my mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Youse were right. Morris can be a good guy if he tries." I smiled at him and put the cigar back into my mouth. "Ise going back inside, oh yeah. Someone's here fer youse. I'll send dem out." I nodded while Jack went back inside. I sat there for a couple more minutes shivering. The blanket that was over me wasn't keeping me warm. I kept smoking my cigar until another head popped out.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Youse smoke?"  
  
"Ever since Ise ran away."  
  
"Oh. Ise did say sorry fer da way Ise treated youse before."  
  
"Yeah, and Ise said it was okay. Youse going ta come out here?"  
  
"No, but Ise know someone who will." He put his head back into the bunkroom. Another head popped out and it was Spot.  
  
"Youse always there when Ise need ya." He smirked and put his head back into the bunkroom. I waited a couple of minutes and out popped Spots head with no hat on and he brought out a blanket. He threw me the blanket and sat on the railing.   
  
"Give me dat cigar." I handed it to him. He looked at it like he was inspecting it. He threw the cigar over the railing and the cigar fell to the ground.  
  
"Whyse did youse do dat?"  
  
"Youse shouldn't smoke."  
  
"And whyse not?"  
  
"Cause Ise don't kiss goils who smoke. Youse changed."  
  
"Yeah and dats so bad?"  
  
"Well, Ise feel like wese aint together."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well youse hanging out wit Morris, youse leave wit out telling mes, getting into trouble. And why da hell did youse have Morris come talk ta me?"   
  
"Ise didn't, he was on da way when Ise saw him."  
  
"Ise just worried bout yas."  
  
"Ise know. Its dat everything is going weird. Ise still can't believe youse threw my cigar." I giggled.   
  
"Get over it." He smiled at me.  
  
"Youse cold?" I threw him back the blanket. He caught the blanket and walked over to me and we shared his blanket. I leaned up on him and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Youse really should go inside, your lips are blue and your shivering." I looked over and him and I kissed him. We kissed until we heard three voices open the window.  
  
"Damn its cold out here."  
  
"Yeah, sure is Blink. Heya Sweetz and Spot." We just waved while we kissing.  
  
"Boy, dey aint gonna stop. Come on Race, Blink, lets go in."  
  
"Okay Jackey boy." They went back in and closed the window. Spot and I were still kissing when we heard people yelling from the inside. We stopped kissing and went inside. There stood Rockets father cornering Jack.  
  
"Where da hell is she?"  
  
"Ise don't know what youse talking about."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Hey leave him alone." I shouted. I walked over and Spot grabbed my hand and came with me.  
  
"What youse say goil?" He left Jack and walked up to me.   
  
"Ise said leave him alone. If youse want sometin den youse ask me."  
  
"Where's Heather?"  
  
"Ise told yas. No one here knows er."  
  
"Your lying to me. Now I came here to find a goil who goes by the name Sweetz."  
  
"Ise Sweetz."  
  
"Well den, where's Heather?"  
  
"Ise don't know er."  
  
"Your lying to me. My friend Andrew told me that he saw you two and a girl named Elyse at a restaurant. He followed you three into the restaurant and waited for Heather to be alone."  
  
"Well, what are youse going to do if Ise told ya dat Ise know where she is?"  
  
"You are going ta tell me or…"  
  
"Or what?" He raised his hands and clenched his hand into a fist. He swung at me and hit me in the face which caused me to double over with pain.  
  
"Now you listen to me girl. I either get you or Heather."  
  
"Then take me." I stood up. "Cause Ise don't rat on anybody."  
  
"Youse going to regret this." He grabbed my arm.  
  
"Ise neva regrets anytin." I stepped on his foot. "Youse leave now or I'll get da police."  
  
"The police won't do anything." He grabbed my arm again.  
  
"Youse let go of er." Spot yelled and all the newsies surrounded Heathers father. He gripped my arm tighter and pulled me through the crowd. He took me into the alley and pushed me against the wall.  
  
"Now you listen here. You tell me where she is or your going to get it."  
  
"Then let me have it. At least I'll know my wish came true." He growled at me and he held me up against the wall. Rockets father clenched his hands and started to punch me. I blacked out after ten minutes. The next time I had awaken I was being kicked in the stomach repeatedly. I blacked out once more. I felt no pain. And I felt like I was floating on air. I heard a voice that sounded far away.   
  
"Sweetz, wake up please. Ise can't lose you. It been a week and youse still won't wake up. Rockets pops was arrested and so was Andrew. Rocket was beaten up by Andrew and dats how dey found him. Well Rockets okay now. She's worried bout youse. She actually blames it on herself. Ise should have been dere. Its just dat Rockets pops had friends who wouldn't let us pass. Well Jackey boy wants ta see youse. So Ise talk ta yas tomorrow." Come back Spot. Come back. I'll wake up. How do I wake up? Is there a button?   
  
"Heya Sweetz. Ise wish you get up get up and yell at me. Some days Ise just wish dat Ise could mess up yer hair and youse would yell at me. Or how bout wese go down to Tibby's and Ise steal yer water. Just please come back." I wish I could wake up but its harder then it looks. "Well Rocket wants a few words wit youse. Bye." No, no come back please. I didn't know I was going to be missed. Would someone please tell me something that I don't want to hear. I don't want to hear that I'm missed. That breaks my heart. I wish I could wake up, I really do wish. Please, someone tell me something cherry. I can't stand you guys talking to me and I'm not talking back.   
  
"Hey, Ise feel dat all dis is my fault. Whyse can't youse come back so Ise can talk to me best friend. Ise feel guilty fer da way Ise yelled at youse and Ise want ta apologize. Well anyways, today is Monday and its October. Every day at da distribution centa Morris asks bout youse. Den all da people over at Chierre Pier is asking bout youse. Newsies all 'round New Yawk are worried. You see people care and dats a pretty good reason fer youse to come back. Bambie and Tiger went to Bambies house. Yeah I know. Dey went together. Ise can tell ya dis dat you and ise have no worries. Yer parents decided to stop looking fer youse and yer brudda. Well Ise gots ta go. Love yas Sweetz." Thank goodness she wasn't mad at me. Why can't I wake up? Someone please pinch me. Kick me. Punch me. Someone do something. Well then I'll have to find a way to hurt myself then. I promise myself that when I wake up I will kick myself. And I will find a way! All of a sudden I felt very tired and my eyes were starting to open. My eyes opened to another hospital room. The pain set it and I was moaning and a nurse walked in with a pill bottle.  
  
"You okay darling?"  
  
"Da pain."  
  
"Well take two of these. And don't try running off. We have police guarding your doors."  
  
"How'd you know bout dat?" I took the pills.  
  
"Yer friends told us. They want to make sure you get well. Get some sleep."  
  
"What if Ise don't wake up?"  
  
"Trust me you will." She left the room and I fell asleep. I woke up to voices in my room so I made sure that it was safe to open my eyes.  
  
"She woke up last night"  
  
"She woke up. Yer kidding me."  
  
"Nope. Well she can be released in two days. We need her to do some tests. And this time we're making sure she does them."  
  
"She's not going ta like dat." That was the voice of my sweet Spot. My eyes filled with tears. I felt so overwhelmed. So I gave a quiet giggle. I sat up and opened my eyes and my tears fell down my cheek. Spot came over to me and grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'm so loved." I laughed and more tears came to my eyes. "Its too bright in here." I wiped away my tears. Okay about now I'm like having a meltdown. I would still be laughing if someone threatened to kill me.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor I said and I nodded at the doctor and he left. Spot jumped on the bed so that he was closer.   
  
"Did youse notice dat Ise spend more time injured den anytin else?" He smirked. "Well its true."  
  
"Youse weird."  
  
"Youse finally noticed. Hey Ise have a joke fer youse."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why dat chicken cross da road?"  
  
"Whyse?"  
  
"Ise don't know go ask him." He shook his head.   
  
"Ise tink youse lost it."  
  
"I do too." I went to grab the key around my neck but it was missing. "Wheres my necklace? Ise didn't lose it, did Ise? How could Ise be so stupid?"   
  
"Hey don't worry bout it."  
  
"Don't worry bout it! Youse told me dat it was da foirst ting youse bought."  
  
"Don't worries bout it." 


	13. A:N

Ok heres the thing, i got one more chapter that i have typed up, and then after that i have to write more, i'm soo nervous cause i'm afraid that i might ruin the story, so please people give me some ideas  
  
Thanks  
  
Love ya'll always  
  
SaMi~! 


	14. 11

"Ise can't stop worrying bout it. Leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave Spot leave. Go!" I put my head into my hands. Spot slowly walked out of the door. Then the nurse who had came in the night before came in.  
  
"Are you okay?" I looked up and she walked over. She put her hand up to my forehead. "You have a fever."  
  
"That's not all dats wrong wit mes."  
  
"Boy trouble? Ise saw a guy leave dis room cursing."  
  
"Yep, dats me Spot."  
  
"How did you two meet?" She was checking my IV bag and then checked my heartbeat.  
  
"Wese met on da Brooklyn Bridge."  
  
"That's romantic."  
  
"Yeah, but da ting is, is dat Ise lost his necklace dat he gave me."  
  
"Oh, was it around yer neck?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well they took it off you so they can patch up some open wounds of yours. The nurse's office has it." I sank into the bed.  
  
"Great!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"You should go to sleep."  
  
"Ise tought dat dey had ta do tests on me?"  
  
"Dey can do it while you're sleeping or when you awake." I nodded and fell asleep.  
  
"Hey Sweet face." I felt someone smooth back my hair. I opened my eyes to see Jacks face.  
  
"Heya Jackey boy, come ta mess up me hair?"  
  
"Nah…I'd rather talk ta youse."  
  
"Tanks."  
  
"So what did it feel like?"  
  
"Being in a coma?" He nodded. "Well it was like dreaming. Ise couldn't wake up, it's like Ise was stuck dat way. Ise could hear everyone tell me stuff. Ise could hear you and youse saying dat youse wish Ise would yell at you."  
  
"Yeah." He laughed. "Youse look peaceful when youse asleep."  
  
"Hopefully not too peaceful. Where's Spot?"  
  
"He didn't want ta come." That made my heart sink down to the lowest level. I wanted to cry, I really did. But I didn't because there were other things that I needed to figure out. I still can't believe that Spot is still mad at me. I wish he would've came so I can explain that I found his necklace and to apologize for yelling at him. Boy, I was such a bitch to him. Man do I feel bad.  
  
"Where's Rocket?"  
  
"Right here." I looked over and there stood Rocket.  
  
"How youse doing?"  
  
"Fine." She walked over and we hugged. "Ise sorry."  
  
"No its fine. Its good dat Ise here. Ise needed da sleep." We all laughed. 


	15. A:N

I need ideas for the next chapter! I'm out, I haven't written in this story for a month so please help me  
  
You can send your ideas to my email or you can put them in the reviews, really doesn't matter to me  
  
Please include:  
  
Name--So I know who to thank  
  
Idea---Cause i'm out of them  
  
DO u want to be in the story---Cause I might add new characters or put u in another story  
  
Tell me about yourself----Only if you want to be in the story  
  
Peace and Love  
  
SaMi~! 


	16. 12

It turns out that I had to stay for a couple of weeks more. Since they didn't have the best technology, the testing on me was going slow. Every other day some of the newsies would visit me and tell me how selling went or whats happening in their lives. It turns out that there has been some changes in the newsie world. Since I've been gone it turns out that there have been some additions to the newsie family. There was Bounce, Corkie, Merp, SKipie, and Dirtie. And that was just the girls. The new guys at Queens Lodging House were Soccer and Cheezy, who happens to be my siblings. "Man I'm getting tired." I said to myself. I layed back down and fell asleep.  
  
"Hey! Wake up." Someone said to me as they started to shake me. I opened one eye and I saw Jack smiling at me.   
  
"Heya Cowboy." I said as I opened both eyes and sat up. "How are youse?"  
  
"Ise doing well. When do youse get ta leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow Ise tink."  
  
"So whats going on?"  
  
"Well Ise been stuck in dis damn bed fer two weeks and Ise need ta get back ta selling."  
  
"Youse aint selling when youse get out."  
  
"Yea Ise am."  
  
"No."  
  
"And whyse not?"  
  
"Cause youse need ta rest."  
  
"Ise had a whole two weeks fer rest."  
  
"Fine, It aint me health."  
  
"Have youse hoird about Spot?"  
  
"What bout im?"  
  
"Well it turns out dat he's gotta anudda goil."  
  
"Ise sorry ta hear bout dat."  
  
"Oh well, Ise knew he would get anudda goil sooner or lata."  
  
"Ise would ave chosen later."  
  
"Mese too."  
  
"Well Ise got ta be going." Jack said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Where Youse going?"  
  
"Get Rocket. She went ta Brooklyn fer a couple of nights."  
  
"Tell er Ise said hi. Tell Bambie to."  
  
"Ise will." And with that he left. I sat in the bed staring at the chair that was in front of my bed. I remember Spot always being there for me and noe he wasn't. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought of Spot.  
  
"Are youse okay dere Sweetz?" I looked over to the door and saw.....  
  
A/N Don't you just love that!?!?!?!?!  
  
Keep reviewing 


	17. 13

I looked over to the door and saw Faithe with two other girls that I didn't recognize.   
  
"Hey dere Faithe. Hows it rollin?" I once said that I didn't like her, but shes growing on me (not literally)  
  
"NOt too bad, hows yerself?"  
  
"Not bad at all." Faithe walked in followed bt the two other girls. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well dese two goils wanted ta meet youse."  
  
"And whyse dat?"  
  
"Cause wese wanted ta meet da goil who went out wit Spot." A taller girl stepped forward and said.   
  
"And who might youse be?"  
  
"Me names Dirtie." Dirtie had shoulder length brownish hair. She was wearing a white shrit with blue pants. "And dis is Bounce." Bounce was about the same height as Dirtie. She had curlieish hair and had Jack's bandana around her neck.   
  
"Whats going on Faithe?"  
  
"What do youse mean?"  
  
"Why da hell does Bounce here have Jack's bandana on?" I looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Jack didn't tell youse?" I shook my head. "He dropped Rocker fer Bounce." My mouth hung opened.  
  
"Wheres Rocket den?"  
  
"She's wit Racetrack."  
  
"Den why did Jack go and pick hers up?"  
  
"Cause he's needed ta talk wit Spot anyways."  
  
"Okay tell me dis, is Bambie still togedda wit Tiger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shes wit Davey boy."  
  
"What da hell has been happening?"  
  
"Ise don't know." I calmed down. What the hell was going on though? One minute I'm all happy and together with Spot and then the next minute I'm all alone and everyone has gone to a different person.   
  
"So tell whos all togedda now?"  
  
"Well Ise wit Mush. Bambies wit Davey, Dirtie is wit Blink, Rocket's wit Race, and Les is wit Cheezy."  
  
"Who's Cheezy?"  
  
"Kassey. Youse sister." I looked at her in surprisement.   
  
"Really? Dats sooo cute."  
  
"We oughta be going Faithe. Jack said dat wese need ta do da laundry." BOunce said.   
  
"Wait the laundry?" I asked Faithe.  
  
"yea, wese have ta do da laundry. We lost a bet against Race." She smiled at me and left. At that moment a nurse walked in.  
  
A/N Sorry these chapters are short, I have numb hands and I can't type well.....deal with it.....I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. 14

Thanks for the reviews people. i appreciate it! seriously, I only update if Merp threatens me or I get a whole bunch of reviews. I love ya people  
  
Sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes, i typed this in a hurry cause i have to get up in 5 hours  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"Hi." I looked at her strangely. Why does she look so familiar?  
  
"You don't recognize me do you?" I shook my head. "I'm the nurse from when you woke up from a coma."  
  
"I remember you."  
  
"Thats good. I've noticed a lot of people coming down to see you." I nodded. "Wheres that boy you were going out with?"  
  
"He's got anudda goil."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"I'm sorry to say it."  
  
"Well anyways, do you have someone picking you up tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah Ise do. His name is Jack Kelly." She nodded and checked my vital signs.  
  
The next day I woke up to faces smiling down at me.   
  
"What are you guys up to?" I said as I tried to fure out the faces. All of a sudden I felt cold water being poured on my head. I quickly sat up and started to wipe off the water on my face. I heard people laughing. I opened my eyes and recognized all of them. "RACE! Dat was cold water!" That only made him laugh harder.   
  
"Come on Sweetz." BLink said as he laughed in the corner of the room. "Youse have ta admit, dat was funny." I smiled at him and looked at the others. There was Bumlets laughing by the door, jack sitting in a chair, Race standing in the middle of the room with a bowl in his hands, and Davey sitting at the tip of my bed coughing from laughing to hard.  
  
"You guys are sooo nice ta me." I said sarcastically. Jack stood and walked over to me . He patted me on the back  
  
"You know wese love ya."  
  
"DOn't ise know it." After a couple of minutes we all settled down. "Any of youse boneheads know when Ise can leave?" They all shook their heads. "Wow, you guys are good." We sat in my room for hours but it felt like minutes. We were having too much fun. The door opened and we all soon became quiet as Spot walked in holdinging hands with antoher girl. I looked at Jack and he shrugged.  
  
"hey dere fellas. How youse doing?" Some of the guys shrugged and went over to the door to exit. But I had to stop them.   
  
"Don't leave guys. Its only.....Spot." The guys walked back over to my bes and we sat ther in silence.   
  
"Well um....dis is Merp. She's me new-"  
  
"Goil." I said loudly and hastly. I turned so I was looking at a picture on the wall.   
  
I don't want to type anymore  
  
Sorry people  
  
but i will type sometime tomorrow 


	19. 15

A/N:   
  
Hey everyone! I hope your all enjoying this story, cause to tell ya the truth, i have no idea why i'm still writing it. Well anyways, there are a few people I'd like to say thanks to  
  
Merp: Dude! I put u in the story, YOU STOLE MY MAN! lol thats a ok with me! Not really, mafia men, who cares if they're ugly, they got power, plus they are ITALIAN  
  
TheCrazyUnknown: I updated and you haven't reviewed my chapters:-(  
  
Oh well here is my next chapter.........  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Can youse people leave us fer a second?" The guys shook their heads and left. I saw Spot squeeze Merps hand in the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes not wanting to know what happened next. But I found out anyways cause I heard them smooch. I heard the door close soon after that. I turned my head so that I was staring at Spot.  
  
"Whats going on Brooklyn?"  
  
"Don't give me dat."  
  
"What are youse talking about?"  
  
"Whats wit youse attitude? Ise brought Merp ta meet yas and youse treat her like trash."  
  
"Sorry. Ise just didn't expect ta see yer face round here."  
  
"Whyse dat?"  
  
"Cause youse have no business here."  
  
"Youse a friend of mine. Dats me business." Friends? I never said I wanted to be friends. I want to be more then friends. Why can't I have that?  
  
"Yea friends." I knew I sounded disappointed.  
  
"Youse sound like youse don't wanna be."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Da tone youse used."  
  
"Look Spot. Youse have no business in here. We aint togedda anymore. SO youse can leave."  
  
"But Ise tought-"  
  
"No we aren't friends nor will we ever be!"  
  
"Ise don't need dis crap."  
  
"Yes youse do."  
  
"HOw do Ise-"  
  
"Youse deserve it. Cause youse neva told me we were done. Ise had to find out from me brudda. And den you haven't visited me since Ise been here. And youse want ta be friends?"  
  
"Look its not my fault youse got hoit."  
  
"Ise know, I'm such a pain. But why did youse stay wit me fer soo long if youse tought Ise was a nuisance?"  
  
"Cause Ise loved ya."  
  
"So fer da two weeks dat Ise been here, youse were getting over me?" I looked to the window and saw Merp. "And pretty fast too."  
  
"Ise still love ya but Ise gotta move and so does you."  
  
"Who said da Ise haven't?"  
  
"well-"  
  
"Exactly. So youse can just leave."  
  
"Fine!" He turned around and headed to the door.  
  
"Hey Spot!" He turned around and I threw him the necklace he gave me that was in my pocket. He caught it and left. I started to cry. I really did love him. I miss him being there for me. The guys must've seen me cry cause no one came back in. But there was a possibility of them to leave. I quickly got dressed and walked out in to the hallway. There were no boys in site. I went over to a bathroom and washed up. As soon as I was done I walked over to the nurse's desl. A young lady sat behind the desk filling out charts. She looked up at me and quickly finished her sentence.   
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Ide like to check out." She looked through some papers.  
  
"Name please?"  
  
"Samantha Marie Thompson."  
  
A couple hours later I was walking down the road to the Lodging HOuse when I saw....... 


	20. 16

AN:  
  
I would like to thank all the people who waited for the update.......i know there isn't that many people, but yea  
  
To the people who review  
  
FREE NEWSIE CLONES PLUS A CHOCOLATE BAR  
  
Spot: I don't think thats a good idea  
  
Sami: Why not?  
  
Spot: Youse remember when youse foirst got newsie clones and a chocolate bar?  
  
Sami: Umm.....no  
  
Spot: Youse were crazy, Me and Mush had ta get youse off the ceiling and strap ya to youse bed  
  
Sami: I bet you enjoyed that part  
  
Spot: *looks away*  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A couple of hours later I was walking down the road to the Lodging House when I saw................(sorry for the cliffhangers.....i enjoy watching you people suffer)  
  
Two people making out by a lamp post. That could have been me and Spot. But no, I had to be stupid and get myself soaked. I really did miss Spot. I remember him kissing me and always holding me close to him. Making me feel safe and loved. But I didn't have that anymore. He was gone. He had gone to Merp. A pretty and skinny girl.  
  
The two people broke apart and I saw my worst fears. I saw Spot and Merp making out. They looked so happy. I couldn't believe it. I felt like I had lost part of me to that girl. My eyes started to water and i knew I couldn't let anyone see how upset I was. So I continued to walk a little faster. I knew I couldn't make it to the Lodging House without having people see me cry. So I ran into an alley and bawled my eyes out.   
  
"Why couldn't dey have just killed me?" I asked myself.  
  
"Cause dat would have been da easy way out." I looked up to see a skinny girl who I recognized to be the Queens Leader. "Youse shouldn't be bawling yer eyes out. Spot aint dat good."  
  
"Easy fer youse ta say Queenie. Youse two have known each odda fer years. What are ya doing here anyways?"  
  
"My cousin from Midtown told SPot some stuff. So da leadas are having ourselves a meeting."  
  
"Whats it about?"  
  
"Dis." She held out her wrists. Her wrists were covered with cuts. I looked at her in complete shock. I stood up and shook my head.  
  
"Youse shouldn't do dat."  
  
"Oh yea." She said as she started to walk towards me while I was backing up. "Youse can't tell Queenie ta do anytin!" I soon found myself against the wall. "No ones gonna make me stop." She was yelling at me.  
  
"Whats going on here?" I heard a voice from the streets yell.  
  
"Nuttin Jackey boy. Talking ta Sweetz here." She patted my cheeks and smirked.  
  
"Well Spot says he wants ta see ya before da meeting."  
  
"Yea yea Ise going." As she left I slid down the wall and sat on the ground.   
  
"Youse okay dere?" Hack said as he came and sat next to me.  
  
"Yea I'm fine. Just gotta get used to being by meself again."  
  
"Youse aint gonna be by yerself."  
  
"Youse know what I mean."  
  
"No Ise don't."  
  
"I met yer new goil. Whyse didn't ya tell me?"  
  
"It never came up."  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"yea she is. Ise starting ta fall fer 'er too."  
  
"What happened between you and Rocket?"  
  
"Wese lost interest in each odder."  
  
"Oh." I looked down at my worn out shoes. They were brown with a few blood spots. "Is Merp a nice goil?"  
  
"Yea, she reminds me oh youse." I smiled sadly.  
  
"Ise miss him Jack. Ise really do." Jack put one of his hands on my shoulder.   
  
"Ise know. Youse just gotta be tough." I nodded and stood up and helping Jack to his feet.   
  
"Ise got ta be going. Leaders having a meeting.  
  
"I nodded." Jack quickly gave me a hug and left. I walked back to the Lodging House and fell asleep on the ground of the bunkroom. (And if your wondering where the newsies are, well its the afternoon edition, and most of them are either selling or with their girls.) 


	21. 17

AN Thanks to all the people who actually read and review my story. It brightens my day, seriously! Love ya all  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
********************************************************  
  
At the Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~Yes you guys get to know what happens  
  
"So Wese all here tonight cause Raven from Harlem has sometin to say." Spot said as he spoke to the other leaders of New York. "But first of all Ise gotta say sometin. If youse see Oscar Delancey den soak him. He soaked one of me newsies."  
  
"What bout Morris?" Leader from Bronx asked.  
  
"He hasn't done nuttin ever since him and Sweetz became friends."  
  
"What if he was only nice ta 'er cause she was your goil. What if he starts acting up again?"  
  
"Sweetz can handle 'erself."  
  
"Yea like dat one time at Medda's." Jack chimed in.   
  
"It was 'er plan!" Spot spoke louder.  
  
"But it was a plan dat she could've easily been killed in!" At this time both Spot and Jack were standing and staring at each other.  
  
"De youse watch 'er like a baby."  
  
"What is dat implying?"  
  
"Dat she's a nuisance! All she does is get 'erself hoit or in trouble."  
  
"Dats low." Jack sat down. "Dats real low."  
  
"Would youse two stop fighting!" Queenie screamed at the both of them. "Youse two need ta grow up!"  
  
"Use grow up? Youse da one dat cuts 'erself." At that time the room fell silent. "Yea people dats right. Wese got ourselves a suicidal leader of Queens." Spot said as he slowly sat down.  
  
"Is dis true Queenie?" Raven asked her.  
  
"Ise tink its none of yer business!" And that was when Queenie stormed out of the warehouse.  
  
"Spot why did youse hafta go and do dat!" Jack said as he left. After that the meeting was called to an end and the leaders left. 


	22. 18

A/N: You guys know I had to leave one.....what am i? some kind of weirdo....Merp stop nodding your head, i think everyone caught my sarcasm.  
  
Merp~ You need to get hyper....i miss you that way :-/ I'll send over some happy pills ::sends pill botttle to you::  
  
Queenie~ Man, I'm starting to like my story, lol I know I know, my story sucks but I LIKE IT! lol i hope u get in trouble for putting russian people in my head  
  
_________________________  
  
Back @ the Lodging House  
  
"Damn it Kelly!"  
  
"Its not my fault youse cut yer wrists!"  
  
"Don't youse dare youse dat against me!" Jack and Queenie stormed into the Lodging House and up to the Bunkroom. "Ise have da right ta do whatever ise want ta do!"  
  
"Would youse two shut up!" Jack and Queenie looked over to the other side of the room and saw me sleeping on the floor. "Tank youse."  
  
"Youse can take a bunk." Jack said softly.  
  
"Ise know but I'm used ta sleeping on hard beds. And da ones here are too soft." Jack chuckled.  
  
"Our beds are basically wood." Knowing he won and I lost I said,  
  
"Shut up." He laughed some more and went to his bunk and saty. I heard Queenie slam her fist into one of the bedposts. "Youse okay dere Queens?"  
  
"Yea I'm doing quite dandy."  
  
"Thanks fer da sarcasm." I sat up and leaned on a nearby bunk.   
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'm guessing da meeting was eventful." Jack rolled his eyes at me. "Dat bad huh?"  
  
"You'll neva know."  
  
"how come Ise have da feeling dat me name was mentioned?"  
  
"Maybe your sick." Jack said as he turned his head.  
  
"Jack give it up and tell 'er what Conlond said."  
  
"She don't need ta know."  
  
"Maybe she does. If he's talking and she's not den she should know."  
  
"I'm right here you know." I said. They were basically talking like I wasn't there.   
  
"Just forget about it Sweetz." Jack saiud in a calm voice.  
  
"Queenie what'd he say?"  
  
"Look kid. Spot aint da best guy out dere and-"  
  
"God Damn it Queenie! Tell me!"  
  
"He basically said youse were a nuisance and dat youse should be watched like a baby." Yea right he ever loved me. But what am I thinking? Spots probably right. Why do those words hurt so much? Did I still love him? Why would I love someone who breaks up with me and gets another girl? It doesn't make sense. "Youse okay dere?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." I stood up and headed out the bunkroom.  
  
"Where youse going?" Jack asked me.  
  
"Ta go punch a coiten Brooklyn leader." I went down the step and out the door.  
  
"Wait!" I stopped and looked over to see Queenie. "I'm coming wit youse." I waited for her and then we started to walk again.  
  
"Why youse coming wit me?"  
  
"Cause one of youse are gonna need someone to get youse two off each odder." I looked over at her. "And ta get tings straightened out."  
  
We finally arrived at the Brooklyn Lodging House and we knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming." A voice came from inside. THe door opened to the face of......  
  
___________________________  
  
Boy, me and my cliffhangers, don't u love them, NOW REVIEW 


	23. 19

A/N:  
  
Hey everyone! I know u guys hate cliffhangers, and i hate cliffhangers, but that doesn't mean i don't like to see u guys suffer, lol well anyways, i've decided to type up some because of Merp. She updated so I updated. READ HER STORIES....that is all for now  
  
______________________  
  
The door opened to the face of.....  
  
Tiger. I screached and ran to him in a hug.   
  
"Whats all da noise down dere?" I looked over at the stairs and saw Spot walking down them. I broke apart from AATiger and walked into the lobby. "What are youse doing here?"  
  
"Ta bring ya sometin." I said. He walked over to where I was standing.   
  
"Yea and whats dat?" I clenched my hands into a fist and punched him square in the jaw. Spot fell down and rubbed his chin. "What da hell was dat for?"  
  
"For calling me a nusiance and a baby!" Spot stood back up. If you know me, then you know that I couldn't let Spot off that easy. So I kicked him in the stomach and as soon as he was hunched over I pushed him over. "Doesn't it suck ta let yer guard down." I felt a hand on my should and I turned to face QUeenie.   
  
"Ise tink he had enough from youse." I glanced over at Spot and back to Queenie.  
  
"Youse sure? I could go fer another punch."  
  
"Nah, he's had enough." I looked at her knowing that she was going to get her share. "Well enough of youse." We both laughed and we turned around and saw Spot getting helped up by Merp.   
  
"Whats wrong wit youse?" She yelled at me.  
  
"Um....where do youse want me to start?"  
  
"Why were youse hoiting my Spot?"  
  
"Cause Ise did. Youse should know. Youse stole him from me."  
  
"Yer Sweetz." She said as she dropped Spot back on the ground to shake my hand. "Nice ta meet ya."  
  
"Nice ta meet youse too."  
  
"SHouldn't youse help him up?" I said as I pointed to Spot.   
  
"He aint hoit dat bad." She turned around and kicked him in da foot. "Get up. Youse aint hoit dat ad." SPot managed to get up and up the stairs.  
  
"I like you." I said pointing to her and laughing.   
  
"So Sweetz, what brings you here?"  
  
"Had to vent some anger."  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Brooklyn. I'll see ya two later.  
  
"Yea yea." Queenie ran upstairs and Merp and I just stared at each other. "Youse hungry?"  
  
"Yea, youse want ta go to Freds?" I nodded and we both left.  
  
I know its short but tooo bad! 


	24. 20

Spots/ Queenies Bedroom conversation  
  
"Heya Brooklyn." Queenie walked into SPots room and plopped on his bed. (Spot was laying flat on it.)  
  
"hey Queenie."  
  
"So Ise gotta problem."  
  
"Yea i'ms ure youse do Queens."  
  
"Id watch yer mouth. Ise can hti a man even if he's down."  
  
"Whatcha want Queenie?"  
  
"Well wese been friends fer awhile and wese always tell each odder if ones not doing de're jobs as leader. Well Ise don't tink dat Ise should be da leader of Queens anymore." Spot sat up and looked at her even though she looked away. "Ise don't tink Ise cut out fer it anymore."  
  
"What are yas talking bout?"  
  
"Look, nobody round here wants a depressed leader-"  
  
"No one knows except us leaders. We'll take care of youse."  
  
"But da ting is-"  
  
"No QUeenie, youse took da leadership away from Roadkill. Youse aint losing youse leadership witout a fight."  
  
"A fight? A fight? Youst ink a leadership is worth fighting for?"  
  
"Yea, what do youse tink is worth fighting for?"  
  
"Love. What about love Spot? Is it worth fighting for?"  
  
"Look here." Queenie looked over at Spot. "Both of do'se tings are worth fighting for. Just don't give up yet."  
  
"Yea whatever COnlon." Queenie stood up and walked over to the door. "Hey Spot." Queenie said as she turned to face Spot.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Follow yer own god damned advice." ANd with that Queenie left. 


	25. 21

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and WHO BUGGED ME until i updated, i hope u like this chapter, but i bet your going to like the next chapter better......hehehe i loved it! Its my fav chapter so far, but now u have to read this chapter and REVIEW  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Fred's Restaurant  
  
_______________  
  
"So Merp, how youse and Conlon doing?"  
  
"Good I guess. He's a sweetheart."  
  
"Don't Ise know it."  
  
"How'd youse and Spot meet anyways?" Merp asked me. I felt goosebumps on my arms when I thought of that time on the bridge.   
  
"Wese met on da Brooklyn Bridge."  
  
"Aww....well dats cute."  
  
"So How'd youse two meet?"  
  
"He bumped inta me after leaving a hospital. He looked pissed off." I giggled.   
  
"Ise tink dat was my fault." Merp laughed.  
  
"I kinda figured. So he told me dat he gave youse Brooklyn."  
  
"What are youse talking bout?"  
  
"Da key, its ta Brooklyn Lodging House. He calls it his key ta Brooklyn."  
  
"Da key he wears around his neck?"  
  
"Yea didn't youse know dat?"  
  
"No, he said it went ta da foist ting he bought."  
  
"Yea, as soon as youse gave it back he was all sad and closed in. Like he didn't see anyone fer hours."  
  
"I'm so jealous."  
  
"Dat was random. But whyse are youse jealous?"  
  
"YOuse and SPot being togedda."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay. Its my fault. I prolly pushed him away."  
  
"Aww man. Wese all in a bad mood."  
  
"Youse want ta go fer a drink?"  
  
"Youse drink?"  
  
"Not lately."  
  
"Den hell yea lets go get ourselves some drinks."  
  
______________________________  
  
I"m sorry for the errors, but your going to have to deal with it, cause I DON'T CARE if my grammar is wrong or i can't spele (did that on purpose) So don't leave reviews on how to spell, or grammer, cause frankly, i don't care  
  
On a happy note ~ I finished another chappie! 


	26. 22

Hehehehehehe this is the good part.....because its soooo random, and its something i would totally do!  
  
______________________  
  
Around Midnight after da Drinks  
  
_____________  
  
"Is anyone out dere?" I screamed in front of the Lodging House (Brooklyn)  
  
"Ding dong da witch is dead." I heard Merp in the background and both of us just started to laugh.  
  
"What da hell is going on?" I looked back at the door and saw a figure who I recognized.  
  
"Heya Spot!" I yelled. At that time I was so drunk I was seeing doubles. "Didn't know youse had a brother." At that point I heard Merp fall to the ground.  
  
"Oww....dat hoit a bit." She started to laugh. "Oooooo a penny a pape!" She screamed.  
  
"Tiger! Get yer ass down here. Wese got drunks!" Spot screamed up the stairs.  
  
"Tiger, tiger, tiger, spot." I fell down the outside steps and landed right next to Merp. "Tigers have spotS!"  
  
"Or could Spots have tigers?  
  
"Excellent question. Lets think." I laid on my back on the dusty road. "Look at da stars. De're soooo beautiful." Merp laid down next to me and we both looked at the stars.  
  
"I wonder...."  
  
"If we have ten fingers or two thumbs and eight fingers, or two thumbs and two pinkies and six fingers? Yea i was wondering dat too." I felt myself getting lifted up.  
  
"Come on. Wese gotta get youse two inside. Why'd youse hafta get drunk at dis time at night?"  
  
"Whyse do youse *yawn* hafta be sobre?" He smirked and thats when I fell asleep.   
  
_________________________________  
  
This was the most random thing I've ever written. so Obviously this chapter is dedicated to MERP! FOR BEING WEIRD AND RANDOM i FoVe YoU mAn! 


	27. 23

Now this chapter is for Merp cause guess what.....i told her id update if she gave me secret info on her story....so here u go  
  
___________  
  
*****************  
  
*************  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
***  
  
*  
  
***  
  
******  
  
*********  
  
************  
  
*****************  
  
************  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
***  
  
*  
  
***  
  
******  
  
*********  
  
************  
  
***************  
  
************  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Okay heres the chapter, i thought i would waste time, but i guess your still waiting, darn it  
  
_________________  
  
I woke up the next morning in a room that I knew to well. I also was in a bed that I knew to well. The pillow and the blanket had his scent. The scent that I missed smelling everyday. A smell that I wish that could surround me for an eternity.   
  
"Why da hell am Ise in Spots bed? I mumbled to myself while holding my head. I knew that getting drunk was going to lead to a horrible hangover.  
  
"Morning sunshine." I looked over to the other bed and saw Spot and Merp playing poker. Spot was the one who had greeted me but I didn't want to talk to him. He was the one that caused me my pain. Not pain from the hangover, but the pain that I felt in my heart. It ached everytime I saw him, thought of him, and when anyone mentioned him. It was hard for me to even stay in the same room as him.   
  
"Morning Merp." I said while sitting up on the bed and staring out onto the streets. The sun was shining brightly and i knew that today was going to be a bad day. I should've never had that third beer. It was a bad thing to do. Bad Sweetz, bad.  
  
"What bout me?" Spot asked,pretending to be hurt that I didn't say my morning greeting to him. Of course I ignored him and got out of his bed and headed for the door. "Where yosue going?"  
  
"Out." I quickly made an exit and started to walk on the dusty road. I needed time to think about everything. I walked to the Brooklyn Bridge. The bridge that I felt like it did me harm. If I hadn't gone to that bridge then I'd probably be better off. If It wasn't for that bridge, i wouldn't have fallen for Spot. I probably would've died. Which at this time wouldn't be sooo bad. I decided to walk in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Why me?" I sighed. I couldn't come up with an answer for my question. At this point of my life. I felt like I had nothing to live for. I didn't. People i thought that loved me, didn't love me no more. People who i thought that I knew, i don't know anymore. And the hardest part of this, was that I had to live with knowing that Spot didn't love me and that it was so hard to comprehend. I rested my head onto my hands while I leaned up on the railing. Why does life have to be so hard? I would give anything to feel Spots arms around me, to kiss him, or to have him smile at me. That one smile that he does that reflects his love.  
  
"So its true. Youse are out." I turned my head to see Morris and Oscar walking up to me.  
  
"Guess so Morris." Oscar walked to my left side while I watched Morris walked to my right.   
  
"Ise missed talking to yas. Youse had me worried."   
  
"Shut up Morris. Its just a goil."  
  
"yea a goil who can kick yer ass." I said as I stood up straight and advanced towards him.   
  
"Youse wanna bet?"  
  
"Oscar, I already soaked Morris'. What makes youse tink dat Ise won't soak you?" Oscar looked like his head was going to explode frm soo much anger. The next thing I saw him do was grab my shirts collar and lift me onto the railing. I was practically hanging off the edge and the only thing that kept me from falling was Morris and Oscar trying to keep their grip on my shirt and my legs. 


	28. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. But I own the characters I made up, well the ones that aren't real, some of the characters are my friends and they kinda own themselves. Oh well.........hope you enjoy da rest of da story 


	29. 24

Lalalalalalala I felt like updating!  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
******************  
  
*******************  
  
******************  
  
*****************  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
******************  
  
*****************  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
***********  
  
************  
  
*************  
  
**************  
  
***************  
  
****************  
  
*****************  
  
******************  
  
*******************  
  
********************  
  
*********************  
  
**********************  
  
***********************  
  
**********************  
  
*********************  
  
********************  
  
*******************  
  
******************  
  
*****************  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
**************  
  
*************  
  
************  
  
***********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Oh come on, you know this is fun for you! Don't glare at me, You know your gonna get your chapter.........sooner or later lol  
  
````````````````````  
  
```````````````````  
  
``````````````````  
  
`````````````````  
  
````````````````  
  
```````````````  
  
``````````````  
  
`````````````  
  
````````````  
  
```````````  
  
``````````  
  
`````````  
  
````````  
  
```````  
  
``````  
  
`````  
  
````  
  
```  
  
``  
  
`  
  
``  
  
```  
  
````  
  
`````  
  
``````  
  
```````  
  
````````  
  
`````````  
  
````````  
  
```````  
  
``````  
  
`````  
  
````  
  
```  
  
``  
  
`  
  
``  
  
```  
  
````  
  
`````  
  
``````  
  
```````  
  
``````  
  
`````  
  
````  
  
```  
  
``  
  
`  
  
``  
  
```  
  
``  
  
```  
  
````  
  
`````  
  
````  
  
```  
  
``  
  
```  
  
````  
  
`````  
  
``````  
  
```````  
  
````````  
  
`````````  
  
``````````  
  
```````````  
  
````````````  
  
`````````````  
  
``````````````  
  
```````````````  
  
````````````````  
  
`````````````````  
  
````````````````  
  
```````````````  
  
``````````````  
  
`````````````  
  
````````````  
  
```````````  
  
``````````  
  
`````````  
  
````````  
  
```````  
  
``````  
  
`````  
  
````  
  
```  
  
``  
  
`  
  
ok ok i'm gonna give u the chapter, im not stupid, well maybe i am, what are you gonna do about it?   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@  
  
@@@  
  
@@  
  
@  
  
@@  
  
@@@  
  
@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@  
  
@@@  
  
@@  
  
@  
  
ok so i have no life, no big deal  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
--------  
  
---------  
  
----------  
  
-----------  
  
----------  
  
---------  
  
--------  
  
-------  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
--------  
  
---------  
  
----------  
  
-----------  
  
------------  
  
-------------  
  
--------------  
  
---------------  
  
----------------  
  
-----------------  
  
------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
------------------  
  
-----------------  
  
----------------  
  
---------------  
  
--------------  
  
-------------  
  
------------  
  
-----------  
  
----------  
  
---------  
  
--------  
  
-------  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
--------  
  
---------  
  
----------  
  
-----------  
  
------------  
  
-------------  
  
--------------  
  
-------------  
  
------------  
  
-----------  
  
----------  
  
-----------  
  
------------  
  
-------------  
  
------------  
  
-----------  
  
----------  
  
---------  
  
--------  
  
-------  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
----  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
----  
  
-----  
  
------  
  
-------  
  
------  
  
-----  
  
----  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
ok ok heres your freakin chapter, geesh  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
The next time I woke up I didn't recognize the room I was in. Thinking I was dead and was in heaven or maybe hell was all i could think about. So what do I do? I go back to bed. I know I know, if you were in heaven or hell you'd probably go look around, but me, no thats not what i do. I go back to bed. Boy, I shouldn't have. Why? Five words...  
  
"GET UP YA LOUSEY BUM!" i quickly sat up in the bed and accidently bumped heads with the person who yelled. I quickly laid back down and rubbed my head,  
  
"Thats gonna leave a mark." I head laughter come from my left side so i opened my eyes to see Spot staring at me with his hand on his forehead rubbing it. "Did I'se do dat?" I said as I pointed to his forehead. He only laughed harder at me and nodded. "Well den," I gave him a big smile, "Ise sorry. Didn't mean to do it."  
  
"Its alright, youse got bad reflexes."  
  
"Well tanks. Ise know I aint da best at being almighty and powerful."  
  
"Yea, Ise would get dat job if it anyone offered it."  
  
"Youse keep getting dat stick farther up yer ass dere Spot." He looked at me weirdly. "Youse know dat yer ego is twice as huge as ta when Ise went out wit yas."  
  
"Dat aint true."  
  
"Yea it is. Youse all confident dat goils are gonna be all over youse now, well dey aren't. Dey gonna keep dere distance since youse wit Merp."  
  
"And youse know dis because?"  
  
"Like any goil newsies talked ta me besides Rocket and Bambie while goin out wit youse."  
  
"Well Ise sorry Ise scared off some of do'se newsies." I sat up and brought my knees up to my chest.  
  
"Youse should be. Ise didn't get ta meet dem until now." I gave him a big smile to let him know that I wasn't mad.   
  
"So what did yas do ta get Morris and Oscar mad at ya."  
  
"Ise really don't know. But aint Morris da cutest ting youse eva seen?" I laughed at the face Spot was making. "Youse gotta admit, he's gotta be floating his boat both ways." Spot stood up and walked to my left side and took the back of his hand and put it up to my forehead. "Ise aint sick."  
  
"Just making sure." He sat back down.   
  
"So whyse you here? Here's a betta question, where am I?"  
  
"Well, Ise here cause no one else likes ya." I looked at him with a face that could make someone else cry by just looking at it. "Ise just kidding, Im here cause Im da one dat brought ya here. And second of all, youse in da Brooklyn Lodging House, dis is da room no one uses."  
  
"So Ise aint in Heaven or Hell. Youse actually living? Dang, Ise tought I had da easy way out."  
  
"Youse wanted ta be dropped in da freezing cold water?"  
  
"Youse will neva know Spot Conlon."  
  
"Whyse not? Wese always told each odder stuff, why does it gotta change?"  
  
"Cause Ise trusted you."  
  
"And youse don't anymore?" I shook my head sadly. I looked down and made sure I had clothes on, man wouldn't that be scary if I didn't. Well guess what, I did. I quickly got out of the bed and headed towards the door but Spot reached it before me. "Whyse can't ya talk ta me Sweetz?"  
  
"Let me out." I said as I tried to get to the doorknob but Spot stood in front of the door and pushed me back a little bit.   
  
"Why do ya keep running away from dis?"  
  
"Cause its da easiest ting I can do."  
  
"Somethings aren't easy."  
  
"Well dats why dey have shortcuts. Ta make tings easier."   
  
"Would youse please have a conversation wit me dat didn't involve youse leaving it?" Spot said as he stepped closer to me.  
  
"Not today, not now." I said sadly as I finally got to leave the room. I quickly quickened my pace to get out of the Lodging House. The only place where I know I can be safe is the Manhattan Lodging house. People there will be more understanding.   
  
____________________________________  
  
There ya go people! Its a chapter, I'm sick and I'm kind of cuckoo as it is, so keep reviewing  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
lyl~!*  
  
SaMi~! 


	30. 25

Hey everyone!@ I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this took me awhile to type up since I had to transfer it from my notebook to the computer and im not the fastest typer in the land.  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
As I was walking down the road to the Brooklyn Bridge I suddenly felt jumpy. Every step I took was getting harder and harder to make. My breathing was coming faster and it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest in fright. I stopped in my spot, getting a glares from people walking around, and just stood there in the middle of the road. I didn't know how long I was standing there but it seemed like the closer I got to the bridge the faster my heartbeat would go faster. I stood there looking over at the bridge and was watching the carriages go over the bridge with plenty of ease.   
  
At that point in time I saw figures come over the bridge but I couldn't see who it was. The sun was making me squint my eyes at them. I wanted to run to see who it was, but then again I didn't want to know who it was and I just wanted to run the other way. As the figures came closer I could feel my heart going faster. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't go for it. They seemed like they had a mind of their own. I just wanted to hit my legs and start to run but I knew that as soon as I started to run that the people on the bridge would have already caught up with me. So I decided just to stand there and wait for them. What's the worse it could be? Ok, that's not a good question to ask after having a life-death situation.   
  
"Sweetz? Is dat youse?" Who the heck was talking to me. Stupid sun, I couldn't make out the faces because of the suns gleam. (Is that a word?)  
  
"Of course its me." Now would you please tell me who you are. "Is dat really youse?"  
  
"Yea its us." Well thanks for telling me who you are. Nothing better then a conversation with people you don't know who your talking to. "Wese hoird bout what happened and wese wanted ta check up on yas."  
  
"Well tanks people. But Ise fine." The tall figure stepped right in front of the sun and I could make out Jack, Rocket, Racetrack, and Blink with Dirtie in his arms. Soo cute! "Ise was on me way ta visit yas but me legs stopped woiking."  
  
"Stopped woiking?" Blink asked with a really confused face. Dirtie looked at him and gave a small giggle.   
  
"Yea dey won't let me ova da bridge."   
  
"Well wese all going ta visit Spot. Youse can join us or youse can stand here until wese get back?" Jack said to me with that stupid little grin of his.   
  
"Ise mine as well go back ta Spots. Aint getting any luck on crossing da bridge." We all turned around and headed for the Brooklyn Lodging House. We were just about to open the door to it when Spot opened it for us and looked at us shocked. His eyes soon landed on me.  
  
"Was bout ta go catch up with youse."  
  
"Well if me legs woiked Ise would've been long gone."  
  
"Anyways Spot, wese all came ta see ya. Youse gonna leave yer friend out here or invite us in?" Spot glared at Jack and opened the door wider. When it was my turn to walk in he stopped me and told Jack the that he'd be right back. He closed the door and we both sat down on the steps in silence.   
  
"Sweetz, Ise gotta talk ta yas."  
  
"Isn't dat what youse doing?"  
  
"Ise just real sorry fer what happened between us. "  
  
"Not anudder one of dese conversations. " I said leaning against the railing.   
  
"Well aren't youse a little upset bout da breakup?"   
  
"Of coise. Youse broke me heart. But no, youse didn't care. Youse had ta have it yer way. Nothing goes until Conlon approves of it. But did ya once tell me dat youse wanted a break? No ya didn't. Youse could've been decent and told me what was Ise doing ta make youse so miserable. Ise would have give ya da woild if Ise could. Cause ta me, dats what it felt like whenever Ise was in yer arms." My voice became softer." Ise felt safe in yer arms, protected. Ise didn't once tink dat youse would cause me pain." A tear trickled down my cheek followed by many others. "And youse tink Ise trying ta run? Youse say dat Ise run from me problems. Well try being in da same room wit a person who broke yer heart. It hoits ta talk ta ya, ta be in da same room as ya, ta even hear yer name. Ise just want my life back ta when Ise didn't know yas. Ise regret dat dey on da bridge. Ise even knew dat if Ise opened up den Ise would be vulnerable ta getting hoit." I wiped away my tears away. "Look like I was right." I stood up and didn't even both looking Spot in the eyes. I knew he saw my pain. I quickly went back into the Lodging house and went back into the room where I was sleeping in before and welcomed the darkness that surrounded me.  
  
I knew I had to wake up and sell newspapers, but I didn't feel like it. I don't want to face anyone, especially Spot. I couldn't believe he just sat there listening to me whine. I doubt he was listening. I bet he was thinking of something to keep his mind off of me. He was probably thinking about Merp. If I was him I would pick her over me too. She is soo beautiful and no one could even come close to match her beauty.   
  
I guess this is how life is going be from now on. All alone, no one to talk to. Its not much of a change from when I first came to the newsies. I guess it was better back then. I didn't have to worry about people betraying me or getting my heart broken. But I had to grow up. Somehow, I feel like I've matured more since Spot and I broke up. I feel more responsible for my feelings and actions. I think my heart has this hole inside it which is being filled up with fear.   
  
What if I'm never loved again? What if I never love again? What if I don't trust myself to vulnerability? I don't want to die an old lonesome lady. I want to have someone hold me,. I don't want to be held just to feel safe and protected. I want to be a held because someone missed me in their arms.   
  
My friend Katie once told me, 'Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile and finds your presence that life is worthwhile. So when you are lonely, remember its true, somebody somewhere is thinking of you.' I will never forget those words. Those were one of the last things she told me before dying from an unknown disease. Katie was like my sister and when she died I felt part of me die with her. When I met Spot I could feel that part come alive again. I felt myself open to new things and new feelings. When Spot walked into the hospital room with Merp in his arms, I felt myself freeze over. He had left me like Katie did. Without no good reason. The two people I can honestly say that I loved. I can't even say 'I loves Spot', I can't put into the past tense, I love him and I will make sure he's happy even if its not with me.  
  
If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden. (Claudia Grandi)  
  
I just wish that Spot could turn to me and look me in the yes and say 'I love you' once more. Why do I miss him so much? Do I miss being loved or being with Spot?  
  
Its so hard living in the same building as Spot. I miss him coming in my bed and holding me, but now all I can think about is him and Merp. I'm so jealous and I don't want to be. Merp is a nice girl and I would never intentionally hurt her. If her and Spot are happy then so be it.  
  
I'm sick of fighting for something that isn't there. I'm sick of living every day knowing that no one special is waiting for me. No one there to whisper in my ear and tell me that its going to be okay.  
  
Everybody has their down times. But I feel like I'm going to stay this way for awhile. To me it feels like a hundred knives stabbing my heart. Its hard to breathe when he walks by. Its hard to think. All I can do is ask myself 'What if?' That's not going to get me anywhere. 


	31. Don't have to read

I bet your missing Queenie......lets see, its soo hard to write stories when u got three other stories u want to do....and plus, i'm getting behind in my homework, like im failing bio.....oopsie daisy!  
  
lets see....what else....i haven't done my homework in weeks, cause ive been working hard on my poems, songs, and my STORIES! for you people  
  
i haven't gotten a review in the longest time  
  
you gotta love me  
  
I love grapes  
  
if i died on choking on a grape, id be the happiest person alive....i mean dead....actually i don't know what i mean.....well i decided to write this, cause i want more reviews cause I HAVE NO IDEAS! and because i want mail, no one loves me and its sad that no one emails me.....  
  
i want to say thank you to the people who are my REGULARY'S...look you got ur own group name......  
  
to Queenie~ I love ur character, even though im the one that put it into action....lol i get my inspiration for Queenie from you and your threats  
  
Merp~ My humor is all from talking to you....how do u bake a cake? you read the directions......ok im done  
  
TheCrazyUnknown~ Man, your my bestest friend in da whole entire woild....youse always inspire me  
  
Spatichica03~ My lovey dovey baby!  
  
If you want a personal shoutout then tell me....i can always create a chapter dedicated for you like i do with my other chapters  
  
well got to go....someones telling me that the meteor is coming and crashing in my backyard....  
  
::goes outsides to watch while sister goes on::  
  
::2 hours later im still out there::  
  
::its midnight and was called back in::  
  
I must have missed it!  
  
lyl!  
  
SaMi~! 


	32. 26

"Sweetz, time ta get up." I looked over to the door and saw Tiger with no shirt on.  
  
"DO youse miss er?" He came in closing the door behind him and sitting on my bed.   
  
"Ise miss er a ton." What about youse? Youse miss him?"  
  
"More den ever."  
  
"You'll move on."  
  
"Ise don't tink so. Ise don't want ta. Moving on means more broken hearts. Too much pain."  
  
"Da hardest ting is being in da same room wit her. She has dat presence dat used ta make me feel like da luckiest man alive."  
  
"Sometimes even ta live is an act of courage." (Lucius Annaeus Seneca)  
  
"Ise don't have much courage left in me."  
  
"Neither do i, neither do i." Tiger smiled at me and left.   
  
I guess when love is your greatest weakness, then you will be the strongest person in the world. (German Wold) I have to live one day at a time and try my best to stay strong.  
  
"Oh god, Ise hope da woild is ready fer me." I said as I put on some new clothes that were left on a chair that was right by my bed. After I was dressed i went to the door ready to open the door but i heard a knock. "WHo is it?"  
  
"Queenie." (Its da return of da Queen!) I looked at the door in disbelief. I opened the door quickly and sure enough, there stood Queenie.   
  
"Where da hell did youse go!?!?!?"  
  
"Back ta Queens where Ise da leader....duh."  
  
"Oh shut up and get in heres." She walked into my room holding her sling shot in her left hand. She was the best shooter besides Spot in New York, and thats why you should never pick a fight wit her.  
  
"So whats been going on here? Ise hear dat youse almost fell off da Brooklyn Bridge and Spot had ta come and save yas. And den Ise hear dat youse told im dat youse liked him still."  
  
"yea what bout it?"  
  
"Its true?" I nodded. "Youse stupid goil. Spot likes a chase. Well now he does." She scanned the room. "He's not gonna drop any goil fer another."  
  
"And he told ya dis."  
  
"Look here, ise known Spot longer den youse. Ise tink Ise know whats going on in me best friends head."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well Ise came ta give youse advice."  
  
"And what would dat be?"  
  
"Get another man."  
  
"How is dat suppose ta get me back Spot."  
  
"Youse don't get it. Spot aint a prize, youse can't get im back until he wants back. Deal wit it. Ise dealing out da truth. Something youse need ta hear before youse get yourself hoit." She walked over to the window. "And plus, he loves da chase."  
  
"Youse always got sometin ta add."  
  
"What does dat suppose ta mean?"  
  
"Ise don't know."  
  
"Look Sweetz, Ise came here ta talk ta me best friend about some leadership tings. But if youse need any help, call Jackey boy." I smiled at her knowing I could talk to her. With a smirk she left my room.  
  
_________________  
  
"Hey Conlon!" Spot turned around to see Queenie running up ta him on the dusty streets.  
  
"Heya Queens. Where youse been?"  
  
"Around." SPot looked at her in a strange way. "Not dat way around." (DOes anybody get that? Cuase I do!)  
  
"Ise knew dat. Well whyse were youse coming out of da Lodging House? Youse know dat Ise leave early."  
  
"Had ta see dat goil Sweetz."  
  
"Whyse?"  
  
"Well it turns out dat she's getting ova youse finally."  
  
"What are youse talking bout?"  
  
"She's getting a new guy. She says shes over ya. She's done. She don't need ya anymore."  
  
"But what bout what ise told ya?"  
  
"And what part was dat? COuld it have been da part where youse wanted ta see Sweetz get jealous of youse and Merp, or was it da part where youse were telling me dat youse and Merp had da best night a couple a nights ago?"  
  
"Youse know dat Ise don't wanna hoit anyones, especially Sweetz."  
  
"Well guess what dumbass, youse already did. And she's not gonna deal wit your shit anymore."  
  
"Ise tought wese were best friends."  
  
"Best friends tell da outmost truth."  
  
"So what am Ise gonna do? Ise just can't drop Merp and beg Sweetz."  
  
"Whyse not? Ise always wanted ta see youse beg, Ise wanna see youse drop ta yer knees in da mudd begging her ta take yas back."  
  
"Yer some cruel best friend." He laughed because he knew she was just being herself.   
  
"Yas gotta expect dat out of mes."  
  
"Yea Ise know. Well Ise gotta sell me papes."  
  
"yea youse right. Spending too much money on do'se whores again, huh?" Spot hit her in the back of the head and she quickly socked him in the face. "Well Ise going off ta Manhattan. See yas." She walked off while Spot was still recovering from the punch.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
AN:/  
  
Hey you guys, hope you like the chapter, I guess I was inspired by theLoneReeds story. I love your stories man! Well anyways i ran out of grapes, so im planting them and seeing if a grape tree comes out of the ground.  
  
Spot: Ise don't tink grapes come from trees  
  
Sami: Dey gotta  
  
Spot: NO ise tink dey come from vines  
  
Sami: Same thing  
  
Spot: No its not  
  
HEY MY STORY, MY MUSES, MY GRAPES!  
  
keep reviewing 


	33. 27

Queens POV:  
  
______________  
  
So I did know that Spot did like Sweetz, but the way he broke up with her wasn't right. He deserves to hurt. I might be his best friend, but I know when something has gone too far. I remember when he asked out Merp. It was the most......err....there are no words to describe it.  
  
_________________Flashback__________________  
  
"So Spot, have youse gone ta talk ta Sweetz today?" I asked Spot.  
  
"Yea, but she yelled at me and told me ta get out....and as Ise was walking back Ise bumped into dis goil."  
  
"And dats suppose ta mean sometin to me?"  
  
"Well it should since she's my new goil."  
  
"YOuse tell Sweetz dat or are youse gonna leave it ta her to figure it out."  
  
"I'll tell her."  
  
"NO youse won't." I shook my head. "And she really liked ya." I walked out of his room and into the bunkroom where I found a few Manhattan boys. One boy stood out in the crowd. I remember his name, it was.....Skittery. I walked up to him since he was sitting by the window staring out. "Nice view?" He looked at me and replied,  
  
"Actually it is. WOuld youse care ta keep me company."  
  
"Maybe, tell me what youse doing here?"  
  
"Ise visited Sweetz and den came here since it was too late ta go back. Wait, aren't youse Queenie, Queens' Leader?"  
  
"Yea Ise Queenie and youse are Skittery. Now dat wese know our names let me ask ya some stuff before Ise sit next ta youse."  
  
"Questions?"  
  
"Yea Ise got questions."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How's Sweetz?"  
  
"Fine, upset dat she found da necklace."  
  
"What are youse talking bout?" I asked as I sat down next to Skittery on the couch like thing. (So descriptive)  
  
"Sweetz tought she lost da necklace SPot gave her and dats why she had him leave. She found out dat da nurse had it and now she won't see anyone."  
  
"Ise wouldn't tell her dat SPots gotta new goil."  
  
"Spots gotta new goil? He didn't break it off wit Sweetz tough!"  
  
"Shhh keep it down. SPots gotta learn da consequences of breaking a goils' heart." He nodded. And we both sat there sharing our thoughts and our opinions and watching the sun set out the window.  
  
_____________End of Flashback______________________________  
  
I walked closer to the Manhattan Lodging House, basically because I wanted to see Skittery. He has been talking to me about my cuts on my wrists and he understands. We keep sneaking out in the middle of the night to see each other. I don't know why, its just, I feel so comfortable with him. I guess you have to know it to feel it.   
  
"Hey Queenie!" I looked over to the entrance of the Lodging House and saw Skittery leaning up on the door frame smiling.  
  
"How's it going SKitts?" He slyly walked over to me and embraced me into a big hug.  
  
"NOt too bad. HOw's it going wit youse?"  
  
"Came ova ta talk to me man."  
  
"Who's yer man?"  
  
"Dats what Ise gotta figure out." I said as I looked into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Maybe Ise can help wit dat." He smiled and he slowly leaned in to kiss me. It was one of those kisses where you know that your in the right place at the right time. It was....perfect. Something I've never felt before.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Sweetz's POV  
  
I guess I should get on with my life. I think I've grown enough to learn that you have to make choices in life and they all lead down seperate paths. And those paths are gonna be bumpy.   
  
And I bet people are real sick of me complaining that SPot doesn't love me anymore. How could I put them through soo much torture?  
  
"Hey Sweetz!" I looked back over to the door to see Dirtie.  
  
"Hey Dirtie, hows it rolling?"  
  
"Not too bad. Jackey boy, Blink, and Spot went out so youse wanna sell wit me?"  
  
"Have youse ever sold in Brooklyn before?"  
  
"Nope, remember ise a newbie newsie."  
  
"Oh yeas. Well den of coise youse can sell wit me." I grabbed my hat and both Dirtie and I walked to the Distribution Center and both got some papers. We walked over near the Brooklyn Bridge where there was usually good selling.  
  
"So, whats going on wit youse and COnlon?"  
  
"What do youse mean?"  
  
"Well youse back tagether?"  
  
"Nope and we will neva be."  
  
"Don't say dat. Wese all know dat youse both have feelings fer each odder."  
  
"Listen Dirtie, wese over and Ise getting over it. Don't make it harder fer anyones."  
  
"So where youse gonna stay, well since yosue and SPot are over wit?"  
  
"Manhattan most likely. I started out dere. Ise sure dey wouldn't kick me out."  
  
***********At the Manhattan Lodging House***************  
  
"Sorry Sweetz, deres just aint no more room." Jack said sadly.  
  
"Its okay. Ise got other places ta try."  
  
"Youse could always go back ta Brooklyn."  
  
"Ise don't tink so. If Ise can help, deres no way dat Ise'll eva step inta dat Lodgin House freeingly. (I dont care if thats not a word, deal with it! :-D )  
  
"Fine have it yer way." I walked out of the building and onto the dirty streets. Where could I stay with only $1.10 in my pocket. I looked over to a corner and saw a person that I thought I remembered. I just couldn't put a name to its face. I walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder and she turned around.   
  
"Rocket?"  
  
"Sweetz?"  
  
"What are youse doing?"  
  
"Nuttin, what are youse doing in Manhattan?"  
  
"Looking fer a place ta stay, what are youse doing on da street corner in a short skirt and a skimpy ass shoit?"  
  
"Nutting. Ise just waiting fer someone." At that moment a guy I didn't recognize and came up to her.  
  
"How much youse want?"  
  
"NOt right now Phil."  
  
"But youse on da streets. Ise'll give ya a big tip dis time."   
  
"Come back in ten Phil."  
  
"Fine whore." He walked off angerly.  
  
"Youse a street whore?"  
  
"Dere's just not enough money coming off of being a newsie."  
  
"Den ask someone fer money. God damn it goil. Youse gotta guy." I pulled out my money and gave it to her. "Now go home."  
  
"Ise can take dis."  
  
"Take it, and if Ise ever find out youse do dis whore ting again, I swear Ill tell Jackey boy and Race." She looked at me like she could've strangled me and walked off.  
  
"How could she do dis?" I asked myself and walked further down the streets. Every alley way that I saw was filled with both adults and kids huddling together to get warm. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Where was I going? I had no idea.  
  
"Can Ise help ya Ma'am?" I turned around to see my father.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"NOw youse calling me dad, Ise tought youse were gonna call me from me first name?"  
  
"Yea well Ise changed."  
  
"SO have a lot of people."  
  
"How's da family?"  
  
"Well yer mothers gone." I stared at him in shock. "She left cause all the children left. So I'm alone in the house."  
  
"I'm sorry dad."  
  
"You should be. Its hard coming home and knowing that you were the one that drove all the children away. And because of that, my wife leaves me."  
  
"Dey only left cause youse beat on dem after Ise left."  
  
"Yea, that might be true, But i'm a changed man. So can you forgive me?"  
  
"Dad, your part of the reason I'm here. You don't even need to ask for forgiveness." I knew he hurt me in the past, but everyone deserves a second chance.   
  
"So would you like ta join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Why not?" He walked me to Chierre Pier, the restaurant that I used to sell in front of, and a restaurant that I knew I could never afford.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Now its yer turn to write something, review please.   
  
Spot: Yea please write back  
  
Me: Cause I need some positive feed back. If you have something bad to say, then don't say it. Cause i'm already in a bad mood.  
  
Spot: Yea, she found out her bf cheated on her again  
  
Me: Tanks SPot, now everyone knows!  
  
Spot: Its not really new, he's done it two times before  
  
Me: I'm sueing you  
  
SPot: go ahead  
  
Me: Fine I will  
  
ANYWAYS! Please review! Because I love you!  
  
Fine, If you review I'll give you a grape eating newsie muse  
  
3 always  
  
SaMi~! 


	34. 28

Here's another chapter!!!! Shout-outs at bottom  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Sweetz's POV  
  
__________________  
  
After we were done at the restaurant, we walked the road down to his house. This would be my old home.   
  
"So where are you staying?" My father asked me.  
  
"Anywhere Ise guess."  
  
"You want to stay with me. I have plenty of room." I looked at him unsurely. He beat me up before, how do I know he will not do it again? "Samantha?"  
  
"Umm….tanks." He smiled and we walked to 'our' home in silence.  
  
Queenies POV  
  
______________  
  
"So Skitts, what are wese?" I said as I sat on his lap by the window.  
  
"What do youse mean?" He asked as he put his arm around my waist and the other on the floor to balance himself.   
  
"Like are wese just fooling 'round?"   
  
"Ise don't know, It's not like Ise asked ya ta be me goil." He said with confusion and regret in his eyes.   
  
"Yea, youse are so right." I said as I got off his lap slowly removing my hand off his chest. "Den Ise guess it wouldn't be wrong if Ise told ya day it stops now." I walked away feeling although my heart shatter with every step. I quickly went to the door of the bunkroom and I looked back to Skittery, he was looking back and I turned around in time to feel a tear roll down my cheek. I never cried.   
  
"Queens?" I turned around to see Rocket climbing up the stairs. I quickly wiped away my tear and looked back at her.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Youse crying?"  
  
"No. What's it to ya?"  
  
"Ise was just wondering." She walked up and to the door. As she was entering, I grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was looking at me.  
  
"Where's Sweetz?"  
  
"Last time I saw her she was looking fer a place ta stay on da streets."  
  
"Whyse couldn't she stay here?"  
  
"No room."  
  
"What bout Brooklyn?"  
  
"She don't want ta go dere." A voice came from the stairs. I looked over and saw that it was Jack.  
  
"She still could have slept on da floor here Jackey boy." I yelled at him. Sweetz was tough but not too tough. I walked down the stairs and ran out of the Lodging House. Why couldn't anything go right? I stopped abruptly and looked around. Where could she be?   
  
"Hey wait up!" I looked over and saw Skittery walking up to me.   
  
"What do yas want?" I said cold and harshly.  
  
"Whyse dontcha stay here tonight."  
  
"Whyse?"  
  
"Its too late ta be out."  
  
"Ise can handle meself. And plus I'm looking fer Sweetz."  
  
"Did youse say Sweetz?" A boy with dark brown, blackish hair came up to us.  
  
"Yea Ise did. What's it to ya?"  
  
"Well she's me sista. And Ise looking fer Spot. And he aint in Brooklyn."  
  
"Whyse do ya need Spot?"  
  
"Cause me sista might be in trouble."  
  
"Whyse do ya say dat?"  
  
"She went home wit me father."  
  
"What's so bad bout dat?"  
  
"He hits her!"  
  
________________  
  
Shout outs!  
  
People, I know I'm bad at this updating thing. But the thing is, I was in Vegas and now I'm back  
  
Spot: Yea and she had a lousy time  
  
Shut up. No I didn't.  
  
Spot: Yea, parents making fun of you must be a real thrill ::says it in a sarcastic tone::  
  
Anyways, I'd really appreciate reviews  
  
Spot: Dey make her smile  
  
Yea, so please make me smile……please?!?!?!?!?  
  
3 always  
  
SaMi~! 


	35. 29

Queenies ~ If the description is wrong, then I'm sorry, tell me and I'll fix it.  
  
___________________________  
  
Sweetz's POV  
  
__________________  
  
"Tanks again." I said as I fell on the couch.  
  
"Just make yourself at home." He walked in to the bathroom, but left the door open. "You know your hospital bill was pretty big. I got to woik three shifts to pay it off."  
  
"I'm sorry." I heard him turn the water on.  
  
"So for payment for you, you will stay here and me my servant."  
  
"Servant?" I sat up. "Youse kidding, right?"  
  
"Sorry but I aint." He turned off the water. "And you won't be leaving this house unless you are escorted."  
  
"What bout me friends?" He walked to where I was. We stood there staring at each other straight in the eyes.  
  
"You are no longer to have friends. You will obey me and help me get my family back."  
  
"What family? Youse have no family."  
  
"I will get them back. I am determined."  
  
"Dey won't come back. Yer da one day wanted them ta leave." He stepped towards me in a fashion of a madman.  
  
"If you ever talk back to me again I promise that there won't be a tomorrow for you." He looked at me with his brown hair in his face giving him a physical feature of a lunatic. "You understand me?" I slightly nodded. I shivered in fear. Has he changed at all?   
  
/Yes, hes actually letting you go out with escorts/  
  
I thought. He left the room and I heard him lock it.   
  
Skittery's POV  
  
_____________________  
  
I saw Queenies warm chocolate eyes change from anger to sadness during Soccer's story. (the brown blackish hair kid) She looked so beautiful with her dark hair flying in the wind. How could I ever get a girl like that. She was everything I've always wanted. She was beautiful, strong, and is the best girl in New York for slinging marbles. Everybody knows not to mess with Queens, because if you do then you mess with Brooklyn. One of the toughest territories out there. Spot will back up Queenie anytime, anywhere. Manhattan will back up Brooklyn, and Harlem will back up Manhattan. Its like an endless cycle.   
  
"Skitts!" I looked over at a very pissed Queenie.   
  
"Yea?" I asked.  
  
"Wese gotta get Sweetz."  
  
"She's gonna be fine and plus youse hoird Soccer. He don't know where his house is anymore."  
  
"Soccer! What youse doing here?" We looked over to see Blink, Race, and Spot walking towards us. Soccer walked over to Blink and spit shook with him and then turned to Spot.  
  
"Ise came here ta talk wit Spot."  
  
"What's going on?" Spot asked.   
  
"Well Ise need yer help."  
  
"Whyse should Ise help ya?" He asked sternly while crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Cause its gotta do wit Sweetz." Spot dropped his arms and grew more concerned by the second.  
  
"What bout er?"  
  
"Well, her fathers got 'er."  
  
"And youse know dis how?"  
  
"I'm her brudda."  
  
"How do Ise know dis aint a trick?"  
  
"Cause he's from me territory." Queenie stated. Spot looked at her unsure if he should believe her. He walked over to the steps of the Lodging House and sat down while putting his head in his hands.  
  
Queenie's POV  
  
_________________  
  
I've never seen Spot like this. He looked like someone ran over someone special. But he didn't have Sweetz, he had Merp. I know that he likes Sweetz, but I always thought he just wanted something from her and that was it. I walked over to him and put my hand on his back. I knew he needed a couple of minutes alone. I signaled the other boys inside.  
  
"Youse okay dere Conlon?" He lifted his head and looked at me.  
  
"Ise broke up wit Merp."  
  
"Dats what's bothering youse?"  
  
"Well no, do youse ever feel like yer losing everything?"  
  
"Yea." I sadly said as I thought about Skittery.   
  
"Well Ise lost Merp, and now, I'm losing Sweetz."  
  
"What do youse mean?"  
  
"Sweetz father is out to kill her. She aint coming back." He looked towards the road.  
  
"You can't five up like dat."  
  
Spots POV  
  
______________  
  
Was Queenie right? Was I giving up too soon? I love Sweetz as a close friend. I understood her and she understood me. She kept apologizing for our break up, when it was my fault. I was the one who let her get away. All she wanted was someone who cared for her, and I didn't show her that. I treated her like all the other girls I've 'been' with.   
  
Be nice to them = nice prize in bed  
  
Sweetz was different. She wasn't in a relationship for sex. All she wanted was to love and trust again  
  
And what am I doing with Merp? I care for her. Maybe to the point where I might love her at a point. So why did I break up with her?  
  
"Spot?" I looked over to Queenie and gave her a smile. "What are wese gonna do?" I had to get Sweetz, but I had to get Merp back. I couldn't let another person that I care for walk out of my life.  
  
"I'm gonna get Merp." I ran off towards her house.  
  
_______________________  
  
Yea I know there was a lot of point of view changes, but it adds to the story I think.   
  
Review please!  
  
SaMi~! 


	36. 30

Sweetz's POV  
  
__________________  
  
I laid on the couch wondering what I would have to do. Just then my father came back in.  
  
"I've got an errand fer you." I stood up.  
  
"Okay. What's dat?"  
  
"Morris here," He motioned to where Morris was standing. "will take you to the Lodging House to collect your belongings. Any foolishness and I will have you killed." I nodded and he left. Morris walked over to me.  
  
"Ready?" I nodded. He grabbed my elbow gently and he escorted me out of the house. When we were our of my fathers view, he let go of me.   
  
"Why me Morris? Why?" I asked him. He looked at me.  
  
"Yer his daughter, his family's gone and he doesn't have dat power anymore."  
  
"Not dat. Why me Morris? Why youse?"  
  
"Sweetz, I'm sorry fer da bridge thing. Oscar shouldn't have done dat."  
  
"Dat didn't answer me question."  
  
"Look Sweetz, Ise like ya. Ise really do, and as soon as I get a chance, I'll get ya out of dat house."  
  
"Whyse can't we go now?"  
  
"Cause yer father has bulls all ova da place." I looked around and saw some policemen watching out every step.  
  
"Well how are wese gonna get away?"  
  
"Well its gonna be hard. But me and da newsies are planning something. I'll get youse away, Ise promise."  
  
Spots POV  
  
______________________  
  
/I had to get the one girl that cares for me back. She means the world to me./  
  
I looked down the street and saw a familiar face. It was Sweetz. She was also with Morris.  
  
"Must be on a date." I mumbled. How could she make everyone worry when she's out on a date. How selfish could she be? She probably wanted attention. A person like that doesn't deserve anything. Not even love. How could I have gone out with her? She went from a Brooklyn leader to the worst of rats. Does she have no respect for herself? A person with no respect for themselves then they shall get no respect from me.  
  
"Whore." I quickly ran off in the direction to Merp's house. I finally got there. I stopped in front of her house and caught my breath.  
  
/What if she doesn't want me back? What if she doesn't like me? What if she spits in my face? Although, I have to admit, I do deserve a good slap. Why did I break up with her? Oh yea, to get Sweetz back. But now that I think about it, Sweetz is a fat whore that doesn't deserve anything. Although I'm quite happy that she ended up with a rat like Morris. They deserve each other. A lowlife rat and a worthless whore. A perfect couple. Wait, why am I thinking about this? Shouldn't I be thinking of Merp? Do I still like Sweetz? I think I do. Even if she's a worthless whore. She could be my worthless whore./  
  
"Spot?" I looked up to the door and saw Merp standing in a nightgown. "What are youse doing here?"  
  
"Trying ta figure tings out." Merp slowly walked down her stairs and stood face to face with me.   
  
"Spot." She said as she grabbed my hands and intertwined hers with mine. "If youse came here ta get me back, its not gonna woik."  
  
"What?" I practically choked out.  
  
"Ise love ya as a friend but dats it. Ise don't feel da connection." She put one of her warm hands on my cheek. "And wese both know who youse belong wit." We smiled at each other and then finally let go of her. I ran to where I saw Morris and Sweetz but they were no where to be found.   
  
"Maybe da Lodging House." I suggest hopefully to myself. I ran as fast as I could. When I arrived at the Lodging House I slammed the door open, running up the stairs and into the bunkroom.  
  
"Spot? Youse okay?" I looked around the room looking for her.  
  
"Ise she here?"  
  
"Who?" I looked over to Skittery. I grabbed him by his shoulders. Mainly to get his attention, but also to rest because I was exhausted.  
  
"Sweetz. Is she here?"   
  
"She was." Race's voice came from the washroom. I let go of Skittery and walked over to Race who was sitting on a chair staring off into space.   
  
"Where is she?" I asked sternly.  
  
"She came back wit Morris. He had a knife to her side. She took her stuff and left."  
  
"Whyse would he have a knife ta her side if dey were on a date?"  
  
"A date?" Race's voice grew louder. "A date!?!?!?" He stood up. "Morris is gonna kill her and youse tink it's a date?!?!?" He started to advance towards me and I started to back up. In other situations I wouldn't have let him do this but I saw the utterly sadness and anger in his eyes. I have never seen Race this way before. "And once wese find her body, youse gonna pay."  
  
"Pay fer what? What did Ise do?"  
  
"Youse came into her life, dats what youse did! If youse hadn't asked her ta be your goil, none of dis would've happened. He became really pale and he walked into the bunkroom collapsing on his bed.   
  
A couple of weeks later I was caught again sitting on Sweetz's old bunk staring off into space. I was pulled out of my world and brought back into reality when someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Bambies face.   
  
"Bambie? What are youse doing here?"  
  
"Well Ise haven't seen youse in awhile. So Ise decided to skip school, take a train, and come ta visit." She smiled at me.  
  
"Does Davey boy know?"  
  
"Heck no. Me skipping school dat he got me into won't do anytin good. And plus Ise got dis fer youse." She handed me a piece of paper.   
  
"Ise got dis letter from Morris. Ise tink it'll do youse some good ta read it." I looked down at the paper.  
  
"Tanks." I quickly opened it as I felt Bambie leave my presence.  
  
Dear Bambie  
  
I want to tell you that Samantha is fine. She is at her fathers and he's doing a good job at making her stay horrible. He has recruited me to be her escort for errands in town. I promise you that she will not get hurt, well not by me. As soon as we get a good chance, we will escape. The problem is, is that her father has also recruited the bulls. We need a plan. Samantha isn't going to make it. She's crying every night because she's not by her friends and because she's wanting Spots protection. Please pass this onto Spot, that Samatha still cares.   
  
Well I have to go,  
  
Write back to  
  
555 Fifty Five Avenue  
  
This is where Samantha and I will be staying, along with her father  
  
Morris  
  
I looked at the letter in astonishment. The words 'Samantha isn't going to make it' kept replaying in my mind. What did he mean by that? Sweetz has to make it, because I've had way too many times where I could've lost her. She has risked her life for her stupidity. Like the time at Irving Hall and her dad was about to kill her, or the time where Rocket's dad beat her up, or when she was starving herself, or even the time when she was hanging off the Brooklyn Bridge. She has been through so much in the past two years that I feel sympathy for her. I wasn't there like I should have been and when sheeds me the most , I drop her like a pigeon on a statue. (get it? If you don't here's the quote 'Somedays you're the pigeon, and others you're the statue)  
  
I guess I have given up. I gave up so I knew that I was in power. I didn't even think about her. How could I have done this?  
  
_____________________________  
  
Now review time  
  
3 always  
  
SaMi 


	37. 31

2 MONTHS LATER…….  
  
_____  
  
Sweetz's POV  
  
_____  
  
"Just kill me already! Youse know you want to!" I screamed at my father who had me pinned up to the wall.  
  
/This torture isn't worth living for. Nothing is./  
  
"Just let me die, please." I began to sob softly as he released my wrists and let me fall to the ground. "Kill me please. Just kill me. Let me die." I said sadly as I cried. I felt so weak and I was giving up easily.  
  
/What happened to the tough Sweetz?/  
  
I cried even harder because I realized that I was different. I have changed into a weak and vulnerable person.   
  
"Please dad, do dis fer me. No one will care. I'm just a street rat. Just kill me. I want you to kill me. I want you, the one who gave me life, to take it away." I heard his footsteps walk out of the room. I examined my body. It was full of bruises and cuts. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror anymore. I looked hideous. And not even Morris can recognize me. Morris and I would walk down the streets together. I usually wear my uniform which includes a scarf to cover up my face, a dress, and sandal like shoes.   
  
Every now and then I saw the newsies. They looked so happy. Happier cause I'm not there to bring them down. I guess life is harder then I thought.  
  
"Sweetz?" I wiped my tears away and bowed my head.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" I stood up and kept my head down. My father told me that I should never look anybody in the eye cause I am the scum of the earth.  
  
"What happened to yer accent?" My father once told me that if I got rid of my accent, then he wouldn't beat me up as bad. So I took that offer. What would anybody else have done?  
  
"Does it matter?" I said irritated. "Now don't ever call me Sweetz again or father will never let me forget it."  
  
"How come youse aint looking at me?"  
  
"Because I am not worthy to meet your eyes gaze." I heard him walk closer to me. He stopped in front of me and took his thumb and lifted my chin up so I was looking into his refreshing blue eyes. My mouth fell open because I couldn't believe it was him.  
  
"Heya doll face, Ise been waiting ta look at do'se beautiful eyes again." He smirked at me as I remained shocked.  
  
"Sp-p-p-Spot? Is that really you?" I asked as I touched his cheek with my hand. He softly laid his hand on mine and pulled me into a hug. I was hurting all over from him touching my bruises but I didn't care. He was here. We pulled apart and he wiped my tears away.  
  
"Whyse youse crying?"  
  
"I'm happy to see you, not to mention I hurt all over."  
  
"Youse look terrible. What happened to yas?" He asked me. I started to think about my father. I pushed Spot towards the door, afraid that my father will hurt him.  
  
"You have to leave. Hurry! You have to go! He's going to come back soon!"   
  
"Sweetz! Wait!" He stopped moving and embraced me into a hug. "Don't do dis."  
  
""You need to leave. He'll hurt you. Please leave." This only made his embrace tighter.  
  
"I'd rather have him hoit me den youse. I'm not going anywhere's." I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with both trust and hope.   
  
"You need to leave." I pushed him to the door and I opened the door. "You have to leave." I pushed him out of the door and closed it. I then quickly locked the door afraid that he'll come back in. I looked in the stained glass window and saw Spot staring right back. I put my hand on the glass as a tear dropped to the ground. I quickly turned my face and returned to my chores  
  
2 WEEKS LATER…  
  
The days grew colder because it was almost Christmas. Morris stopped coming over and my father told me that he released him because he was hanging out with the newsies. That's okay I guess. It does mean that I stop going out and my father has to do all the errands. I can't say that I won't miss the outdoors, the fresh air, and the sound of my friends yelling out headlines. Should I still call them my friends? Its almost been three months, would any of them remember me? Who cares? I have things to do. My father is threatening to send me to the 'whore house' or go to the refuge because I haven't been doing all the things he says. It really doesn't matter where I go. I've visited both of them. They're the same thing as to living with my father. The whore house is probably the worse of the two. If you don't do what the paying customer wants then you go to the basement. There are two ways to get to the basement.  
  
1.) You don't do what the paying customer wants  
  
2.) You don't look the way they want you to  
  
In the basement you go without food for two days and I wouldn't be surprised if some of the people in the basement beat you up. It gets crowded and there's hardly any room for five people.  
  
In the refuge you are locked up with the same sex. Usually girls don't go there, so they have private rooms, also known as the 'cage'. In the room it consists of a bed, nightstand, one barred window, and a candle. If the candle goes out then too bad. They don't care. All they have to make sure of is that the kids are in and alive.   
  
If I had to pick then I'd probably pick the whore house. I guess it's the fact that its easier to runaway there. Yes, I'll have to be under someone else's authority, but I don't care. My father has already have me sleep with four of his friends. The money they give my father goes towards my fathers liquor and other whores. The only good thing that came out of it was that I got some great tips. In one night I made as much as a newsie in a week. But I do dream. Every night I go to sleep dreaming of poker, hot nights so we can go swimming in Brooklyn, Tibby's, the feeling of being free. Freedom? What's that?  
  
I can't remember the tasted of blueberries, hot dogs, or even the taste of chocolate. I'm skinny now and I guess I have developed more. I think that I look better, well, minus all the cuts and bruises. If only Spot could see me. Maybe then he'd take me back. I doubt it, but a girl can dream, can't they?  
  
That reminds me, I saw Queenie the other day. I snuck out of the house and was walking down to Irving Hall. I just wanted to hear Medda one more time. Well anyways, Queenie was crying. I would've ran over but I saw a figure embrace her. They walked over to a light and I recognized the figure. It was Skittery. I remember him wiping away her tears and kissing her gently.  
  
How romantic could that get? I never expected that from Skittery. Wait a minute. Queenie crying? She never cries. The last time I saw tears in her eyes was when she accidentally hit Spot in the most private of privates with her slingshot, and she was laughing hysterically.   
  
That was a time when I was happy and with Spot. How is it that Spot is the only one that could make me smile, laugh, love, trust, and yet make me cry? Its funny on how one person can change your life soo dramatically.  
  
"Samantha!" My father yelled angrily from the parlor.  
  
"Coming." I quickly finished dusting the shelves and ran into the parlor. I bowed my head and stepped in. "May I help you?"  
  
"Actually I have some news fer you." I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he sat down in his chair. I stood up straighter. "Please, sit." Huh? Did he just say sit? He asked me a question.   
  
"Yes sir." I walked over to a chair that was by my father.  
  
"I've got some news that has to deal with you. You see, I've gotten new help. So I'm no longer in need of yours. So I am releasing you." My head shot up.  
  
"Releasing me?"  
  
"You are no longer welcomed here. You may go wherever you wish."  
  
"May I know the time that I shall leave?"  
  
"You are to leave immediately. Hurry up now. Get your things and leave." My smile was so big. I quickly ran upstairs and threw all my stuff into a bag. I ran downstairs and out the door. I practically ran all the way to the distribution center. When I got there, no one was in sight. I ran up to the door and pounded on it til I heard a voice I recognized.  
  
"No papes today! Leave."  
  
"Aww Morris. You kicking an old friend out?"  
  
"Old friend? Hand on." The door opened and his grin grew. "Sweetz, whatcha doing? Yer gonna get yer ass killed."  
  
"My father released me. Can you believe it?" He shook his head.  
  
"Dats great. Whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
"I don't know. I know there are openings at the Penn House down on 23rd."  
  
"YOuse kidding. Dats a whore house." He chuckled out.  
  
"Yea I know it is."  
  
"Why dontcha just stay wit da newsies?"  
  
"Do you think there will be room?"  
  
"Whyse don't we go check." He extended his arm out and I took it. We were walking closer and closer as I became more nervous. So many questions raced through my head.  
  
"Youse ready?" Morris asked me as we stood outside the Lodging House. I looked at him confused on why he'd ask me a question. And that's when it hit me.  
  
I don't know who I am  
  
I don't know if I'm a whore, street rat, or scum? What am I going to be like without someone there putting boundaries out for me. That's when I realized something. The best part of life is figuring out things by yourself.   
  
"I'm ready." I put on a brave face as Morris held my hand and led me inside. Morris then led me to the Kloppmann's desk. It was the same one as before. I walked right up to him.  
  
"Welcome to da-"  
  
"Heya Kloppy, you haven't changed." I smiled, remembering all the good times.  
  
"Sweetz, nice ta see you again. You've changed."  
  
"I hope for the best." He eyed me and nodded.   
  
"Definitely for da best." I smiled and I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"Thank you, but I was wondering if you have any room here." He looked at his sign in book/  
  
"Yes we do, its right next ta Jacks." I handed him some money and then Morris led me up the stairs. We paused as we reached the door. Oh god, I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. Morris opened the door and was greeted my most newsies. Then it became quiet as I entered. I let go of Morris' hand and crossed my arms. I heard a few cards fall to the ground and a few whispers.  
  
"Sweetz?" I looked towards the washroom and there stood Racetrack. Tears started to swell up in my eyes.  
  
"Race?" My arms dropped to my sides and I walked over to him. Once I was at least a foot away, I decided to speak up. "How's it going?" Race smiled at me with that crooked smile.  
  
"I'm doing good, doing really good at da races." I smiled and we both hugged each other tight as if the world was ending.  
  
"I've missed you." I whispered into his ear.  
  
"Missed youse too."  
  
"Who's yer new goil Race?" Both me and Race let go and faced the voice. I turned to look at Spot. As Spots mouth hung low I walked over to him and lifted up his chin so his moth was closed.  
  
"Control your drooling Conlon." He smirked at me as he lifted me up in the air, hugging me tightly. And leaving me feeling safe once again.  
  
_____________________________________--  
  
What do you think will happen?  
  
Review now  
  
3 always  
  
SaMi~! 


	38. The End

I felt as if I was weightless as Spot spun me around. I closed my eyes smelling him once again. Breathing in deeply as if I was never going to see him again. I soon felt his grip on me loosen, but not completely lost, as I slowly came to the ground. We both stood there looking each other in the eye, not remembering the last time where we actually we're lost in our own world. It has been two weeks since I've stared into those eyes and I wasn't ready to stop.   
  
"What are youse doing here?" Spot asked completely shocked.  
  
"My father let me go. I now have no where to go." I smiled as I heard some familiar footsteps on the stairs. I knew they were familiar because they sounded like high heeled shoes skipping on cobble stone. I looked towards the door, even though it meant looking away from Spot, and saw Rocket and Bambie coming in with big grins upon their faces.   
  
"Sweetz!" I heard Rocket scream as she went on a full out sprint towards me. I stepped over so Spot wasn't in the way and let Rocket embrace me into a friendly hug. (What else was it suppose to be) I couldn't believe that I was seeing my best friend for the first time in months. We hugged for a moment or two and pulled apart, not knowing what to think of anything anymore.   
  
"Oh my goodness Rocket. I've missed you so. " I looked at her with tears in my eyes. How I wanted to turn back time and go with her back to the Lodging House instead with my father. It was all my fault. How could I have done this to my friends? How could I have been so idiotic to not follow my friends advice?  
  
"What's wit yer accent?" Rocket asked. "Its all proper and crap."  
  
"Oh sorry." I said as my cheeks grew to a rosy red. "I've been talking like this for such awhile that I have no idea how else I'm suppose to talk."   
  
"Oh, well hanging out wit us fer awhile will get yer accent up and going." She smiled. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at a Bambie who's face was so full of happiness.  
  
"Bambie!" I ran to her and hugged her as if the world was going to end. I hadn't seen her for awhile so it was different. "Aren't you in school?"  
  
"Yea but Ise dropped out. School isn't my thing. And plus, Ise missed ya too much." She grinned as we hugged once more.   
  
"What happened to David?"  
  
"Youse mean Davey?" I nodded. "He's 'round here somewhere. He decided to go to school somewhere by here where he's can see me and sell some papes." I wasn't paying attention to anything she just said because I looked over to the door and saw Queenie and Merp entering. "Youse paying attention?"  
  
"Yes of course I am." I lied. "David's seeing papers here and selling you." I felt someone hit the back of my head. "What?" I turned around to see Spot. Yet again, I was mesmerized by his eyes. I didn't even care if people were surrounding us. Spot pulled me to him by grabbing onto my waist and pulling me into an electrifying kiss that I have never experienced before.   
  
After a couple of minutes later I was pulled away from Queenie and Merps smiles. They pulled me to the other side of the room as Spot was taken to the other to talk to the guys. I smiled at them knowing what exactly happened between them and their supposed 'loved' ones.   
  
"Ise missed ya kid." Queenie said as she messed up my hair. I only smiled at her still knowing that she could kick my ass.   
  
"Same goes here. What's been going on? Wese hoird dat youse were at your old mans house." Merp asked.  
  
"Yes I was with my father, but there are other things that I would like to talk about."  
  
"And what would dat be?" Merp asked.   
  
"How you and Spot broke up?" Then I turned to Queenie. "Or how you and Skittery have been doing?" I looked at them, their mouths opened wide, wondering on how I knew. "What? Do you honestly think that Spot would kiss me with his girlfriend by the door?"  
  
"Well someone's got a brain." Queenie said as she flicked my head. I wanted to scream out 'ENOUGH WITH THE ABUSE!' but I knew better then to yell at her. "Skitts and I are togedda, and ever since youse been missing, wese been togedda. Ise guess youse missing made us tink bout what would happened if one of us went missing, and how we would end up like Spot."  
  
"What do you mean? End up like Spot?"  
  
"Well here's da ting. Da night youse went missing he showed up at me house trying to get me back. Well he finally got it dat youse and him were meant to be. So ever since dat day he's been looking fer youse. And one day, he said he talked wit yas, but all youse did was kick him out. He didn't understand, and ever since dat he's been da most depressed leader ever. More depressed den Queenie over here." Merp said as she nudged Queenie in the stomach.   
  
"Oh. I swear, he had to leave. I didn't want him to go but his safety was at risk. I didn't want to see him get hurt. You have to believe me. I never wanted him to be sad and depressed, I wanted him to be safe. I would've ran away but my father really had me on lock down." I started to shake severely not knowing what was happening.   
  
"Sweetz calm down goil. Didn't youse see da mans face? He's head over heels for you. Now go back ova dere and get yer man." Queenie said. I turned around to see Spot staring right back at me. He motioned towards the window to get to the roof and I nodded. He went up first to make it seem like he needed thinking space and then without getting noticed I went up too. I made my way up to the roof and went to the corner where Spot had first asked me out. I felt arms around my waist and I held my breath. It was too magical to be happening. It had to have been a dream. I turned my head to face him and I received a light but gentle kiss on the lips.   
  
"I've missed you." I confessed.   
  
"Ise missed youse too. And deres sometin Ise gotta get off me chest." Turning around to face him worrying if something was wrong. "Ise neva wanted us to end. And so I'm asking fer another chance wit yas."  
  
"Sp-Spot. I've changed a little bit."  
  
"If youse changed it must be fer da good. Deres no way an angel like youse could change fer da worse." I smiled at his compliment but it soon faded as I thought of my 'whore' nights with my fathers friends.  
  
"No. Listen to me please." My voice grew shaky and quiet. "My father beat me up. And sometimes instead of beating me up he'd have me sleep with a few of his friends. It didn't mean anything. I just had to get away from the bruises and cuts for a couple of nights. They meant nothing to me, and now I regret not sleeping with you, cause Id rather lose everything to you then to one of my fathers friends."  
  
"Youse know what Sweetz?" I looked into his eyes. "Ise don't care bout any of dat. All Ise want is to be wit youse, even if dat means no touching." I smiled at his efforts.   
  
"Who said I didn't want any touching?" I said as I grabbed his face and brought his lips onto mine. It wasn't a kiss to show that I was a whore, it was to prove to him that he was the only one who could hurt me from now on. We pulled apart and we smiled at each other. Our eyes shared a hidden conversation that no one will know. (well except you readers!) His eyes shared a sense of comfort, with a touch of protection.   
  
"Wese togedda now?"  
  
"Yes, we're together. On one condition though." He looked at me confused.  
  
"Whats dat?"  
  
"Don't hoit me too bad." I said as I tried using the newsie lingo, but it didn't go as well. He smiled at me and said,  
  
"Goil, youse don't hafta worry bout me hoiting youse." He leaned in and gave me a kiss that I knew was from his heart. I too, kissed him back showing him how much I cared for him, and how much I needed him as well. We both stayed on the roof in each others embrace, not caring what people were thinking. The only two people I have to think about and worry about are the people on this roof.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Sucky ending I know. But it's the end. I'm sorry it sucks so bad…….oh well. Please review and tell me how bad it sucked. Wait a minute. Don't do that, I'll cry.  
  
SpotMUSE:: She really will  
  
Me: Yea I will, I worked a little bit on this so it better be good  
  
SpotMUSE:: Try months on the story  
  
Me: But two days on this chapter  
  
SpotMUSE:: Yea, dats true  
  
Me: So please review, cause I love reviews  
  
SpotMUSE:: Don't stop reading yet, shes gonna threaten in 3.…2.……1.…  
  
Me:: And if you don't, ill never write anything again  
  
SpotMUSE:: Told ya  
  
Me:: Shut up  
  
Please review, please? :'( Review for the boys of New York City~!  
  
3 SaMi~!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To my regular's:  
  
Thanks for reading it, it must've been torcher. I would thank you individually but my hands are numb and my dad's trying to sleep……sorry 


End file.
